


I think I'm pregnant. Again.

by DustyAttic



Series: Evak Family [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Second Baby, idk what else to tag but if you read pt1 you should know what you're in for lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 15:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 71,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11786118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyAttic/pseuds/DustyAttic
Summary: Isak is twenty-three. Even is twenty-six. They had a plan once, but plans are overrated anyway.Or a continuation of the AU where both guys and girls can get pregnant.





	1. One

Chapter 1

The sun woke Isak up. He didn’t have to open his eyes to know that the bed was empty. He could hear Even in the kitchen, pots and pans clanking as he made breakfast, and Faina’s bubbly chattering. Rolling over slightly, Isak grabbed Even’s pillow and buried his nose in it, taking a deep breath. 

It was mid January and freezing outside, so Isak didn’t want to get up and leave the warmth of his bed, but he also wanted to go out and be with his family. 

Suddenly, though, it seemed he wouldn’t have to go out to be with them, as he heard Faina’s footsteps running to their room. She skidded to a stop and the door creaked open, her little face peering in. “Dada?” she whispered. 

“Hi, baby girl,” Isak said, rolling onto his back and sitting up slightly. Faina beamed and pushed the door the rest of the way open, trotting over to their bed and climbing onto it, crawling over to Isak and nuzzling into his side. She was still in her pajamas and fuzzy with sleep. “Good morning, angel.”

“Good morning! Pappa said to come see if you were awake. He’s making pancakes!”

“Really? Wow,” Isak said, smoothing her soft hair. 

“How come pappa makes food but you never do?” she asked curiously, peering up at him. 

“Hey, I make food sometimes! I made you chicken nuggets the other night, didn’t I?”

“I mean make food for real!” Faina protested, probably getting at the fact he’d only heated her dinner up. 

“Well, some people are good at cooking, and other people aren’t. Pappa’s good, and I’m not,” Isak shrugged. 

“Why?” 

“Because that’s just the way it is. Some people are good at some things, and other people are good at other things.”

Faina snuggled closer to him. “Can we go eat?” she asked. 

Chuckling, Isak nodded. “Alright, sweetie.” She shimmied over him, latching her arms around his neck and Isak rolled his eyes slightly, lifting her up and standing. 

“Pappa, we’re heree!” Faina singsonged when they reentered the kitchen. She lifted one arm dramatically and waved like a princess. 

“Well hello there, baby,” Even laughed. Isak put her down and she ran back to the kitchen table, where there was a half done drawing and some uncapped markers. He walked to Even and wrapped both arms around his neck. 

“Good morning,” he whispered. 

“Good morning, my love,” Even pulled him closer by the small of his back. “How are you?”

And Isak’s heart dipped a little, because he knew what Even was really asking. Are you tired? Achy? Nauseous? 

Are you pregnant, basically. 

Isak forced a smile and kissed Even. “I’m fine,” he said with the smallest shake of his head. I’m not pregnant. 

Even smiled back, more genuine than Isak’s, and kissed him again, pulling him close. “Okay.”

“Pappa, come color with me,” Faina said from the table. 

“I’ve gotta cook, baby. Dada will color with you.” He nudged Isak. 

Faina pouted. “Dada’s bad at helping! You’re a better drawer!”

Isak gasped in offense as Even laughed. “I’m a great drawer, I’ll have you know!” Isak said, walking over and smoothing back her hair. 

“No you’re not. But that’s okay, because some people are good at things that you’re bad at, right?” Faina said, looking up at him, and Isak rolled his eyes. 

“That’s right, baby. And I’m good at science and math, right?”

“What’s that?” 

Isak sat down next to her. “One day you’ll see how smart I am. Until then you can live under the illusion that pappa is smarter than me.”

“What’s ‘illusion’?” 

“Isak, you’re confusing her,” Even laughed, and Isak huffed. 

“Nevermind, angel. Now, what are you drawing?”

 

They’d started trying back in early August. It had been almost five months, and Isak was getting worried. Faina had happened on accident, while they were actually being careful not to have a baby. But, now that they were trying, there was no success. Even was so sweet and caring and loving and never, ever guilted Isak in anyway, but the green eyed boy couldn’t help but feel like this was somehow his fault. 

Now, he was looking in the mirror after breakfast, shirt off, studying his body. His flat stomach made him frown. He wanted more than anything to see a faint curve growing there. 

“Baby?” he heard Even knock on the door and pulled his shirt back on. 

“Just brushing my teeth,” Isak called back, picking up his toothbrush. Even opened the door. 

“You okay?” he asked, walking in, and Isak swallowed. 

“I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Even wrapped his arms around Isak’s waist and leaned his head on the smaller boy’s shoulder, catching his eye in the mirror. 

“Yeah,” Isak put both hands over his. “Just a little frustrated. What about you?”

“You know I want us to have another baby,” Even murmured, kissing Isak’s cheek. “And I’m frustrated, too. But I know we’ll get there. And, even if we’re not meant to get pregnant again, we can adopt. Okay?”

“Yeah,” Isak nodded. “I love you so much, Ev.”

“I love you, too, sweet boy.”

And January dwindled on. 

 

“Pappa?” 

“Yes, baby?” 

Faina curled her fist around Even’s pant leg. “Dada’s not getting up.” 

It was Valentine’s Day. Even was making Isak’s favorite breakfast and he’d sent Faina in to wake him up- a regular occurrence. But Isak wasn’t getting up. 

“Okay. Stay here, angel,” Even said, smiling down at her. Isak was fine. He was just tired, right?

Walking to their bedroom, Even told himself that everything was okay, okay, okay. He reached the door and swung it open, walking over to the bed. 

“Issy, baby,” he said, sitting down and moving one finger over Isak’s cheek. The younger boy sniffed, curling into him, but didn’t open his eyes. “Isak,” Even said a bit more firmly, reaching down and gently shaking him. “Wake up, sweetie.”

Finally, Isak blinked awake and squinted up at him. “Ev?” he whispered. Even sighed in relief. 

“Good morning,” he whispered, leaning down and kissing Isak’s cheek. “Are you okay? You freaked me out.”

“What?” Isak mumbled, sitting up. “I’m fine. What’s happened?”

“Faina couldn’t wake you up, and then I was trying but you weren’t waking up, either,” Even explained. 

“Oh. Fuck, I’m sorry. I guess I was just really deep asleep,” Isak shrugged. 

“It’s alright,” Even smiled. 

Suddenly, Isak’s eyes grew wide. “Happy Valentine’s Day!” he said, a smile spreading over his mouth as he scooted forward to kiss Even. “I almost forgot.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, angel,” Even laughed, pulling him close and kissing him again. 

Suddenly, the door opened and Faina poked her head in. “Is dada awake?”

“I’m awake, baby,” Isak nodded, and she walked in and moved over to Even. He lifted her onto his lap and kissed the side of her head, making her squeal and fold away from him. 

“Pappa’s making french toast!” she announced to Isak once she’d stopped giggling, and Even groaned. 

“That was supposed to be a surprise, angel!” he said, and Faina looked up at him with big eyes. 

“Why?”

“Because I was making it special for Valentine’s Day for dada.”

Faina turned back to Isak. “Sorry, dada,” she said, and Isak reached out and stroked her cheek. 

“That’s alright, sweetie. I’ll pretend to be surprised, anyway.” He winked at her and she giggled. 

“You’re silly.”

“Oh! Baby girl, do you know what we have for you?” Even said suddenly, moving her to Isak’s lap and reaching down under their bed. 

“A present?” Faina asked excitedly, peering at whatever Even was grabbing. 

“Yep. Happy Valentine’s Day, angel,” Isak replied, kissing the back of her head. Even handed her a pink gift bag. She grabbed it, taking out the tissue paper and pulling out a small, stuffed, white puppy with pink spots and wide, glittery eyes. They’d picked it up the other day at the store. 

“It’s a puppy!” Faina said, bouncing up and down. “It’s really for me?” She looked between them, beaming. She usually only got presents on her birthday and Christmas, and sometimes they would let her pick something out when they were all shopping together. 

“Of course, angel. Happy Valentine’s Day,” Even said, squeezing her knee. 

“What do you say?” Isak nudged her. 

“Thank you!” Faina replied instantly, smiling between them. “I like Valentine’s day!”

Even laughed. “Good. Now, go to the kitchen, baby. We’ll be out in a minute.”

Faina hopped off Isak’s lap and raced out of the room. Isak looked at Even, brows drawn in. “What’s up?” he asked. 

Smiling, Even shifted closer to him, taking Isak’s hands. “Nothing,” he whispered, kissing him. “You just scared me this morning.”

Isak grimaced slightly. “I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault,” Even shrugged. “I love you, baby.”

“Love you, too.”

 

Early March came with a lot of snow. 

Isak often woke to Faina burrowing into his side or Even kissing him. Sometimes he woke on his own. 

Today was one of those times. He woke up to a quiet house, and he could tell it was still early out. Even was at work- he’d probably just left. Maybe that was what woke Isak up. 

Rolling over, he grabbed his phone. 

 

Even Kosegruppa<3: Good morning bby

Even Kosegruppa<3: Hope you have a great day, text me when you wake up

 

Smiling, Isak typed out a quick reply. 

Isak: Good morning<3

Even Kosegruppa<3: that was quick!

Even Kosegruppa<3: I’ve only just left

Even Kosegruppa<3: I hope I didn’t wake you:(

Isak: don’t worry evy<3 I woke up on my own

Isak: Faina’s still sleeping?

Even Kosegruppa<3: was when I left!

Isak: alright

Isak: what time did I fall asleep last night?

Even Kosegruppa<3: Early. Tenish

Isak: Wow. Sorry:( I didn’t mean to

Even Kosegruppa<3: Don’t worry abt it my love

Even Kosegruppa<3: what time do you have to be at the lab?

Isak: not until noon

Even Kosegruppa<3: alright

Even Kosegruppa<3: have a nice day bby boy. Text me later

Isak: You too<33 and I will

 

Drawing his knees to his chest, Isak checked his other messages. There was one from Sana. 

 

Sana: Isak Bech Næsheim!

 

Rolling his eyes, Isak replied. 

 

Isak: at your service

Sana: What’s up with you lately

Isak: ?? nothing

Sana: That’s what you always say

Sana: I know better though

Isak: nothing’s going on. Serr. I’m just a bit tired lately. 

Sana: Hm. 

Isak: I’m sorry, is that not good enough?

Sana: Are you feeling okay?

Isak: Yeah, otherwise. I’m just tired

Sana: Alright

Sana: Well snap out of it Isabell 

Sana: I need you at 100% best bud

Isak: hahaha<3

 

Finally, he decided he should get up. The house was unusually quiet as he considered what Sana said. 

He had been tired lately. But that wasn’t it. 

He was just… down. 

It wasn’t some horrible, strangling sadness. But he wasn’t quite himself. He was tired and was lacking his appetite and he didn’t have much enthusiasm for work. He just wanted to stay home with Even and Faina most of the time. 

“Dada?” 

Speaking of, Faina came out of her room now, walking into the kitchen and rubbing one eye. 

“Good morning, baby,” Isak gave her a smile, turning away from the window he’d been looking out of. Faina walked to him and lifted her arms, sleepy, and Isak bent down and lifted her up, kissing the side of her head. “Do you want breakfast?” he mumbled. 

“Mm-mm,” Faina shook her head ever so slightly. Isak walked them to the living room and sat down on the couch, still holding her against his torso. Gradually, he moved her down so that she was backwards on his lap. 

“Dada?” Faina said, nuzzling into him. “Can we go to the park?”

Isak leaned further into the couch. “Okay, sweetie. We can go after breakfast, okay?”

“Mmhmm.”

Isak sat there, petting her fuzzy hair. “I love you, angel.”

“I love you,” Faina said back, probably more out of pattern than anything else.

 

Later that March, Even was the one who woke to an empty bed. 

“Baby,” he called, rubbing his eyes. It wasn’t too early out, but probably too early for Isak. 

He waited for a response, but suddenly he heard retching from their bathroom and sat up. “Isak?” 

Even swung his legs over the side of the bed and walk-ran to the bathroom. “Issy?”

He swung the door open to see Isak sitting with his head leaned back against the wall, toilet swirling flushed. Even’s heart swelled slightly, until he heard Isak sniff and saw that the younger boy was crying. 

“Hey,” Even whispered, sitting down next to him and tugging Isak into his side. “What’s going on, baby boy?”

Isak took a long, deep breath, tears running down his face. “I just- I can’t get another negative.”

And Even knew. Knew what he meant, knew how much it hurt both of them everytime, over those last eight months, when that little pink plus never appeared. Knew how much of a toll each test took. They’d stopped taking them about two months ago, deciding to wait until there were any symptoms. 

“Do you think…?” Even trailed, nosing at his blond curls. 

Isak sighed. “I don’t know. I’m so tired and achy all the time, and now I’m feeling so sick, but I can’t- if I’m not- I’m just tired, Ev. And I know you are, too, and I can’t…” he shook his head. “I can’t get another negative.”

Even sighed, pulling him closer. “I know. I don’t think… I know how much it hurts. And I don’t know how well I’d handle another negative, either.”

“Maybe we should go to a doctor,” Isak shrugged. 

Even looked down at him. “Really?”

“I don’t know,” Isak said, shaking his head. “I’m just- I’m feeling so down right now because I can’t- I’m scared that I can’t- and I just… maybe it would help just to know.”

Even looked down, caressing Isak’s cheek to make the younger boy look up at him. “Let’s use a test,” he said softly. “And, if it’s negative, we can go to a doctor, okay?”

Sighing softly, Isak nodded. “Okay.”

“Come here,” Even mumbled, kissing him. Isak barely kissed back. 

 

“I don’t think I can look,” Isak shook his head, handing the test to Even. It had been about thirty seconds. 

“That’s alright,” Even nodded. Isak tried to take a deep breath, walking to the sink and washing his hands a few times. After that was done, he looked up and studied himself in the mirror. Even watched him nervously. He didn’t know how Isak would hold up if the test was negative. 

The seconds continued to tick by. Isak kept glancing at him nervously. 

Ten seconds left. 

Even took a deep breath. 

Five. 

Four. 

Three.

Two. 

One. 

And time seemed to stop. There was nothing but a quiet rush of heat and noise in Even’s ears. Nothing but a tiny pink plus. 

Even felt his mouth pop open. 

“Ev?... Even?” 

Slowly, Isak’s words came back to Even and the older boy looked up. 

Their eyes met and, slowly, Even nodded. 

Isak cheeks flushed pink. “I’m pregnant?” he whispered. 

Nodding again, Even let out a wet laugh. “You’re pregnant.”

Isak laughed back, reaching up to wipe at his eyes. “I’m pregnant.”

“You’re pregnant, baby,” Even said, reaching forward and at the same moment Isak stepped towards him. They met in the middle, Even cupping Isak’s face between his hands. “Oh, oh my god,” he whispered, leaning their foreheads together. “We’re having another baby.”

“We’re having another baby,” Isak giggled back. 

Even smiling, letting out a long, trembly sigh. He reached down to place his hands over Isak’s tummy. “Yeah. Yeah. We’re having another baby.”


	2. Two

Chapter 2

“How are you feeling, baby?” Even murmured into Isak’s hair. The smaller boy curled deeper into himself. Even was spooning him from behind. “Do you need anything?”

Isak shook his head ever so slightly. Even kissed the back of his neck. He could feel the sweat there. Isak was clammy.

He’d woken up this morning sick, as he had on and off for the past few weeks, but this time was worse. He’d retched into the toilet for almost two hours, only occasionally getting five or ten minutes rest before gagging on his own bile again. There wasn’t even any to empty after the first time. It got so bad Even had to call his mom to pick up Faina after she wouldn’t stop asking what was wrong. He only told her Isak was sick, though. They hadn’t broken the news yet. 

Finally, around eleven, his stomach settled enough that, after a brief shower, they moved back to bed. Even had called in sick to work and Isak wasn’t working that day anyway, thank god, so they’d been in bed since then. Isak still wasn’t feeling good at all, though. 

After a few more minutes, he scooted around to face Even, tucking his head under the older boy’s chin. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. 

“For what, my love?” Even asked, rubbing up and down his back. 

“For making you miss work and- and for making your mom watch Faina and-”

“Isak,” Even mumbled, pulling back and looking down at him. “Listen to me, sweet boy. None of that is your fault.”

Isak sniffed. “I just… I’m…”

“Why don’t you get some rest, angel,” Even suggested. Isak sniffled again, wrapping his arms tighter around Even’s waist. 

“Don’t leave,” he whispered. Even kissed his head. 

“I won’t, baby, I won’t.”

Even waited for his breath to even out. It didn’t take too long- he was exhausted. Once that was done, he grabbed his phone and opened his notes. 

At their last doctor’s visit, he’d taken some stuff down. 

Isak was two months along when they found out, and now he was nearing three months. At the last visit, the doctor told them he’d actually lost a little weight. She said it was fine, and that as long as he started gaining normally by the second trimester there shouldn’t be a problem, but Even was still worried. She’d also said he needed to get as much rest as possible if he was really so sick so often. 

Which is why Even didn’t leave Isak’s side as he slept for the next few hours. 

 

“Ev?” the green eyed boy finally rasped near two or three. 

“Hi, sweetheart,” Even replied, waking up himself from the stupor he’d fallen into. 

“Can you get me some water?”

“Alright,” Even nodded, standing carefully and kissing Isak’s warm forehead. “Do you want something to eat?”

Isak shrugged tiredly, hugging his pillow. “I can try.”

“Okay, baby boy.” Even left the room quietly. 

Isak stayed curled on the bed, breath coming in slow, soft breaths. God he felt like shit. 

The second trimester will be easier, he thought, a bit like a mantra. The second trimester will be easier. 

Even walked back in with a glass of water and a cup of dry cereal. Smiling weakly, Isak sat up and took the cup, emptying it in a few quick gulps. He then started to nibble on the cereal, nervous that he’d find himself over the toilet again because of it but more worried about malnourishing the baby. 

The baby. 

The thought brought a smile to his face. They were having another baby. 

He felt Even climb back into bed next to him and lean his head on Isak’s shoulder. “Are you feeling a bit better?” he asked hopefully. 

Isak looked down at him, nodding. “A bit. Thank you.”

They stayed quiet for a while longer until Isak spoke again. “Can you believe we’re really having another baby?”

Even smiled, looking up at him. “Barely. I’m so excited, baby.”

“Me, too. They’re going to be so sweet. I hope Faina won’t be jealous.”

“I think she’ll be okay. She’s so good,” Even kissed Isak’s shoulder lightly. 

“She’s so, so good,” Isak agreed. 

“Do you think it’s going to be a girl or a boy?” asked Even. 

Isak smiled. “I’m not sure. Do you have an idea?”

“I think it’s a boy,” Even whispered quietly, putting one hand over Isak’s slightly swollen tummy. “I don’t know why.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Isak murmured into his hair. “I wouldn’t be surprised. You’ve got intuition.”

Even smiled warmly at this. “You’re such an angel,” he said quietly, briefing a glance at Isak, who flushed. 

“Did you know I love you?” the younger boy asked, and Even laughed. 

“Yeah, actually, I did know that.” 

Isak grinned. “Good. Cuz it’s true.”

“That’s a relief,” Even whispered, moving up to kiss him. “Because I love you, too.” 

Isak was smiling against his mouth when Even’s phone pinged. Groaning, the older boy rolled over to grab it. “It’s my mom,” he said. “She wants to know of she can drop Faina off soon. She has something to do or something.” He looked to Isak. “Is that okay? I’m sure she can keep her longer if you still don’t feel good.”

Isak shook his head. “I’m alright. She can come now.”

“Alright,” Even smiled, typing out a quick reply and then returning to Isak, kissing all over his face while he huffed in protest. 

 

A while later, their doorbell rang and Even swung open the door to his mom and his daughter. “Pappa!” Faina squealed immediately upon seeing him, rushing over and throwing her arms around him. 

“Hi, sweet girl,” Even said, lifting her up and hugging her properly. “Did you have fun with farmor?” 

“Yeah!” she squeaked, pulling back to look at him. Even smiled, kissing her forehead. 

“Thank you for watching her,” he said to his mom, who was smiling. 

“Of course, baby. Is Isak feeling better?” she asked, tilting her head worriedly. 

“Yeah,” Even nodded. “He’s still in bed, but he says thank you, too.”

“Tell him it was my pleasure,” Liv nodded. “I love spending time with our girl.”

“She loves it, too,” Even beamed. “Can you say bye to farmor, angel?” he asked, looking down at Faina. 

“Bye famor,” Faina said, waving. 

“Oh, bye-bye, sweetheart,” Liv replied, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. Then she gave Even a hug. “Bye, baby. Call me whenever you need me.”

“I know, mama. Thank you.” 

 

“Is dada still sick?” Faina asked as Even carried her into the house and started stripping her of her outside clothes. 

“He’s feeling better, he’s just resting,” Even replied. 

“I made him a picture! I told famor I wanted him to get better fast,” Faina said proudly, reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out a folded-up piece of paper. 

Even smiled at her, putting her down and kneeling to take off her jacket and boots. “You’re so good, baby,” he said, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. “Why don’t you go give that to dada now? I’m sure it would make him feel better.”

“Okay,” Faina smiled. As soon as Even was done getting her out of her clothes, she darted off to their bedroom. 

 

Isak was dozing a bit when he heard their door open and Faina’s running feet. Opening his eyes, he sat up and smiled at her flushed little cheeks as she climbed into bed with him, huffing slightly. Once she was up, she crawled over to him. “Hi, angel,” he said, reaching out his arms. She immediately burrowed into his side. 

“Are you still sick?” she asked, peering up at him. Isak kissed the top of her head. 

“I’m feeling better now.”

“That’s good. I made you something!” She held out her picture, which she’d unfolded. It was a drawing of him, her and Even- Isak could only half-tell who was who, but he could recognize three figures amongst the scribbles, at least. 

“Wow,” he said, taking it, “this is so good, baby!”

“See, that’s you,” Faina pointed, “playing with me and pappa when you’re not sick!”

“Thank you, my love,” he twisted some of her hair. “I love it.”

“You’re welcome,” Faina said happily. Isak rubbed up and down her arm. 

“Did you have a good time with farmor?”

“Yeah! We went shopping!”

“Oh, really? What did you get?”

“Umm… we got- we got bread and milk and- and then this guy came and asked famor if she wanted a car!” Faina said excitedly. Isak looked at her with suspicion. 

“What happened?” he asked. 

“I told you,” she replied, voice dripping with exasperation. 

Choosing to ignore the strange little tale, Isak pulled her closer and kissed the side of her head again. “Where’s pappa?” he asked. 

“I don’t know,” Faina replied, shrugging. 

“Hm,” Isak sighed. “Even?” 

He heard Even move towards the bedroom and then the door swung open. “Yes?”

Isak held out one arm. “What are you doing?” he asked. 

“Just tidying up,” Even replied as he walked over. Isak pouted. 

“Family snuggle,” he demanded, and Even laughed, climbing into bed beside Faina. 

“You’re feeling better, angel?” he asked Isak, who nodded. 

“Dada said he’s not sick anymore. We should go outside,” Faina said. 

“No, dada needs to rest,” Even told her. 

“Why?” Faina asked, looking between them. 

“Because when people get sick, they need time to rest after,” Even told her, brushing back some of her hair. 

Faina huffed but snuggled deeper into the bed anyway. “Can we watch a movie?” she asked, looking between them with a small smile. Even raised his eyebrows at Isak, who smiled and shrugged. 

“Alright, baby,” Even said, taking out his laptop and opening Netflix. He set up a kid’s movie that she liked and settled in. 

Despite Faina’s near constant chattering, Isak managed to fall asleep twenty minutes into the movie. 

“Let him sleep, baby,” Even told Faina later when she wanted to wake him for dinner. “He needs rest, remember?”

She accepted this with little question.

 

As time went on, however, it became more and more difficult to explain why Isak was sleeping so much more, the more times Even said he was “sick” in the mornings, the more confused Faina became. 

So, when Isak officially hit three months, they decided to tell her. 

It was a nice, sunny day. They’d just gone for a walk at the park and Faina was red in the cheeks and bouncing all over the house. Isak was having a better day and didn’t feel too shaky or nauseous or anything. And, so, after their girl bounded to her bedroom to play with her stuffed animals, he took Even’s hand. 

“Ev?”

“What is it, angel?” Even asked, smiling. Isak smiled back. 

“I think we should tell her.” 

Even’s eyebrows went up and he looked Isak over. “Are you sure?” he asked, reaching out to cup the younger boy’s face. 

“Yeah,” Isak nodded. “If you’re ready.”

“I’m ready,” Even nodded back. 

Isak smiled. “Alright.” He leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to Even’s mouth. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, baby,” Even replied, pulling him close by the small of his back. He pecked up Isak’s nose and forehead, making the smaller boy giggle. 

Once they broke apart, Isak nodded again and they walked to Faina’s room. 

She was kneeling in the middle of the floor, playing with her blue bear. “Hey, sweetie?” Even said, and she looked him. 

“Hi!” 

“Hi, my love. Will you come out to the living room, please?” Even held out one hand to her and she nodded, standing and taking it as she started skipping down the hall. The boys followed her.

“Alright, angel,” Isak said as he sat on the couch and overdramatically groaned, lifting her onto his lap. “You’re getting so big,” he huffed. 

Faina giggled. “Dada, I’m a big girl now,” she said. 

“I know, my love,” Isak replied, pulling her flush against him and kissing the back of her head. Even sat beside them and put one hand on her knee. 

“You’re so big that we’re going to tell you something very grown-up, okay?” the older boy said, smiling at her. 

Faina looked between them before nodding solemnly. 

“Okay, sweetheart,” Isak said, turning her so she could face both of them. “So. You know that when two grown-ups love each other, they make a baby, right? Just like pappa and I made you.”

She nodded a bit slowly before popping open her mouth and asking, “How?”

Isak had to resist the urge to roll his eyes so hard they got stuck, whereas Even only chuckled. “They just love each other so much that it happens,” he said, squeezing her knee. 

“Why?” Faina asked. 

“Because it makes them happy. Just like you make us happy, right?” Isak said, and Faina nodded. “Okay. Well, when the two grown-ups make a baby, it gets put inside one of their tummies.”

Faina’s eyes grew wide and she looked down at her own stomach. “Do I have a baby in there?” she asked, voice outraged that such a thing could happen. Even laughed. 

“Nei, baby. You’re too little. But you were in dada’s tummy when you were really little.”

Now, Faina twisted around to stare at Isak’s stomach. “I was in there?!” 

“Yeah,” Isak laughed softly, kissing the crown of her head. “You were in there until you were big enough that the outside wouldn’t hurt you. Does that make sense?” 

Faina shook her head. “Why would the outside hurt me?”

“Well, remember that show we watched about the baby chicks?” Even asked. 

Faina rolled her eyes (“Isak, you’ve gotta stop rolling your eyes like that, she’ll pick it up.” “She will not! She’s only a few months old, Ev.”) and said, “But pappa, I’m not a baby chick.”

“I know, buddy,” Even laughed. “But remember how, before the chicks hatched, they were inside their eggs? So they could grow big enough so that they could move around and eat and stuff?”

“Yeah,” Faina squeaked. “They were so cute!” She started making little chick noises, distracted by the analogy, and Even huffed, tweaking her little button nose.

“So, angel, you were in dada’s tummy, just like the baby chicks stayed in their eggs, so that, when you came out, you could move and eat and you wouldn’t get hurt.”

Faina nodded. “Okay,” she said. 

“Okay,” Isak repeated. “So you know how Lisa and Julian are siblings? They have the same mama and pappa?” Faina nodded again. “Well, that’s because sometimes, the two grown-ups who love each other make another baby in one of their tummies.”

“Why?” Faina asked curiously. 

“Because it will make them happy, just like the first baby did.”

“And having more than one baby can be fun!” Even added. “Lisa and Julian play together, right? It’s just one more person for everyone to play with!”

Slowly, Faina nodded. 

“Would you like to have another baby in our family?” Even asked. 

Faina looked between them. “I think,” she said, voice turning up at the end like a question. “I could have somebody to play with?”

“Exactly, baby,” Isak nodded. He looked to Even, who nodded. “And you will have somebody to play with. Because me and pappa already made another baby.”

Faina blinked at him. “Really?” she said, looking down at his tummy. 

“Yep. It’s in there,” Isak took her little hand and put in over his stomach. 

“Will it be here tomorrow?” she asked, looking between them and bouncing slightly. 

Even chuckled. “Not tomorrow, sweetheart. The new baby will be here when you’re a bit older.”

“When I’m grown-up?” Faina asked.

“Not quite that long, sweetie,” Isak told her. “The new baby will be born near Christmas.”

“Will I still get presents?” their baby girl asked worriedly, and both boys laughed. 

“You’ll still get presents. Don’t worry,” Even told her. 

Squirming, Faina got out of Isak’s lap. “Why will it take so long?” she asked. 

“It just does, baby.” Isak lifted up his shirt, revealing the slight roundness that had started to form. “See the way my tummy isn’t flat like it used to be? That’s where the baby is growing.”

“My tummy isn’t flat!” Faina replied, pulling her shirt up to her neck and showing off the her baby pudge. “Are you sure there’s not a baby in there?”

“We’re sure, angel,” Even laughed, pulling her shirt back down. “You’re too little to make a baby.”

“Okay,” Faina shrugged. “Why is the baby so small?” she asked, looking at Isak’s stomach again. 

“Because it’s really little,” Isak replied. “But it’s going to get bigger and bigger until it’s born. That’s another thing, I’m going to look a lot different as the baby grows.”

“Why?” Faina asked. 

“Because the baby will be bigger inside my belly, so my belly will have to get bigger. Does that make sense?” 

“How big?” Faina asked. Even took out his phone. 

“Here,” he said, showing her a picture. “This is dada when you were in his tummy.”

Faina’s eyes grew wide. “You’re HUGE!” she said, making a broad gesture with her hands. “You’re going to get that big again?!”

Laughing, Isak nodded. “Yeah. Not for a while, though. I’ll look the same for a long time.”

“Til Christmas?” Faina asked. 

“Not quite. I’ll start to get bigger very slowly. I won’t look that big until Christmas, though.” The baby should be there sometime in November, but Christmas seemed like the best way for Faina to visualize things. 

“Okay.” Faina looked between them. “Is it going to be a girl or a boy?”

“We don’t know yet, sweetie. We’ll tell you when we know, okay?” Even told her. 

“Okay. Can I go back to my room now?” She was hopping from foot to foot. 

Even chuckled. “Okay, baby.” Before he could get another word out, she darted off, and they could soon hear high pitched voices floating out from her bedroom as she most likely started playing puppetmaster with her stuffed animals. 

“That went well,” Isak giggled, leaning into his side and kissing his cheek. Even looked over to nuzzle their noses together. 

“It did,” he agreed. “She’s so funny.”

“Speak for yourself. I did not appreciate being called huge,” Isak replied, but he was smiling. 

“At least you didn’t cry like you did last time you were pregnant and somebody mentioned your size,” Even nudged him.

Rolling his eyes hard, Isak grinned. “Maybe the universe decided to give me more emotional stability in place of physical comfort.” 

“Aw, baby,” Even pouted, kissing all over his face. “I’m sorry this has been so shitty for you so far,” he mumbled between pecks, and Isak giggled. 

“It’s alright. It’s been better this week. Maybe that means I’ll start crying over everything again, though.”

Chuckling, Even kissed his nose. “That’s alright. It’s cute.”

“It is not cute,” Isak said, but he was smiling. 

“Is too. I’m so excited to get to take care of you again,” Even replied, and it was hard to miss the flush that came over Isak’s face. 

“Shut up,” he mumbled, earning another kiss. 

“Never. I love taking care of my pregnant, achy, whiney baby boy.”

“Ugh. I am not excited to get so big we can’t cuddle again,” Isak pouted, but Even kissed the frown off his face. 

“We’ll work around it. Just like last time.”

A shy smile taking over his mouth, Isak nodded. “Who should we tell next?” he asked. 

“I don’t know, Jonas?” Even suggested. “And Eva? They are the godparents, after all.”

“I suppose you’re right. I kinda just wanna tell everyone at once, to be honest,” Isak said. 

“We’ll do whatever you want, angel,” Even told him. 

“Really?” Isak raised his eyebrows. “Man, I forgot how easy it is to get my way when I’m pregnant.”

Laughing, Even kissed him on the mouth, quick pecks turning to longer, slower kisses. When he finally pulled away, he knocked their foreheads together and studied Isak’s doey green eyes. “Anything for you, my love,” he whispered, and Isak beamed and kissed him again.


	3. Three

Chapter 3

“Good morning, angel,” Even whispered, nosing at Isak’s cheek. The smaller boy squinted open one eye with a soft smile before closing it again and nuzzling deeper into his pillow. Even giggled, reaching around his waist and pulling him closer. “Wake up, sleepyhead. You’ve been out for thirteen hours now.”

“Mmm,” Isak hummed, curling closer to him. “Still tired.”

“Well, you are carrying our baby,” Even mumbled against his neck, pressing a few brief kisses there. 

“Even,” Isak flushed, trying to hide deeper under the covers. “I’m sleepy,” he whined. 

“I know, baby,” Even whispered. “If you wanna go back to sleep you can, but I’ve made breakfast. Today’s Faina’s day with Eskild.”

Isak laced his legs together with Even’s. “Mm, what did you make?” he asked quietly. 

“Muffins. I was trying to think of something that wouldn’t make you sick.”

“What type of muffins?” Isak asked, licking his lips slightly. 

“Apple,” Even replied. “I know you like that. I even put cinnamon in.”

Smiling, Isak pouted his lips for a kiss. Even obliged, kissing him a few times. When he pulled back, they nuzzled their noses together. “That sounds perfect. Thank you, Evy,” Isak mumbled, and Even kissed him again. 

“Do you want me to bring them to you in bed?” Even asked. 

Beaming, Isak nodded. “You’re like a god. A god in the body of a cute, tall, blond boy.”

“Aw, baby,” Even cooed, standing, “I’m touched. I could say the same for you, you know. Minus the tall part.”

Groaning, Isak threw a pillow at him. “I take it back. You’re like a big, mean giraffe.”

Laughing, Even tossed the pillow back and walked out of the room. 

Soon, though, they were both settled in bed again, a tray of muffins between them. “Mm, baby, I have to start drawing you again,” Even mumbled, rubbing Isak’s tummy absentmindedly as the smaller boy started on a second muffin. 

“You don’t have to,” Isak replied with a roll of his eyes. 

“Oh, no, Issy. We are not going to become those parents who lose all their parenting enthusiasm after baby number one,” Even replied. 

“I didn’t say we’d lose all of our enthusiasm,” Isak laughed. “I’m only suggesting that, if you didn’t want to draw me so often you require new charcoal every week, it wouldn’t be the end of the world.” 

“Hmm,” Even hummed, kissing down Isak’s neck. “I’m still going to do it, though.”

“Ev,” Isak giggled when the older boy licked at him. “I’m eating.”

“Aren’t you excited, angel? A whole day to ourselves,” Even ignored him. “Fuck, been missing being alone with you.”

“Even Bech Næsheim,” Isak gasped, “are you horny?”

Even chuckled against him. “You caught me,” he whispered. 

“But that’s my move,” Isak replied. “I can’t believe you’re stealing my moves.”

“Your ‘move’ is being horny?” Even laughed. 

“Yes! How dare you steal it?!”

“Sorry, baby,” Even said against him, moving down to his collarbone. 

“And trying to seduce me with muffins! I can’t believe this!”

“Speaking of, let’s get rid of these,” Even replied, taking the muffin tray and putting it on the floor. “And this,” he took Isak’s shirt off over his head, making the smaller boy snort. 

“Smooth,” he commented, and Even grinned. 

“Thank you.”

Still smiling, Isak brought Even’s mouth up to his. “Well, I’m taking my move back, thank you,” he mumbled into Even’s mouth. 

“Is that so?” Even asked, reaching down beneath the waistline of Isak’s boxers. 

“Definitely,” Isak nodded. 

“Mm, I can tell,” Even said as he palmed at Isak’s growing hard on, shifting on top of the smaller boy. “So good, baby,” he murmured. 

Isak lazily hooked one arm around Even’s neck and brought their faces back together. He could feel Even smiling against his mouth as they made out, but eventually the smile faded and they were both breathing heavy.

“Shit,” Isak whispered when Even started biting down his jaw. 

“You’re so fucking hot, Isak,” Even told him, mouthing at the smaller boy’s nipple and earning a soft breathless sound. 

And damn, Isak had almost forgotten how fucking great being alone with Even really could be. 

 

“How are you feeling, baby?” Even asked after, pushing back some of Isak’s hair. 

“Good,” Isak replied, smiling up at him. He sighed and stretched before nuzzling into Even’s side. 

“Good,” Even said back, kissing the top of his head as he settled into the mattress. He nosed at Isak’s neck, kissing it a few times. “Love you, angel.”

“I love you, too,” Isak yawned back. 

“Are you hungry?” Even asked. 

“Not really,” Isak replied. “Just sleepy.”

“Get some rest, then, baby,” Even told him. He kissed the smaller boy’s temple. 

“Mm,” Isak hummed, tucking himself as small as possible against Even. Even could feel as his breath started to come more even and smiled to himself. “Goodnight, angel,” he whispered, kissing him again before carefully sliding out of bed. He grabbed the tray of muffins and brought it into the kitchen, putting the remaining muffins in a tupperware and the tray in the sink. 

When he grabbed his phone, there was 13 messages from the groupchat of him, Isak and Eskild. Damn, this had to be good. 

Opening the chat, Even immediately rolled his eyes. 

 

Eskild: “GRAMPA DID YOU KNOW MY DADA HAS A BABY IN HIS TUMMY”?!?!?!?!

Eskild: WHAT

Eskild: WHO

Eskild: WHERE

 

Eskild: HOW

Eskild: WHEN 

Eskild: WHY

Eskild: HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL ME ABOUT THIS! 

Eskild: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY HAVING ANOTHER BABY

Eskild: BECAUSE IF SO I DEMAND TO KNOW

Eskild: ONE OF YOU BETTER RESPOND OR I’M COMING OVER

 

Eskild: UGHHHHHH CAN YOU STOP FUCKING FOR ONE SECOND AND RESPOND

Eskild: I’M GOING TO KILL BOTH OF YOU

 

Raising one hand to his face, Even squeezed the bridge of his nose with a small smile. Damn it, Faina. They’d told her not to tell anyone, but giving your almost-four-year-old a secret probably wasn’t the best plan anyway. 

He figured he should respond or Eskild would show up with Faina in tow, so he quickly typed something out. 

 

Even: Surprise!

 

The response was almost immediate. 

 

Eskild: OMGGGGG

Eskild: Omg I’m going to scream!!!

Eskild: How far along!

Eskild: Omg why haven’t you told anyone!!?

Even: Haha, only a little over three months, and we haven’t told anyone but Faina. 

Even: Who was supposed to keep it a secret. 

Eskild: Honey that was the first thing she said to me.

Eskild: I had to act not shook

Even: Hahaha

Even: Sorry, we were going to tell you! 

Eskild: It’s okay bb

Eskild: I’m just so happy!

Even: Thank you<3

Eskild: Of course<3

Eskild: Where’s baby jesus?

Even: Napping

Eskild: SQUEAL

Eskild: omg I’m soo excited!! 

Eskild: the new baby better be as cute as my baby butterfly, I have my standards very high now

Even: Hahaha, well they do have the same genes to work with

Eskild: True true

Eskild: I’m sure they’ll be perfect<33

Even: Thanks Eskild<33

Eskild: Ok, well, your daughter is almost as needy as your husband so I gotta go. When Isak wakes his ass up, tell him to text me

Even: Haha, will do

 

A while passed, but sure enough, Isak did wake his ass up. “Evy,” Even heard whined from their bedroom not long after his conversation with Eskild. “Come lay with me.”

Laughing softly through his nose, Even walked into their room and layed down in bed, immediately snuggled up to by his soft sleepy boy. “How was your nap, baby?” Even asked. 

“Hmm, good,” Isak replied, practically plastering himself to Even’s front. “What did you do while I was asleep?”

Brushing his fingers through Isak’s hair, Even hummed. “Well… I texted Eskild a lot.”

 

“Why?” Isak mumbled. “Is something wrong?”

“Not wrong,” Even shook his head. “But somebody broke certain news to him that he was very excited about.”

“Ughh,” Isak groaned, burying his face deeper into Even’s collarbones. “We told her not to tell anyone.”

“Maybe we should’ve predicted that she wouldn’t be the best secret keeper,” Even replied with a small laugh. 

“Mmm. Was he mad?” 

“He wasn’t mad. There was a lot of caps used, though,” Even said, kissing the crown of Isak’s head. 

“Oh god,” Isak laughed. “Did you tell him we haven’t told anyone?”

“I did,” Even nodded. “He wasn’t mad. He was just very excited.”

“That’s nice,” Isak hummed. “We really should start telling people. Or maybe we can just let Faina tell everyone. She’s good at it.”

“She is. But I don’t think that would be appreciated much.”

“Or maybe we can just wait until it’s noticeable and then show up places.”

Even laughed. “Yeah, just wait until you’re six months along and then pop in to Jonas’s.”

“He’d be so pissed,” Isak giggled. 

They layed in silence for a few more minutes until Even kissed Isak’s temple and whispered, “You should get up, baby. You haven’t left bed all day.”

Groaning, Isak burrowed himself deeper into Even, making the older boy laugh. 

“Come on, angel. You can get out of bed for a little bit, can’t you?”

“I don’t want to ruin the perfectness, though,” Isak whined. “I haven’t thrown up, I haven’t been in massive pain. It’s so nice here in bed.”

“Aww, baby,” Even laughed. “You’re cute. But the doctor says you should be moving around.”

“Ughhh,” Isak dramatically rolled away from him. “Fineee.” He got out of bed, one hand on the small of his back.

“What a big boy,” Even teased, standing as well and walking behind him, wrapping both arms around the younger boy’s waist. Isak reached behind him and put one hand on his neck, turning to kiss him, and Even smiled.

 

“I’m home I’m home I’m home!” 

Even heard this before he saw anything. In little more than a second, though, Faina was jumping into the living room from the foyer. Her hair was pulled up on top of her head and she was in a little pair of lilac overalls. “I’m home!” she announced again upon seeing Even, hopping one last time and then huffing slightly before walking normally over to him and climbing into his lap. 

“Welcome home, baby girl,” Even laughed, kissing the side of her head as Eskild also made his way in. 

“Halla,” he said, beaming between them.

“Hei,” Even replied. Just then, Isak came out of the bathroom.

Even watched as Isak and Eskild made eye contact and a faint blush came over Isak’s face. “Hi, Eskild.”

“Baby Jesus! Come here! Let me see you!” Eskild immediately demanded. Isak rolled his eyes and begrudgingly made his way over. Eskild quickly pulled him into a tight hug before holding him out at arm’s length, looking him over. “Oh my god, I can’t believe you didn’t tell me!”

“What’s grampa doing?” Faina whispered to Even. 

“He just wants to see what dada looks like with the baby in his tummy,” Even replied, bouncing her slightly. 

“Oh,” Faina watched them for a minute more before saying loudly, “Don’t worry, grampa, he’s not that big yet. He won’t get huge til Christmas.”

Isak rolled his eyes hard and as Eskild let out a surprised laugh. “So sassy!” he said. “Just like you, Baby Jesus.”

Even chuckled, kissing along the side of Faina’s face, and she whined and wiggled away, trotting over to where Eskild and Isak were standing. 

“See, that’s where the baby’s growing,” she pointed at Isak’s tummy. “Soon, it’s going to get sooo big, dada’s going to look crazy!”

“Is that so?” Eskild asked her, fascinated. 

“Mmhmm! But then the baby will be born and he’ll look normal again. I was in dada’s tummy when I was only this little,” she squeezed her fingers together about a centimeter apart, but then looked back at Eskild with a big smile. “Did you know I’m going to be a big sister?”

“I did know that!” Eskild said. “Are you excited?”

“I think so,” Faina said. “The baby keeps making dada sick, even though he said it was going to make him happy.”

“I am happy, baby,” Isak told her, picking her up and kissing the side of her head. “You made me sick too, you know. That’s just how it works.”

Faina huffed. “I think it shouldn’t make you sick at all,” she said, and Isak kissed her again. 

“I know, angel, and that’s sweet, but I’m okay. See?” He spun them around, making her squeal and cling to him. “All good!”

“Again!” Faina demanded when they were done spinning, but Isak rolled his eyes and put her down, a bit breathless. 

“Nei. Why don’t you go sit with pappa.”

Pouting, she sulked over to Even, who lifted her onto his lap and poked at her sides, making her giggle. 

Eskild beamed. “You three are too cute. I’m so excited! Do you know the gender yet?”

“No,” Isak shook his head, resting one hand over his slightly swollen stomach. “Not yet.”

“Alright, well, tell me when you know,” Eskild said. “I’ve gotta go. Baby butterfly, come give me a hug.”

Sighing dramatically, Faina got out of Even’s lap and walked to Eskild, who immediately lifted her high into the air, making her shriek with laughter. He kissed all along her face, making big kissy noises, and then set her down again. “Bye, sweetheart. See you soon, okay?”

“Okay,” Faina replied, waving up at him. She then hopped back over to Even and snuggled into the couch. 

Next to get a hug was Isak. “Oh, I’m so happy for you guys,” Eskild said into his ear, and Isak squeezed him tightly. 

“Takk, guru,” he said. 

“Anytime.” Eskild pulled back and patted his soft curls, before turning to Even and Faina. “Bye, guys. I’ll see you for family dinner soon, right?”

“Right,” Even nodded. “Thanks, Eskild.”

“Of course,” Eskild nodded, turning and walking back towards the foyer. “Bye-bye.”

“Bye-bye,” they all chorused back. Once Isak heard the door shut, he walked over and sat next to Faina, sandwiching her between Even and himself. 

“What’s being a big sister gonna be like?” she asked, looking at them. Even smiled and reached down to push back some of her white blonde hair. 

“It’s going to be fun,” he nodded. “You’ll get to play with the baby and dress them up and go for walks with them.”

“They sound like a dog,” Faina said matter-of-factly, and Even nearly choked. 

“The walking example was a little doggish,” Isak giggled. 

“Well, we always took Faina for walks when she was a baby!” Even defended, laughing too.

“You did?” Faina asked. 

“Yes, baby, all around.”

“Did I like it?”

“You loved it.” Even squeezed her little knee. 

“I don’t remember,” Faina pouted. 

“That’s alright, sweetheart,” Isak told her. “Don’t worry about that. You’ll like being a big sister, though.”

“What will the baby be like?” Faina asked. 

“Well,” Isak shrugged. “We don’t know yet. But they’re going to be sweet and kind, just like you, angel.”

“And they’re going to make us all happy,” Even told her. 

Isak smiled over Faina at him. “Yeah. The new baby is going to make us so happy.”


	4. Four

Chapter 4

Ugh. 

Ugh. 

Why do jobs even exist?

It really isn’t fair. Why does everyone in the world have to work in order to survive? WHy can’t certain people lay in bed all day and not stress?

Especially certain, swollen, achy type people who might be sick in the men’s room after their lunch break. 

Isak felt it hit like a shock to his system. One minute, he was standing talking to Sana about cell structure, and the next he was speed walking to the nearest bathroom. 

“Isak?” he heard her call behind him, so he waved one hand in lieu of a goodbye and then ducked into the bathroom, locking in behind him and dropping to his knees in front of the toilet. 

Ugh. 

“Isak Bech Næsheim! Are you throwing up?” he heard Sana banging on the door and let out another groan- he really loved that girl, but couldn’t she leave him alone for one second. 

After he was done puking his guts out, though, he flushed, washed his hands and opened the door. “Do you have any gum?”

Sana stared up at him with her eyebrows furrowed. She opened her mouth before shaking her head and closing it again. Reaching into one pocket, she pulled out a pack of gum and handed it to him. 

“Takk,” Isak took it, took a piece, and handed it back. They started making their way down the hall in silence. 

“So how far along are you?” Sana finally asked, looking at him. Isak rolled his eyes. 

“Nearing four months.”

“And you were going to tell me when?” Sana shot him a look. 

Huffing, Isak adjusted his lab coat. “Only Eskild knows, and that’s because Faina can’t keep a secret.”

“I can’t believe you’re pregnant again!” Sana said, smiling softly. “I’m happy for you.”

“Aww, Sanasol,” Isak nudged her. “You’re sweet.”

“Shut up,” Sana shook her head. “I swear, I get soft for one second and you all freak out.”

“Well, those seconds are few and far between,” Isak laughed. 

Rolling her eyes again, Sana moved on. “How has it been so far?”

Isak shrugged. “A bit worse than last time. Conceiving took a long time and that was really difficult to deal with-”

“Wait, so this wasn’t an accident?” Sana asked. 

Isak huffed. “Nei. Not everything we do is an accident, Sana. Anyways, we finally conceived in February and then it’s been alright. I’ve been really sick and tired a lot of the time but I’m not as hormonal as last time.”

“Good, you’re emotional enough as it is,” Sana said, earning a pout. 

“You’re mean. I don’t know why I put up with this.”

“I’m sorry, you’re right. I shouldn’t insult you right now, you might cry.”

“I just might,” Isak said. “And then you’d be fired for harassment.”

Sana snorted. “Harassment! That’s quite the complaint to file!”

“It’s the truth,” Isak replied. “You bully me.”

“Aw, I’m sorry, best bud,” Sana laughed. “I’m not trying to be a bully in the workplace.”

Isak smiled. “Hey you,” he whispered, leaning down slightly to nudge her shoulder. 

“What?” Sana looked up at him, eyebrows raised. Isak grinned. 

“I’m really, really fucking happy.”

Sana smiled up at him. “I’m really happy for you, Isabell.”

 

“Ev,” Isak called out when he got home that day, taking off his coat and shoes in the front foyer. 

“Kitchen, baby,” he heard Even call back. Smiling, he made his way in and wrapped both arms around Even’s waist from behind. 

“Halla,” he said quietly. Even twisted around, leaning down to kiss him. 

“Halla, angel.”

Smiling against him, Isak kissed back hard, bending backwards slightly when Even pushed down on him. “I missed you,” Isak mumbled against his mouth, squeaking slightly when he felt Even grab at his ass. 

“Can you two stop kissing for one second?” they heard loudly from behind them. Isak spun around to see Faina stomping out of her bedroom crossly, pajamas on. 

Even chuckled. “Somebody’s been cranky all day,” he said as Faina sat down at the kitchen table and crossed her arms. “How was your nap, grumpy?” he asked. 

“I’m not cranky,” Faina said, kicking her legs aggressively. 

Isak walked over and smoothed back her hair. “Aw, baby girl. What’s wrong?”

“I hate it when you have to work,” Faina said. “You and pappa always leave. Why can’t we all be together all the time?”

“Aww, sweetheart,” Isak cooed, squatting down next to her and taking her hand. “You’re so good. But pappa and I have to work so that we can make money to buy food and toys!” 

“Why?” Faina grumbled, lowering her head into her arms. 

“Well, think about it, angel face,” Even said. “If dada and I didn’t have jobs, how would we get money?”

“But why do we need money?” Faina asked. 

“It’s not really the money that counts. It’s more about you putting things into the world in order to get things out of it. Like dada makes medicine, and because he does that he gets to have other things made for him,” Even said.

“But it’s not fair! I hate when you’re at work,” Faina said. 

“I know, baby,” Isak sighed, lifting her from her chair and putting her in his lap. “But that makes the time we are all together even more special.”

Faina pouted and nuzzled into him. “I wish you never had to work again. Or pappa.”

“Aw, I know, angel,” Isak hugged her tight. “I’m sorry you’re feeling so sad. What would make you feel better?”

“Could we…” Faina trailed, “get a puppy?”

Isak laughed, kissing the side of her head. “We’ll save that one for another day, baby. How about something a little smaller?” 

“Can we go to the park?”

“You and that park,” Even chuckled. 

“We can go there, bud,” Isak told her. “As long as that frown turns into a smile.” Faina was still pouting in his lap, face buried in his chest, and Isak nudged her slightly. “Come on, baby. Where’s that smile?”

“Let me see those pearly whites,” Even joked, and Isak could feel Faina smiling against him. 

“Oh, I think we got her,” Isak mock-whispered to Even. “I think she’s smiling now.”

“If only she would show us,” Even sighed dramatically. “She knows we love that pretty smile of hers.”

“I wonder what we could do to make her show us,” Isak said. “Maybe we could… tickle her?” He reached down and started poking at her soft belly, making her giggle and squirm. “I think I need help, Ev,” Isak said. 

Laughing, Even walked over and started tickling Faina, too, until she was shrieking and wiggling out of Isak’s embrace. “There it is,” Isak said. “There’s that smile.”

“So pretty, angel,” Even said, lifting her up and kissing her cheek. 

“Let me down,” Faina giggled. “I wanna see the baby.”

Even put her down and she trotted over to Isak, who pulled up his shirt. “Is the baby bigger now?” she asked, eyes wide as she put one hand over his belly button. 

“They’re a little bigger,” Isak nodded. “They still won’t be born for a while, though.”

“Dada?” Faina asked. “Pappa?”

“What is it, angel?”

“What’s the baby gonna look like?”

“Well,” Isak said, brushing back some of her hair, “They’ll probably look like you. Maybe a little different, though.”

“Even if it’s a boy?”

“Even if they’re a boy, sweetie,” Even nodded. He knelt down next to her and kissed her small head. 

“Okay,” Faina shrugged. “Can we go to the park now?”

Laughing, Even picked her up. “Okay. Let’s go get your outside clothes on.”

Isak stood and followed them to Faina’s room, leaning on the doorframe and watching Even as he started dressing Faina in her coat and boots. 

Once they were ready, they each took one of her hands and started walking her towards the door. “I’m gonna go on the slide!” Faina sung out dramatically. 

By the time they got to the dark, she was already a bit flushed, pink nose and all. Isak, on the other hand, was bright red in the nose, as always happened when they went outside in the cold. “My baby reindeer,” Even cooed, kissing his ear as they sat down on one of the benches and let Faina run off to play with the other kids. 

Isak smiled, nuzzling into him. “It’s too cold,” he whined. 

“Aw, baby,” Even said, rubbing up and down his arms. “Here, I’ll cuddle you warm.” He started overdramatically snuggling Isak all over, kissing along the side of his face. 

“Even” Isak giggled. “Stop!”

“Never. Anything to keep you warm,” Even replied, reaching down to rest one hand over his tummy. “Baby bot’s gotta stay warm, too.”

“Baby bot?” Isak laughed. 

“Yeah, me and Faina watched this old kid’s movie the other day, Rollie Pollie Ollie and the Baby Bot Chase, and now I keep thinking of our little baby bot.”

“Weirdo,” Isak giggled, earning another kiss on the neck. 

“You’re so cute,” Even whispered. “Little sweet boy. My love.”

Isak beamed, turning to kiss him properly before pulling back and leaning their foreheads together. “I love you,” he whispered. 

“I love you, too, angel,” Even replied, kissing his forehead before pulling Isak back into his side. “Where’s Faina?” he asked. 

“Over there,” Isak pointed, “on the slide.”

“Her hair is so light,” Even said. “Otherwise, though, I think she looks just like you.”

“Nei,” Isak huffed. “With those eyes?”

“Okay, maybe her eyes are mine, but that bone structure? Those curls? Those lips? That squishy little nose?”

“She’s softer than me,” Isak argued. 

“Maybe it’s just baby fat. Or maybe she’s a bit like me. And you’re plenty soft, angel,” Even kissed his cheek.

“Hmm,” Isak hummed contently, leaning into him slightly. 

“How was work, by the way?” Even asked. 

“Oh, I told Sana,” Isak yawned. “Well, I didn’t mean to, but I puked, so she kind of figured it out.”

“Oh? Was she excited?”

“Very excited.”

Even’s lips ghosted the area about Isak’s ear. “Good. Do you want to have Jonas and Eva over tonight, maybe? I’m sure they wouldn’t want to find out last.”

“That sounds good,” Isak nodded. “That would be fun.”

“Okay,” Even took out his phone. “I can text them.”

 

Even: Halla

Jonas: Yo

Eva: Hei!!

Even: Wanna come over for dinner?

Eva: Ooh we can hang out with Faina?

Even: I’m hurt

Even: You don’t even love us anymore

Eva: Haha, you know I do<3

Jonas: Sounds good!

Jonas: Where’s Issy

Even: Putting my right arm to sleep at the moment

Even: We’re at the park and he’s leaning on me

Jonas: Haha, okay

Jonas: Tell him we’ll be there

Even: Will do

 

“They’ll come,” Even said, pulling Isak closer.

“Mmhm,” Isak nodded, snuggling into him. “I can’t believe we’re finally going to tell somebody on purpose!”

“I know, feels exciting,” Even replied. Suddenly, Faina sprinted over. 

“Pappa,” she huffed, “can I get ice cream?”

“What?” Even gasped, raising his eyebrows. “Before dinner?”

Faina smiled up at him widely. “Pleaseeeee?”

“Hmm, what do you think, Issy?” Even nudged him. “Should we be rule breakers?”

“Let her have some ice cream,” Isak shrugged. “You only live once.”

Even rolled his eyes. “Okay, sweetie, you can have ice cream.”

Faina lit up, jumping up and down. “Yay yay yay!!!” she shrieked. “Thank you!” She threw herself into their laps, hugging around their thighs. 

“You better be extra good tonight, though,” Isak warned as they stood up.

“Up we go,” Even said, lifting her and saddling her on his hips. 

“Ice cream from the ice cream man is my favorite thing in the whole universe, la dee da,” Faina sang softly as they moved, swinging her legs to the beat. 

Once they got in the little ice cream store, Even put her down. “What type do you want, sweetie?” he asked. 

“Chocolate!” Faina said, bouncing up and down. Even smiled at the teenage girl behind the counter. 

“One small chocolate, please,” he nodded. She smiled back and walked to the ice cream case, where Faina excitedly watched her scoop. Once she was done, she walked back to the counter and set it down, telling Even the prince. 

As he got out his wallet, Faina suddenly asked, “Did you know my dada has a baby in his tummy?”

The girl opened her mouth and let out a little surprised laugh, looking up between Even and Isak. Isak was flushed and trying to fight a smile, looking down at the ground, while Even chuckled.

“Faina,” he scolded lightly. 

“Uhm, no, I didn’t know that,” the girl said, smiling down at her. “Are you excited to be a big sister?”

“Yes!” Faina emphasized it with a little hop. She took her ice cream from the girl’s hands and stuck one spoonful in her mouth. “Thank you,” she said with her mouth full. Even rolled his eyes and stepped forward to pay while Isak picked her up and let her feed him a bit of her ice cream, as well. 

“Thanks,” he said to the girl, who smiled and took his cash. 

“Congratulations,” she said back. 

“Thank you,” Even nodded. “She hasn’t quite got the grasp of private life versus public, yet,” he laughed, and the girl laughed quietly, too, before shrugging. 

“She’s very cute,” she said. 

“Yeah,” Even looked over his shoulder, “she is.”

 

“Baby, remember what we told you about not telling people about the baby in dada’s tummy?” Even asked on the way home as Faina walked between them, eating her ice cream. 

“I keep forgetting!” she complained, looking up between them. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s alright, sweetheart,” Isak said, smoothing back her hair. 

Even smiled and put one hand on her back. “You don’t have to be sorry, angel, but try to remember from now on. That’s not something that you usually tell strangers.”

“Why?” 

“Because it’s private,” Isak said, nodding a bit. “It’s just one of those things you don’t tell to strangers.”

Faina concentrated hard on understanding this. After a few beats, she looked up. “Like… when dada lit dinner on fire and you asked me to stop telling everyone?”

Even laughed out loud as Isak rolled his eyes hard. “Yes, baby,” said Even, “exactly like that.”

“Okay,” Faina started skipping slightly. 

They walked quietly for a few more minutes until Isak said, “Oh, buddy, and we have another surprise!”

Faina looked up at him, mouth and cheeks covered in chocolate ice cream. “What?”

“Auntie Eva and uncle Jonas are coming over for dinner!” Isak said, and Faina squeaked, jumping up and down.

“Really?” she asked, looking between Isak and Even. 

“Yep,” Even nodded, petting her soft head. 

“Can I put on one of my pretty dresses?” Faina asked. They both knew she wanted to impress Eva. 

“Alright, sweetheart,” Isak said. 

“But, Faina, you can’t tell them about the baby, okay? We’re going to surprise them.”

“Surprise?” Faina asked, delighted. “Can I say it?”

“Okay,” Even nodded, “but not until we tell you to, alright?”

“Mmhmm!” Faina started bouncing happily towards the house. Once they got there, she darted to her room, leaving her ice cream cup in their key dish. 

“Faina, you’re going to get chocolate all over everything,” Isak called after her, following quickly. He picked her up just before she grabbed at the baby blue dress in her closet. “Hey there, sticky, we’ve gotta wash up first.”

Huffing, Faina wiggled out of his arms and walked to the bathroom, climbing up her little step stool and turning on the sink. Isak came up behind him and turned the water to warm, washing her hands with a lot of soap until they were clean and then getting a damp, soapy washcloth and going over her face until that was clean, too. Once he dried her off, he kissed her little nose and carried her back to her bedroom. 

“Okay, angel, you wanna wear this one?” He took the little dress of its hanger. It was pale blue and white checked with a little lacy trim. Even bought it for her, because “It’s just like Dorothy’s dress, Isak, it’s so adorable!”

“Yes,” Faina said now, grabbing at it. Isak took off her little long sleeved, neon green shirt and orange corduroys as she sat on the bed before tugging the dress over her head. The color matched her eyes perfectly. 

“Can pappa braid my hair?” she asked. Isak smiled and kissed her head. 

“Why don’t you go ask him?”

With that, she darted out of the room.

Even was in the kitchen, reading something on his phone, when she collided full force with his legs and wrapped them in a tight hug. “Pappa?” she asked, blinking up at him with the cutest smile she could manage. 

“Yes, sweet pea?” Even laughed, reaching down to tweak her nose. 

“Can you braid my hair?”

“Okay,” Even lifted her up from under her armpits and walked her to the living room, setting her down on the couch and then walking to his and Isak’s bedroom to get the little kit they used to do her hair. Once, it had resided in her room, but then she’d stuck a barrette in her mouth around 13 months and that had ended that. 

“Make sure to sit still, baby,” Even said as he sat next to her and then pulled her between his legs, taking out the little hairbrush and, as gently as possible, starting to brush through her curls. Isak came out to sit beside them, holding things when Even needed him too. Soon, he’d finished the quick little braid and clipped a couple blue and white butterfly barrettes in her hairline to keep anything from falling into her eyes. 

Once he was done, he let her down and walked her to the bathroom so she could examine herself in the mirror. She tilted her head back and forth to check in over before nodding in approval. “Thank you, pappa,” she said, smiling. 

“You’re welcome, love,” Even replied. “Go play while we get dinner ready.”

Nodding, Faina trotted off to her room, singing some sort of song. Isak came up behind Even and kissed the back of his neck. 

“Ready, baby?” Even asked, running his fingers over Isak’s knuckles. 

“Yeah,” Isak breathed back. 

 

“Hei!” Eva threw both arms around Isak’s neck as soon as he opened the door. “Oh my god, it’s been forever!” 

“Hei, Eva,” Isak replied, rubbing her back lightly, before pulling back and hugging Jonas, too. Before he could get another word in, though, they were interrupted. 

“Auntie Eva Auntie Eva Auntie Eva,” Faina was saying excitedly as she ran in, and Eva immediately picked her up high in the air. 

“Hei, baby girl!” she laughed happily. “Oh my gosh, you look so pretty! What a beautiful dress!”

Faina beamed, never the least bit shy. This part of her was all Even- baby Isak would rather be sick than talk to his parents’ friends or strangers or… well, anyone, really. “Pappa braided my hair!”

“I see,” Eva said, twisting her slightly to get a better look. “It looks so nice, baby!”

“Thank you,” Faina said happily, before turning to Jonas and holding out her arms.

Eva handed her over and Jonas immediately attacked her neck with raspberries, making her scream. “Uncle Jonasss,” she giggled, squirming out of his arms and running to hide behind Isak’s legs. The blond boy turned around and picked her up. 

“Ready for dinner?” he asked, and Eva and Jonas nodded. 

 

Once Even had greeted them and everyone was seated and eating, Isak and Even kept sharing nervous glanced. Isak didn’t know why he was nervous. Technically, this was his first time formally telling somebody, but it’s not like he hadn’t shown up to them, nineteen and half-panicked with the same news once before. 

“So,” Even finally said after getting a nod from Isak, cutting into the conversation. “We have some news.”

Jonas and Eva shared suspicious glances and Faina started bouncing in her seat. 

“Baby, do you wanna tell them?” Isak asked, nudging her. As this broke the dam, Faina immediately beamed. 

“Dada has a baby in his tummy!”

There was a brief silence, and then Eva dropped her silverware and squealed, “What?”

“Oh my god, dudes, congratulations!” Jonas said at the same time, standing to shake hands with like everyone. Eva stood, too, and the rest of the night was just celebration. After Faina went to bed, Eva and Jonas stayed a bit longer, but eventually they went home. Soon enough, the boys were in bed, foreheads touching. 

“We have to tell our parents,” Isak whispered. “How do we always seem to forget that?”

“Who knows,” Even laughed quietly. 

“When can we all have lunch or something?” Isak asked. 

“I don’t know. I’ll ask in the morning. For now, let’s get some rest, baby,” Even mumbled, kissing Isak’s cheek. The smaller boy yawned and nodded, rolling over and pulling Even’s arm with him. He placed both of their hands over his tummy and hummed contently. 

“Love you, Evy.”

“Love you, too, baby,” Even replied, and that’s how they fell asleep.


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I always feel like this is a weird time to post and that nobody will see it and that I will get no comments and freak out about everybody hating the chapter bUT I also feel bad about not posting yesterday (I was away, sorry!) so here we go I guess!! Hope you like it<333 love you all

Chapter 5

“Even, I said no.” 

“Baby, just put it on for me,” Even whined, wrapping both arms around Isak’s waist and resting his chin on the smaller boy’s shoulder. “Pleaseeee?”

“Can you… stop?” Isak laughed, turning around and kissing his cheek lightly. “I’m not wearing that.”

“But it’s so cute!” Even argued. “And you know you’re gonna give in eventually- you’re just being grumpy because you threw up after dinner.”

“Oh, how strange, I’m in a bad mood after throwing up everything I’ve eaten for the past four months,” Isak rolled his eyes. 

“Do it for me, baby,” Even gave him puppy eyes, and Isak huffed. 

“Fine, fine. Just let go of me,” Isak laughed, and Even kissed the back of his neck and released him. Huffing, Isak walked to their bed and took his shirt off, rolling his eyes when Even beamed and cooed at the sight of his tummy. He quickly pulled on the shirt Even brought home and rolled his eyes- it really was silly. 

It was a white tshirt with one of those Baby On Board signs over his belly. Isak smiled. It was cute, he had to admit, but he was still in a slightly bad mood from throwing up so he couldn’t let Even know he liked it just yet. He needed more cuddles first. 

Sighing slightly, he did a little twirl to show off the shirt, rolling his eyes at the high pitched squeal Even let out. “It’s so cute,” he said, walking over and placing both hands over where the sign was. “I can’t believe you’re so cute, angel.”

Isak flushed slightly and looked down. “It’s alright,” he shrugged, and Even laughed, ducking his head to kiss him. 

“Lay with me, baby,” he said, taking one of Isak’s hands and bringing him to the bed. “Can I rub your tummy?”

Huffing, Isak nodded and allowed himself to be pulled into bed. “Hurts,” he said when Even put both hands over his stomach. “I hate being sick.”

“I’m sorry, angel,” Even sighed, and, damn it, Isak really did feel nauseous, even though there was nothing left to throw up. And he liked the shirt and he wasn’t really upset about anything, but he felt queasy and Even sounded so sincere that he felt tears spring into his eyes and fuck. Was this happening again?

“Baby,” Even murmured when he heard Isak sniff, kissing the top of his head. “Why does this have to be so hard for you?”

“It’s not,” Isak shook his head, looking up with teary eyes and trying a smile. “I’m just hormonal and queasy.” He knew he was trying to pretend to be grumpy five seconds ago, but now he was saying, “I love the shirt, Evy,” and kissing him, because wait Even bought him a really cute shirt and Even was so sweet and once he started crying, his brain liked to continue to remind him of other things to cry about. “I love you,” he said now, sniffling and rubbing his nose against Even’s shirts. 

Even tilted his head, smiling fondly, and pulled him close to kiss all over his face. He made sure to kiss under his eyes, at his tears. “I love you too, my sweet baby boy,” he mumbled, rubbing Isak’s back as he continued to sniff against Even’s collarbone. “I didn’t mean to make you cry by buying you a shirt,” he joked once Isak had calmed down, and then Isak laughed wetly and pulled back slightly, looking up at him. Even laughed too, nuzzling their noses together. “You okay, baby?”

“Mmhmm,” Isak nodded, kissing him. “Love you,” he mumbled. 

“Love you, too,” Even said back. “Love you a lot.”

“Can we watch a show?” Isak asked, snuggling back into his side. “I’m not tired.”

At this, Even gasped. “Is this my Isak? Isak Bech Næsheim? Pregnant Isak Bech Næsheim?” 

“Funny,” Isak rolled his eyes. Even kissed his forehead before taking out his computer to open Netflix. 

As they were halfway through a show, both of their phones pinged. Isak groaned and curled deeper into the blankets, whereas Even fished his phone out from under the covers somewhere and opened it. 

“Boy’s chat,” he said, nudging Isak, who groaned again. 

“Tell them to fuck off.”

“That would be rude,” Even laughed. “It’s just Magnus, anyway. He wants girl advice.”

“What’s new?” Isak asked. “Tell him to go back and time and stay with Vilde so he can marry his highschool sweetheart and never have to worry again.”

“You know, it’s a bit surprising you and Jonas both ended up with your highschool sweethearts,” Even said, typing. 

“Yeah,” Isak shrugged, “but it’s not like Eva and Jonas had a straight road. They broke up and got back together and broke up and got back together and broke up-”

“I get it, angel,” Even laughed.

“At least they’re stable now. But it’s not like they’re married. Anyway, though, it’s not surprising that we ended up together.”

“Awww,” Even cooed, kissing him all over again. He took a quick picture of them snuggling and sent it to the group with the caption, “Isak says you should’ve married your high school sweetheart,” before dropping his phone back onto the bed. They both refocused on the show. 

After a few minutes, though, his phone had pinged too many times to count. “What advice could they possibly be giving him?” he asked, checking the chat again. And then he let out a long sigh. “Baby?”

“Hm?” Isak asked. 

“We’re the worst.”

Squinting up at him, Isak shook his head. “Why?”

Even handed him the phone, and Isak scanned the chat. And, oh. They were the worst. 

 

Magnus: Guys I need girl advice

Mahdi: What now

Jonas: Dude

Even: Isak says you should’ve married your high school sweetheart [image attached]

Jonas: I second that

Magnus: UM

Magnus: WHAT IS THAT SHIRT

Magnus: [screenshot of a zoom on Isak’s shirt attached]

Magnus: IS THAT OLD?????

Magnus: ARE YOU WEARING AN OLD PATERNITY TSHIRT FOR SOME REASON?????

Mahdi: ???????

Mahdi: Is this for real????

Magnus: WHY ARE YOU NOT RESPONDING!!

Magnus: JONAS IS BEING SUSPICIOUSLY QUIET TOO

Mahdi: bOYS 

Mahdi: HOW DARE YOU NOT TELL US

Magnus: I SWEAR TO GOD YOU BETTER RESPOND!!!

 

“Oh, god, why are we the worst?” Isak laughed, curling into Even. “Faina tells Eskild, I vomit in front of Sana, we send an incriminating photo to the boys…” 

“We’re creative!” Even said, kissing his temple. Their phones kept going off until Isak finally found his and put in on silence. “I guess we should respond,” Even said, taking his phone and opening the chat. 

Even: Halla 

Magnus: HALLA?

Even: Sooo

Even: We have some news

Magnus: SHUT THE FUCK UP

Mahdi: OIIIIII

Mahdi: This is so awesome!!

Magnus: Awesome? AWESOME? MAHDI THIS IS FANTASTIC

Mahdi: Sorry, this is fantastic*!!

Magnus: I CAN’T BELIEVE WE ARE LUCKY ENOUGH TO GET TWO BABY EVAKS IN OUR LIVES

 

Magnus: Omg how far along are you??? Do you know the gender?? When’s the due date?

Even: Hahaha, you guys are sweet. Four months, not yet, and November

Magnus: Oh my god I’m dyyyingggg

Jonas: I wanted to tell you guys but they were being SO SLOW

Mahdi: Yeah why did you wait so long?!?! We could’ve been freaking out for a month by now!!!

Even: We’re kind of sucking at telling people this time

Even: Eskild found out because Faina told him, Sana found out because Isak threw up in front of her, and now this…

Even: We told Jonas and Eva ~formally~ though

Even: at least we’re not total screw ups

Magnus: You haven’t told your PARENTS yet???!??!??!

Even: uh….

Mahdi: dudeeee

Mahdi: my mom would be PISSED

Even: They’re always busy!! We’re having lunch with them next week

Magnus: EEEEE I’m so EXCITED

 

Even: Haha, us too<3

Even: alright, Isak wants attention, gotta go

Magnus: STOP I’M DYING

Mahdi: <33333333

Jonas: Hahaha, so needy

 

“I guess that covers that,” Even said, reaching down to bury his nose in Isak’s hair. It always smelled good to him. “They’re so funny.”

Isak nodded. “Were they losing their minds?”

“Pretty much. They’re excited, though.”

“That’s sweet.” Curling deeper into the bed, Isak mumbled, “Ev?”

“Hm?”

“I might be just the tiniest, little bit tired,” his eyes drifted shut, pretty eyelashes fluttering. Even smiled. 

“That’s okay.”

“Even though I said I wasn’t tired at all?”

“Even so.”

“Hmm,” Isak hummed, “okay.” He lifted Even’s arm and carefully layed it over his waist, making the older boy hold him. “Goodnight, Evy.”

“Goodnight, baby,” Even said back, closing his laptop and pushing it aside to pull Isak closer. He turned off their lamp and they both drifted off to sleep. 

 

“Pappa.”

Even slowly blinked open his eyes, trying to orient himself. It was still before sunrise. 

“Pappaaa,” he heard again, and then Faina’s little arms were snaking around his neck and she was climbing on top of him. 

“What’s wrong, baby girl?” he mumbled, slinging her over him and into the middle of the bed. He felt Isak shift, probably waking up. 

“I had a bad dream,” Faina whispered. 

“Aww, sweetheart,” Even said, pushing back some of her hair. “Don’t be scared. It was just a dream.” He yawned, snuggling close to her. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

“S’going on?” Isak mumbled into his pillow, shifting again. 

“Faina had a nightmare,” Even replied. He was rubbing up and down her back and felt Isak reach out and run his hand over her soft head. 

“Do you wanna tell us, baby?” he asked. 

“There was a person in a metal costume chasing me around and I couldn’t find you,” Faina replied, sniffing quietly, and both boys instinctively scooted closer to her.

“That sounds scary, angel. But it was just a dream. Everything’s okay. We’re here now,” Even said, feeling the way her breath was coming too quick. “We’re both right here.”

“Can you sing to me?” she asked, curling in deeper to Even. 

Sighing, he rolled to look down at her big blue eyes. Isak was already falling back asleep, which Even was glad for, and so he pulled the little girl closer to him and kissed her forehead. He instinctively started singing some old lullaby his mom usually sang him when he was little, and, before it was over, she was asleep again. Smiling, Even let himself fall back asleep, too. 

 

He woke briefly to the feeling of a tiny body crawling over him before rolling over, slinging one arm around Isak’s waist and kissing the side of his head and drifting off again. 

 

Finally, about an hour later, he woke up for real, with Isak still tucked into his side. Smiling, he leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Good morning, baby.”

“Hmmm, morning,” Isak hummed. “Where’s Faina?”

“I think she went back to bed in her room,” Even replied. “You have work soon.”

“Ugh,” Isak replied. “Can’t I just quit?”

Even laughed quietly. “No, you can’t just quit. We have a child, I’ll remind you.” He reached down and put one hand over Isak’s stomach. “And another on the way.”

“Mm,” Isak grunted, unimpressed. “You’re smart. Sexy. Charming. You could get super famous and pay for everything.”

“Yeah? And what would you do?”

“I could be, like, the housewife. Minus the cooking part.”

“Oh, so I’d work all day and come home to more work?” Even joked. 

“You would cook, I would clean. I would get rid of spiders and hold your hand during horror movies, since you’re a baby, and you would make all of our money. It’s very equal.”

“I am not a baby! Spiders are fucking awful. I don’t know how you can stand them-”

“I lived in a literal basement for a year, Even-”

“And while I can appreciate the value and cinematography and plot of a horror movie, I can’t understand how people like you enjoy them. They’re terrifying.”

“You’re just a baby. But I love you anyway,” Isak said sleepily, looking up at Even for a kiss, which he got, of course. 

Even pulled away and nuzzled their noses together. “I love you, too.”

 

Later, while Isak was at work and Faina was eating her lunch, Even took out his phone to text his mom. 

 

Even: Hei mama

Even: Are we still on for tomorrow?

Mama: Of course! I’m very excited to see you three

Mama: My little angels

Even: Hahaha, mama<3

Even: We’re excited to see you, too. 

Mama: Good!! 

Mama: Now remind me, does Faina like mushrooms?

Even: Aren’t we going out to eat?

Mama: Oh, are we? I was planning on cooking. If we are going out that’s fine, less work for me!

Even: Haha, okay. You and pappa can chose where we go, as long as it had kid food

Mama: Okay!! 

Mama: Is Marianne still coming?

Even: Yep!

Mamam: Great:)

Mama: How are things?

Even: Things are great! We’re all doing awesome

Mama: I’m so glad to hear it, baby

Mama: Alright, well I’ve got to go. Pappa sends love. 

Even: Alright, love you guys too

Even: bye mama

Mama: Bye, baby

 

“Pappa?” 

Even looked up from him phone to see Faina holding her empty plate out for him to take and wash. “Thank you, baby,” he said, putting it in the sink. “Go get in your jammies, okay? We’re gonna get ready for your nap.”

Faina nodded and trotted off towards her room. Even followed close behind and helped her change, turning off her light and reading her a story as she drifted off. Once she was asleep, he walked back out and turned on the TV. 

Grabbing his phone, he saw he had several messages from Isak. 

 

Mannen i mitt liv: I think I’m showing more because people keep smiling at me

Mannen i mitt liv: like, everybody is giving me these fond looks

Mannen i mitt liv: do I look like I’m showing a lot?

 

He’d sent a picture of him in the bathroom, shirt pulled up and body turned to the side. And, god, was that boy beautiful. Very, very beautiful. Even just wanted to feel that bump for himself, even though he spent practically all the time they were together with his hands glued to it anyway. 

 

Even: You look gorgeous

Even: And yes, it’s pretty noticeable

Mannen i mitt liv: I hope I haven’t gained a lot of weight

Even: Shush. You’re pregnant. You are supposed to gain weight. 

Mannen i mitt liv: Yeah but not like too much

Even: baby, you look perfect

Even: fuck you’re so pretty

Mannen i mitt liv: haha, keep it your pants

Mannen i mitt liv: at least til I get home

Even: Oi, was that a proposition?

Even: Do you have plans for after you get home, baby?

Mannen i mitt liv: You’ll have to wait and see ;)

Even: Well now I’m very interested

Mannen i mitt liv: Good<3 I like keeping you interested

Even: Angel I could never lose interest in you

Mannen i mitt liv: Me neither Evy

Mannen i mitt liv: I love you so much

Even: I love you too<333


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi hi, same time as last night lol but you all reassured me and I love you for that!!! 
> 
> Sooo some people have been requesting twins and I'm kind of digging it?? Idk though, what would people think? And would people want boy/boy or boy/girl??? Idk, leave it in the comments lol<3
> 
> LOVE YOU!!

Chapter 6

“Oh fuck- oh fUCK, Even, we have to start- start getting ready to leave in- in- uh, shit, fuck!”

“Shh, baby, stop talking. We’re fine,” Even mumbled into his neck. 

“But- but- mmm, fuck,” Isak broke off, digging his fingers into Even’s shoulders. 

“This was your idea, I might remind you,” Even laughed a bit breathlessly, before breaking into a deep groan. 

“That’s because I’m- I’m pregnant and horny all the time and- you’re supposed to be the one who talks me out of this stuff and-”

Huffing, Even pulled out completely. “Okay,” he said, “let’s start getting ready then.”

Isak head snapped up and he looked so absolutely, utterly betrayed that Even had to laugh. “Calm down, baby,” he said, kissing away the crease between his brows and eased back into him, making Isak stutter out a gasp. “I’m just kidding.”

“Mmm,” Isak hummed, eyes shutting again as his forehead fell back against Even’s shoulder. “You’re a dick.”

Even pulled him closer by the dimples in his back. “And you’re cute.”

“Fuck, fuck, please go harder, Ev,” Isak said, voice catching. 

“Okay, angel. Does- does this feel good?”

“Ahhh- ahhh- shit, Evy, fuck,” Isak layed his head back into the pillow and arched his back up, swollen stomach pressing into Even’s flat one. “Mmm, fuck.”

Even leaned down to suck at his neck, lifting him higher by the small of his back. “Fuck, you’re so pretty, baby boy.”

“You’re so big, Jesus fuck,” Isak managed, trembling slightly. 

“Does it feel good, angel? Stretching you like that?”

“Mm, mmmm, yes,” Isak gasped, nodding a bit. Even continued sucking a dark mark just below his jaw, moving to kiss down his throat. “Feels so good.”

“Love when you’re like this, love when you need me all the time,” Even said softly. “Love you so much.”

“Love you, love you too,” Isak said curling his toes as Even started hitting him harder. 

“Gotta hurry up, baby, we gotta stop soon,” Even said. “Can you come for me?”

“Mmhmm,” Isak nodded, curling into him. “Yes yes yes.”

“Be good, baby, come now,” Even mumbled, kissing along his face as Isak shuddered in his arms. 

Finally, he let out a choked sound and came between them, holding around Even’s neck. Even was still moving in him, but he wasn’t making anymore noise, only letting out the occasional whimper when Even thrusted particularly hard. When the older boy came, too, he groaned deep in Isak’s shoulder, holding him up before collapsing them both onto the mattress.

“Mmm, baby, so good,” he hummed, kissing along Isak’s neck weakly as he tugged them into a cuddling position. “You’re such an angel.”

Isak nuzzled into his side, grabbing at the blankets and tugging them up to his shoulders. “Love you, Evy,” he said quietly. 

“Love you too, sweet boy.”

They laid together for a bit longer, until Isak mumbled, “We really do have to get ready soon.”

“Yeah,” Even replied. “In a few more minutes we can get up.”

“But we have to-”

And, suddenly, their door swung open and a sleepy little girl wandered in, rubbing her eye. “Pappa?” she said tiredly as Isak flew upright, holding the comforter to his chest. 

“Baby!” he said, looking at her with wide eyes. Even also sat up, looking between them with his mouth slightly open. Isak shook his head. “Fai- sweetheart- what are you doing, baby girl?”

“I’m hungry,” Faina whined, squinting at them, hair all fuzzy. “Why are you and pappa not wearing shirts?”

“We- we just were in the shower, angel! Pappa was in the shower by your room and I was in the shower in our room!” Isak stuttered. “Um, sweetheart, why don’t you- we’re going out for lunch with farmor and farfar and nonna later, so just wait until then, or I can get you a snack or- but just wait outside, okay?”

Faina nodded and dragged her little blue bear out of the room, shutting the door behind her. 

“Fuckkk,” Isak whined, laying back down and hiding his face in the pillow.

Even was laughing. “Baby, it’s okay, she has no idea,” he said, rubbing up and down Isak’s back. 

“Oh my god,” Isak groaned into the pillow, “I can’t believe that just happened.”

“Angel, everything is fine,” Even said, shaking his head. “I promise. She’s fine. Let’s just hope she doesn’t bring it up at lunch today.”

“Even!” Isak whacked him slightly, rolling onto his back. “Why would you even say that? Now I’m gonna be paranoid!”

“Aww, I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Even laughed. “I was kidding. She won’t bring it up. She was all sleepy and out of it. I doubt she’ll even remember.”

“Ughh,” Isak groaned, but he was smiling slightly now. Even smiled back, leaning down to kiss him all over the face. 

“Come on, angel. You’re okay. Don’t worry,” he said, pulling back to play with Isak’s sweaty curls. “Faina’s gonna be fine.”

“Whatever. You’re so shameless,” Isak replied, shaking his head. 

Even laughed, nuzzling their noses. “You love it.”

Rolling his eyes, Isak kissed him. “A little.”

“A whole lot. You’re so fucking cute. And you love that I don’t get awkward.”

“Whatever,” Isak giggled. Even kissed along the side of his face again before rolling over and hopping out of bed. “We should get dressed.”

Isak groaned but also sat up and grabbed his clothes. Even got dressed quick and kissed the top of his head. “I’ll go entertain baby girl, you wash up. Then we’ll switch.” 

“Mkay,” Isak nodded, walking towards the bathroom. He walked in and started washing off his face. “Ugh, Even, was this necessary?” He said, examining the blooming bruise on his neck. “We have to see our parents in, like, an hour.”

“Just put some concealer over it,” Even called back as he walked out of the room, and Isak rolled his eyes. Concealer. Like that would really help.

 

He emerged from the bathroom a few moments later, and then Even went to get washed up. Once Faina was dressed and ready, too, they headed out. 

“Stay still, baby,” Even said as Faina wiggled in her carseat. 

“I’m hungry!” she complained loudly. 

“Well, if you would stay still, we could get going faster,” Even said, finally buckling her in and closing the door. He hopped into the driver’s seat and turned on the car. “Ready, sweetheart?”

“I’m hungry. I want to eat now!” 

“You have to wait a bit,” Isak said. 

“No! I want to eat now!” Faina pouted, kicking the back of his seat. 

“Faina,” Isak said sternly. “Stop that. What’s really wrong?”

“I’m hungry!!” she whined, kicking harder.

“Faina, we will eat in fifteen minutes. Watch your attitude, baby,” Even said. 

They both heard her mumbling in the backseat and she continued lightly kicking Isak’s seat. “Stop kicking, Faina,” he said, turning to raise her eyebrows. 

Faina kicked harder, making a sort of “Hmph!” noise. 

“If you don’t stop right now, you’re not going to be allowed to watch a show tonight,” Even said. 

“Nooo!” Faina said shrilly, now kicking her little feet back and forth into the seat. “I want to eat now!”

“We don’t have food in the car. We know you want to eat, but we cannot give you food right now. You can eat when we get to the restaurant. But you need to behave,” Even said. 

“No no no no,” Faina chanted, punctuating each word with a kick. Isak scooted forward so that the impact would hit him so hard. He made eye contact with Even and they both nodded, making a silent decision to let her cry herself out in the back. Giving her attention wouldn’t help anything. “Nooo!” Faina screeched, making both of them flinch. She burst into tears, tipping her head back and letting out loud, distressed sobs. 

This continued for a while, but the boys remained silent, only occasionally making light conversation with each other. After a while, she hiccuped to a stop and leaned her head against the car window. Even glanced at her in the mirror and smiled slightly. She looked tired but resigned to stop screaming. 

“Hey, baby?” he asked as they pulled into the resturaunt.

“Yeah?” Faina sniffed, looking towards him. 

“Do you want to tell your grandparents about the baby?”

She gave a small, watery smile. “Mmhmm.”

“Okay, angel.”

He parked the car and walked around to open her door, unbuckling her. “You okay, sweet girl?” he asked, holding her on his hip and kissing at her wet cheek. 

“Mmmhmm,” Faina nodded, curling her face into his shoulder. She was warm from crying. 

Even kissed the side of her head and then helped Isak out of the car. He was wearing something pretty loose so that their parents wouldn’t know right away. 

“You ready?” he asked, nudging the smaller boy, who rolled his eyes and nodded. 

“I’m ready. Are you ready?”

“Super ready.”

“I’m not used to telling people formally,” Isak laughed, a bit nervously. 

“I know,” Even replied, “it’s weird. But it’ll be fun. They’ll be excited.”

“Yeah,” Isak shrugged. “You know, it feels weird not being kind of ‘haha, we’re still teens but we’re having a baby!’ Now they kind of expect us to be having kids, you know?”

“I know,” Even nodded. “We’re so responsible now.”

“How did we even do this the first time? I was nineteen! I was a baby!” 

“You’re still my baby,” Even replied, squeezing his waist, and Isak laughed through his nose. 

“And you’re still the cheesiest, most romantic, most amazing man I’ve ever met.”

At this, Even stopped and turned, knocking their foreheads together. “I love you, baby,” he said. 

“I love you, too,” Isak replied, tilting his head up. Even kissed him. 

“Boys!” They suddenly heard, and they turned to see Marianne walking towards them.

“Hei, mama!” Isak said, lighting up. He turned and wrapped her in a tight hug, nosing slightly at her hair. “How are you?” he asked softly. 

Marianne pulled back and stood up on her toes to kiss his cheek. “I’m very well,” she said quietly. “Thank you, sweetheart.”

“Yeah,” Isak nodded. “Of course. I’ve been missing you.”

“I’ve been missing you, too,” she said, smiling and cupping his face. 

“Nonna nonna nonna!” Faina said impatiently, holding out her arms. Even was holding her but quicking handed her over to Marianne. 

“Oh, my sweet girl! Hei! How are you?” she said, snuggling Faina into her side and kissing the crown of her head. 

“I’m good,” Faina giggled. “I’m hungry!!”

“Hungry? Well then we better go eat!” Marianne said, holding her on one hip. She walked up to Even and kissed his cheek. “Hei, sweetie,” she said. “How have you been?”

“Great,” Even nodded. “It’s really good to see you.”

“You too,” Marianne said, smiling. “You look great.”

“Aw, thank you. You do, too,” Even nodded. 

Marianne laughed through her nose. “You’re very sweet,” she nodded. 

“Nonna, I’m hungryyy!” Faina whined. 

“Faina,” Isak said, taking her. He looked to his mom. “I’m sorry, she’s been fussy all day.”

“Oh, it’s alright. You were fussy enough for two toddlers sometimes, and probably still are, so I’m used to it,” Marianne nodded before turning and walking over to the restaurant. The boys made eye contact, both of their mouths slightly open, before Even burst into laughter. 

“She just roasted you,” he said, pulling Isak into his side and following his mother-in-law. 

Isak laughed, too. “I can’t believe this. My own mother?”

They walked in just as Faina asked, “Pappa, what does ‘roast’ mean?”

 

Once Alex and Liv got there as well, and they were all eating, Even nudged Isak gently and raised his eyebrows. “Ready?” he whispered. 

“I’m ready,” Isak nodded, kissing his cheek lightly. 

Even smiled. “Okay.”

He waited for a lull in the conversation. Once it arrived, he cleared his throat. “So, there’s something Faina wants to tell you.” 

Their parents got quiet and all looked to Faina, who looked at Even with wide eyes. “What?” she asked nervously, looking between everyone. Even smiled and nudged her foot from under the table. 

“Remember? The news you wanted to tell everyone?” She continued to stare at him with a worried expression on her face. “About dada?” Even urged. 

“Oh!” Faina exclaimed, eyes lighting up. “Dada has a baby in his tummy!”

Everyone was quiet for a moment. “What?” Marianne finally squealed, putting her fork down and bringing both hands to her face. “Oh my god, congratulations!”

“Boys! This is such great news!” Liv said, standing and walking over to Isak and Even. 

They stood up, too, and soon everyone was standing and hugging. 

“Do you know the gender yet?” Alex asked while hugging Even. 

“Nei,” he shook his head. He pulled back and put one hand on the small of Isak’s back. “We have the midterm check up soon, though, and then we’ll get to find out.”

“Do you want a baby sister or a baby brother, sweet girl?” Liv asked Faina, leaning down to push back her blonde girls. Faina looked up at her with wide eyes. 

“I get to chose?” she squeaked. 

Everyone laughed quietly and Even lifted her up and kissed her cheek. “It’s not really a choice, baby girl. I think farmor was just asking you what you would like better.”

“Oh,” Faina said, trying to wiggle out of his arms. “Down,” she whined when Even didn’t put her back in her seat. 

“Okay, okay,” Even laughed. They all sat back down. 

“So how far along are you?” Marianne asked. 

“Um, a little over four months,” Isak nodded. 

“Oh, and you waited this long to tell us?” Liv asked. 

“We’re sorry,” Even laughed, squeezing Isak hand. “We’ve been the worst at telling people. We told all our friends accidentally except for Jonas and Eva.”

“All your friends know?” Alex asked. 

Isak shot Even a look. “What good information to tell our parents,” he said. 

“We told them accidentally!” Even emphasized. “That’s what I was trying to say!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Alex shook his head. “Excuses, excuses.”

Everyone laughed quietly, except for Faina, who rested her forehead on her palm and sighed. 

The dinner went on for a while more, but after a while Faina’s eyes were drooping shut, so they decided it would be best to head home.

“Baby, I’m so happy for you,” Marianne said as she hugged Isak. She put both hands over his stomach. “This is going to be such a blessing.” She pulled back and looked at Even. “I’m so happy for both of you.”

“Thank you, mama,” Isak said, smoothing back her hair. “I love you,” he said, tilting his head. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Marianne said. “I love you too.”

 

“Congratulations, angel,” Liv said, giving Isak a tight squeeze.

“Thanks, mama,” Even said. “We’re so excited.”

“I’m so excited for you,” she said. 

Faina was practically asleep on his shoulder, so they quickly wrapped it up and headed towards the car. 

“Pappa, I’m tired,” Faina whined as he buckled her in. 

“I know, sweetie, but we’ll be home soon, okay?” 

“Mm,” she hummed, chest falling against her chin. Even frowned and felt her forehead. It was a bit too warm. 

“I think she’s getting sick,” he called to Isak, walking around and getting to the car. Isak immediately spun around to look at her before unbuckling his seatbelt to get up. “Baby,” Even said, laying one hand on his knee. “Where are you going?”

“To feel her forehead,” Isak said, shaking his head. 

“Baby, I already felt it,” Even said. 

“Yeah,” Isak nodded, looking at Even incredulously. “But I want to feel it.”

“You don’t trust me?” Even laughed, making Isak roll his eyes. 

“Of course I trust you, I just want to feel it for myself!” 

“Okay, okay,” Even waved him off, and Isak hopped out of the car. He placed the back of his hand on her forehead. 

“Ev, she’s really warm,” he said worriedly. “I think I’m going to sit back here with her, just in case.”

Even rolled his eyes slightly. “Okay,” he said, pulling Isak’s door shut and putting the car into drive. “Have fun back there, baby.”

Isak huffed but kept one hand on Faina’s knee the whole ride home. 

Once they got home, he carried her in and brought her into her bedroom. “Should we call the doctor?” he asked. 

“Let’s just take her temperature,” Even said, walking to the bathroom and getting his thermometer. They gently shook Faina awake. 

“Hey, baby,” Isak said, kneeling in front of her bed and smoothing back her hair. “Hi, sweet girl.”

“I’m tired,” Faina whined sadly, tears welling into her eyes. 

“I know, angel, but we’ve just got to take your temperature,” he said, and she sniffled and leaned forward, wrapping both arms around his necks. Isak lifted her up and kissed the side of her head. “Ev, do you have the thermometer?”

“Yeah,” Even said, coming over and gently easing the thermometer into her mouth. He held in there until it beeped and then pulled it out. “She’s 37.5,” he told Isak, who hummed and bounced her higher. “We should just put her down, okay? If it’s worse in the morning, we’ll give her some children’s tylenol.”

“Okay,” Isak nodded, laying her in her bed. “Goodnight, baby girl,” he said, stroking her hair. “Love you so much.”

“Goodnight, angel,” Even said, bending down to kiss her. 

Once they were done putting her to bed, they both got into their pajamas and got in bed, putting on a TV show. “She’s gonna be fine,” Even said. 

“I know,” Isak nodded. “I just worry.”

“Of course you do,” Even replied. “But try not to stress too much, okay?”

“Mkay,” Isak mumbled, leaning his head on Even’s shoulder. “I’m glad our parents were so happy.”

“Me too,” Even nodded. “But we knew they would be.”

“Yeah,” Isak nodded. He suddenly looked down at his stomach. “Oh,” he said, smiling widely. “Even, the baby is kicking.”

“Really?” Even asked, face breaking into a beam. “Oh my god, baby! This is earlier than last time!”

“Yeah, it usually is with the second baby,” Isak nodded, putting both hands over his tummy. 

Even put his hands over Isak’s. “I can’t wait to feel it,” he said. 

“I can’t wait, either,” Isak sighed. He leaned his head on Even’s shoulder. “I’m so excited. They’re kicking a lot, Evy.”

Even shimmied down to lay flat and on his side, pushing Isak’s shirt up. He looked at his tummy. “Hi, baby,” he said quietly. “We’re so excited to meet you! You’re so strong already.”

Isak smiled, watching him. 

“When you come, we’re going to have the best little family. You’re going to have so much love.”

“We love you so much. And your sister already loves you so much, too,” Isak said.

Even smiled up at him, moving up to kiss the younger boy. “I’m so happy, baby,” he mumbled against his lips. "I love you." 

“I love you, too, Evy,” Isak said, laughing through his nose when the baby kicked again. “And we love you so much,” he said. They both kept their hands over his tummy has the baby continued moving. Their sweet baby.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heii this is super short, but :) I hope you like it anyway!!! It's kind of sick!Even but more hurt/comfort than that lol<3

Chapter 7

“Okay, baby, you’re okay,” Isak cooed, bouncing Faina up and down on his hip as he tried to pour her medicine into a cup. “Everything’s okay.”

She was wailing, clinging around his neck and crying shrilly into his ear, face hot and wet pressed into his shoulder. “Shhh, shhh,” Isak mumbled, putting the cap back on the bottle and then twisting her slightly and holding the little cup of tylenol up to her mouth. 

“Noooo,” she wailed, turning her face away from the cup. 

“Baby, you have to take medicine or else you won’t get better,” Isak tried to reason. He’d been up since four thirty trying to calm her down- her fever had risen slightly and she was absolutely miserable. 

Even had been helping until Isak realized he was hot, too, and, upon taking his temperature, discovered that he also had a fever. He immediately sent the older boy back to bed. 

“I don’t wannaaaa,” Faina sobbed now into his shoulder, burying her face and sniffling loudly. She was snotty and hot and sad and Isak just wanted her to feel better. 

“I know, angel, but just take it now and you won’t be sick after a while,” Isak mumbled, rubbing her back. “How about if I mix it into applesauce for you?”

Faina’s wailing died down slightly at this. “How about you chose, baby,” Isak said. “Do you want your medicine like this or do you want it with applesauce?”

After a few sniffs, Faina looked at him. “Can I have applesauce?” she asked tearfully. 

Isak forced a smile. “Of course, baby,” he said, nodding. He walked her to the kitchen table and put her down at her seat before taking out a jar of applesauce from the fridge. 

 

By the time she was done with her medicine, Faina was tired out. “Are you feeling better, baby?” Isak asked, smoothing back her hair. 

“Mmm,” Faina hummed, eyes drooping. Isak lifted her out of her chair and felt her forehead, which was still too warm. 

“Let’s take your temperature one more time,” Isak mumbled, carrying her to the bathroom. “Then you can take a nap. Okay?”

Faina nodded against his shoulder. He quickly took her temperature and found it was 37.7, lower than this morning but still higher than last night and too high for comfort. Isak walked her to her bedroom and layed her down in bed, sitting beside her and running his hand over her forehead. “You’re okay, baby, everything okay,” he said as she dozed off. “Everything’s okay.”

Soon, Faina fell asleep completely, and Isak kissed her temple before standing up and walking back to the kitchen to get advil for Even. He also got a glass of water and walked to the bedroom. 

“Evy?” Isak asked, sitting on the side of the bed and shaking his shoulder slightly. 

“Hmm?” Even hummed, snuggling closer to Isak. 

“Hei, baby. I got advil for you,” Isak said, giving a tired smile. Even blinked open his eyes and looked up at him. 

“You’re so sweet,” he said, sitting up slightly and taking the advil and glass of water from Isak. He quickly swallowed the medicine and then put the glass down on the bedside table. “How’s baby girl?” he asked. 

“Sleeping,” Isak replied, brushing back some of his cute, unstyled hair. “She’s alright.”

“That’s good,” Even mumbled. “Lay with me,” he said. 

“Mkay. I gotta go to the store soon to get milk and stuff, though.”

“Okay,” Even yawned, wrapping both arms around his waist and pulling him into a snuggle. Isak sighed against his chest. “I don’t wanna get you sick, baby,” Even said, although it wasn’t obvious from their position. 

“It’s okay,” Isak said. “I’ve been with her all morning. If I’m gonna get sick, I’m gonna get sick.”

“Alright,” Even said, tucking his chin over Isak’s head. The younger boy shut his eyes, reveling in the warmth and coziness after such a hectic morning. But soon Even was snoring, and he really did have to get some groceries, so he got up and texted Even where he was going before heading out. 

 

The market wasn’t too busy. Isak quickly grabbed the few things they needed, loading up the basket. 

Soon, he was standing at the dairy case, when he heard somebody say, “Young man?”

Isak turned around to see an old woman walking up to him. “Young man, could you please- oh.”

Her eyes had drifted down to his midsection and her mouth drew into a tight line. “Nevermind,” she said shaking her head and turning on her heel to walk away. Isak watched her go with his mouth slightly open. 

After she was gone, he turned back around to the dairy case and stared at it. Fuck. 

He hadn’t actually dealt with anything like… that, yet. Weird looks, upturned noses, yeah. But not something so outright hostile and rude. 

And, fuck, did that hurt. 

Because even though he’d come a million miles and even though he hardly ever felt perverted or disgusting anymore, somebody doing that just sucked. Especially about something as special to him as being pregnant. 

Isak quickly grabbed the milk and walked to checkout. As soon as he was ready, he headed towards the door. 

When he got there, however, he realized the old lady was- quite slowly- walking through the door as well. His throat got a little tighter as he hung his head and tried to move past her subtly, but he felt her eyes on him and then- oh. 

Then she looked at his stomach and said, “God help that child.”

 

Isak came home to a quiet house. His heart was still in his throat. 

Quickly, he walked to the kitchen and started putting things away. God help that child. 

Why would she- why would anyone feel the need to say something like that to him?

Suddenly, he heard footsteps and then Faina was tightly hugging around his leg. 

“Hei,” he whispered, leaning down and picking her up. “Hei, baby girl. Are you feeling better?”

“A little,” Faina said, snuggling into his shoulder. “I’m hungry.”

“Okay,” Isak said, rubbing her back. He quickly walked her to the living room and set her on the couch, putting on one of the movies they had recorded. “I’ll get you some food, okay?” he said. “Stay here.”

He made his way back into the kitchen and got her some crackers with jam. “Here you go, sweet girl,” he said, laying the plate in front of her along with a sippy cup of apple juice. She started eating absentmindedly, eyes glued to the TV. Isak watched her for a few minutes before walking over and smoothing back her hair, pressing a firm kiss to the crown of her head. 

“I love you so much, baby,” he said quietly. She looked up at him, mouth around the lip of her sippy cup, before pulling off. 

“I love you too,” she said, smiling, and Isak kissed her head again.

 

After a few more minutes, he made his way to the bedroom, where Even was still sleeping. “Ev,” he said, crawling into bed and wrapping one arm around his waist. “Even?”

“Hmm? Did you go shopping?” Even mumbled, lacing their fingers together. 

“Mmhmm,” Isak hummed. His heart constricted a bit. God help that child.

“That’s good,” Even said, voice tired and heavy. 

Why would she say that? What did she think he was- they were going to do? Why would she think saying that would help anyone in anyway? 

“Even?” Isak whispered, sighing. “While I was there, this lady-” Suddenly, Even let out a quiet snore. 

Isak was still for a few moments before taking a deep breath and kissing the older boy’s back. 

 

A while later, Isak came out of the bedroom to find Faina asleep in front of the TV. He sighed and walked to the kitchen, sitting down and resting his forehead in his hands, elbows on the table. God help that child. 

“Hei,” he whispered. “Hei, baby.” He put both hands over his stomach and took a deep breath. “We’re really excited for you to come. And we, um… we’re just really excited to meet you. And I hope… I hope you’re excited to meet us, too.” He swallowed thickly. “It’s me, pappa, and your sister Faina. And we love you so much. Even though… even though sometimes other people don’t think we should. We love you so much. And I’m gonna- I’m gonna try really hard for you. And so is pappa. He’s going to be so good with you. He’s so good. But, um, yeah… I’m going to try my best for you. I promise, baby.”

God help that child. 

 

“Hei, sweet girl. You gotta get up, angel, okay?” 

Isak was standing over Faina, who was still asleep on the couch. He gently lifted her up as she awoke, making her whine quietly. 

“We’re gonna take a bath, okay?” he said, walking towards the bathroom. 

“Noo,” Faina whined into his shoulder. 

“Yeah, baby, we’ve gotta get you clean and out of these sticky clothes.” Her clothes were sticky and snotty and gross. 

“I don’t wanna bath!” she protested, more awake now. She started wiggling in his arms. “I wanna go down!!”

“Not now, sweetheart,” Isak said, holding her tighter. He got them into the bathroom and shut the door, sitting her on the closed toilet. He’d already drawn a bath and started taking off her shirt, much to her annoyance.

“Noo!” she shrieked, holding her arms stubbornly at her sides. 

“Faina! We have to take a bath! You’re sick, you need to get these germy clothes off,” Isak said, wrestling her shirt over her head. She started wailing, tilting her head forward and letting tears run down her hot cheeks. “Baby, please don’t cry,” Isak said tiredly, headache gnawing at him. 

“I don’t wanna bath,” Faina sobbed, shaking her head. 

“I’m sorry, baby, but you have to take one,” Isak said, finally getting her successfully undressed and lifting her up, putting her down in the tub. 

“Nooo,” Faina sobbed, drawing her knees to her chest and burying her head in her arms. 

“Baby girl,” Isak said pleadingly. He grabbed the soap and gave her a quick wash as she continued wailing. Once he was done, he rinsed her off and got her out. 

She was still crying as she dried her off, but eventually, as he got her dressed again, she hiccupped to a stop and just stood and let him pull her clothes on, quiet and drained and sad. 

“There, everything’s okay,” Isak mumbled, standing with her in his arms and kissing the side of her head. She held onto his neck weakly as he walked her to her room. “Do you want to hear a story?” he asked. 

“Mmhmm,” she nodded, crawling into bed and pulling her blankets up to her chin. Isak picked one of her story books and sat on the edge of the bed, opening it to the first page and starting, trying to sound upbeat even though all he wanted to do was go lay down and cry a while. 

After he finished the story, she was asleep, and so he walked back to the living room and turned on the TV while answering his emails. 

“Baby?” he heard, low and gruff, from the hallway. Isak looked up to see Even walking out, all ruffled and tired looking. The older boy beamed at the sight of him, though. “Halla, angel,” he said, walking over and sitting down, leaning his head on Isak’s shoulder. 

“Halla,” Isak breathed back. “How are you feeling?”

“A lot better,” Even hummed. “How’s Faina?”

“She’s asleep. She’s been screaming all day, though,” Isak said tiredly, letting his eyes drift shut. 

“Aw, I’m sorry, angel,” Even said. “I should’ve gotten up.”

“No, you needed rest,” Isak said, shaking his head. “It was fine, anyway.”

He felt the baby move around and let out a sigh. God help that child. 

“I fell asleep on you when we were talking before,” Even said. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Isak said quietly. 

“What were you going to tell me?”

After a few silent beats, Isak turned and kissed the top of his head. “It was nothing.”

“Mkay,” Even said. He checked his phone. “Jesus, it’s almost three. I’m sorry for sleeping so late.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Isak told him. 

“Your day must’ve sucked,” Even said. “Tomorrow, I’m gonna pamper you all day.”

Your day must’ve sucked. God help that child.

“Evy?” Isak whispered, eyes glossing over. 

“What is it, baby?” Even asked, sitting up to look at him. Isak kept his teary eyes trained on the floor in front of him while Even worriedly searched his face. 

“When I was at the grocery store, this woman… she saw that I was… and she said… she looked at my stomach and she said, ‘God help that child,’” he finally admitted, voice small. 

“What?” Even asked, drawing in his eyebrows. “Who?”

“Just some old lady who was shopping,” Isak replied with a small shrug. He blinked and a single tear rolled down his cheek. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Even asked.

“I just did, didn’t I?” Isak tried to joke. Even frowned, pulling him into his side. 

“Baby, I’m so sorry that happened to you,” he mumbled into Isak’s hair. “That lady is an idiot.”

“I just… sometimes I get really scared again, even though I know…” 

“Shh, baby. I know. It’s okay to be scared sometimes,” Even hummed. 

“And I just don’t get why people like that feel the need to say shit like that. Like, who did that help?”

“Nobody. People like that are just cruel, angel,” Even said. “Fuck, I hate that that happened to you.”

“It’s okay,” Isak laughed wetly. “I just… I’m just really tired today and I… that was just really shitty.”

“Of course it was, baby,” Even nodded. “You are so strong and so brave, but it’s okay to get hurt and scared sometimes.”

Isak sniffed and nodded against his chest. 

Sighing, Even kissed the top of his head again. “How about you go lay down, okay?” he said softly. “I’ve changed my mind. Pampering Isak Day starts right now.”

Isak laughed a bit and pulled back. “I love you,” he said. 

“I love you too, baby,” Even said, kissing him lightly. “And that baby is going to have such a good life. Just like Faina does now. And you… you are such an amazing father. Okay?”

Isak swallowed. And he nodded. Because in that second, with Even being so firm and tender, he believed it.


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi bbs<3 here's the big ultrasound reveal!!! I always get super nervous with stuff like this as I obviously can't do what everyone wants (unless you all wanted the same thing lol) and I worry people will be mad and stopped reading and ahh, so I hope everyone likes this and even if it wasn't exactly what you wanted you'll keep reading<333

Chapter 8

“Okay, ready?” Isak asked, squeezing Even’s hand as they sat in the car. 

“Yeah, I’m ready,” Even nodded. He moved slightly towards the door, but Isak’s grip was tight and the smaller boy wasn’t moving. “Are you ready?” he laughed. 

“I’m super ready,” Isak nodded. “I just… need a minute to… get ready.”

Even laughed again and leaned across to kiss his cheek. “Are you nervous?”

“Nei! I mean, how could I even be nervous?” Isak shook his head with vehemence. “We already have a four year old at home! And if we can handle her then- then we can handle another, even if they’re a boy, right?” 

“Yes, baby, I’m sure we can,” Even nodded. He smiled and stroked Isak’s knuckles lightly. “We’re going to be fine.”

“Okay. Okay. Yeah. This is fine,” Isak nodded. “This is totally amazing.”

“Yes. We’re fine, baby boy.”

“Okay,” Isak nodded again. Finally, he slowly moved to get out of the car. “We’re good.”

Even hopped out and walked around to the other side, taking Isak’s hand and helping him up. He smiled at the sight of his boy’s pretty blond curls but frowned when he heard him panting slightly. “You okay, baby boy?”

“Mmhmm,” Isak hummed, eyes shut. He held one hand under his stomach before taking a deep breath and straightening out. “I’m good.”

“You really are getting big, baby,” Even said, rubbing his back slightly. “You feeling alright?”

“Yeah, but my back is killing me,” Isak nodded. “I’m a lot bigger than last time at five months.”

“Yeah,” Even nodded. “It’s fucking sexy.”

Isak flushed slightly and hung his head, nudging Even with his shoulder. “Ev,” he complained, a small smile pulling at his mouth. 

“What? It’s true,” he said, pulling him in by the waist and kissing the side of his head. “You’re hot, baby boy.”

Isak laughed softly through his nose, leaning into Even. “I love you,” he said quietly. “And you’re hot, too.”

“Aww,” Even cooed, nosing at him. “Love you too, baby.”

 

Soon, they were in their doctor’s office and Isak was laying on the table, shirt pushed up, as Even held his hand and kissed the back of his palm periodically. 

“Alright, let me get a look in here,” the ultrasound tech said as she started performing the ultrasound. “You boys want to know the sex, right?” 

“Yep!” Even said excitedly. “We’re very excited.”

She smiled as the image appeared on the screen. “That’s good.”

“Are you nervous, baby?” Even whispered, leaning in to kiss Isak’s cheek.

“Not really,” Isak said, moving his head to look at Even. “I’m just excited.”

“Wonderful,” Even said, beaming. Isak smiled wide. 

“Um, boys, I’m going to get the doctor, alright?” the ultrasound tech said suddenly, standing. “Don’t worry, nothing is wrong. I just need her to look at something.” She shot them a smile. 

Isak frowned as she watched her go. “Why do you think she needs the doctor?” he asked. 

“I don’t know, but I’m sure everything is fine,” Even replied. He smiled and kissed Isak’s forehead. 

“Mm,” Isak hummed, tilting up his chin. Even kissed him on the mouth, once, twice. “I love you, Evy,” Isak mumbled against his mouth. 

“I love you, too, angel,” Even said back. Just then, the doctor walked in. 

“Hello boys!” she said cheerily, walking over. She picked up where the technician had left off on the ultrasound, humming. “How’s it been since I last saw you?”

“Good,” Isak nodded. “A little harder than last time. I’ve been really sick and I’m a lot bigger than last time, but it’s been good. Nothing awful.”

“Well, I might just have a reason for that,” she said, examining the image and then sitting down across from them. “I have some news. It seems… it seems that, in your last appointments, we missed something. This happens relatively often, but it seems that, in your last ultrasounds, we were seeing the womb at an angle where we missed that you boys are actually having twins.”

And… what?”

Even felt Isak’s grip on his hand get tighter as his mouth dropped open and he sat up slightly. “We… we… what?” 

The doctor smiled. “I know this news can overwhelming for a lot of parents, and I want you to know that there are options here. But it seems that, the way the babies were lined up, we couldn’t see both of them.”

“So…” Isak gaped, mouth open slightly. “So we’re… having… twins.”

“Yes,” the doctor nodded. “I’m going to give you some information on your options and different plans before you go so that you have some time to think this over, but for now, would you still like to know the sexes?”

Isak took a deep, slightly trembly breath and looked at Even. “Yeah,” he nodded. “Right?”

“Yeah,” Even nodded back, licking his lips slightly. He couldn’t focus. 

“Okay,” the doctor nodded, standing to examine the image again. She smiled after a minute. “It looks like… you’re having two little boys.”

Even’s breath felt like it had been punched right out of him. Two little boys. 

“Oh,” Isak breathed, turning to look at Even. “Oh my god.”

Even let a soft, wet laugh. “Two little boys,” he repeated. “Wow.”

“I’ll give you two a minute,” the doctor said, walking out of the room. Isak sat up further, looking down at his stomach. 

“Ev, I-” he let out a shuddery breath. “Can we… I’m kind of scared.”

“Yeah,” Even sighed, nodding. “Me too, angel.”

“I mean, can we even- can we even afford…” Isak shook his head. 

“Well, we can… we can pick up extra shifts, and you know I’m up for that raise. And my… my parents will help,” Even said. 

“Yeah,” Isak nodded, “and Faina will be in school next year, so we won’t be dealing with three kids 24/7.”

“They’d have to share a room,” Even said, shrugging, “but that’s okay. And I’m sure we could get hand-me-downs from our parents and friends and stuff. Plus, we have all of Faina’s old things.”

“Yeah,” Isak said. “We’d make it work.”

“So,” Even shook his head. “Are we doing this, baby?”

“I mean,” Isak giggled, “any baby of ours who we are capable of giving a good life… we have to.”

“Yeah,” Even said, laughing and leaning forward to kiss Isak. “And it’s gonna be so worth it, baby.”

“Yeah,” Isak said back. He was smiling now. “Fuck, Even. We’re having two baby boys.”

“Oh my god,” Even laughed, cupping Isak’s face. “We’re going to have two baby boys.”

“Oh god, Faina’s going to be so outnumbered,” he laughed. 

“She has Eva and Sana and our moms,” Even said, leaning forward to brush their noses together. “She’ll be okay. Plus, this means we can pamper her as our only girl. Give her anything she wants. She’ll be quite the individual.”

Isak laughed through his nose. “Raise boys and girls the same way,” he chastised lightly, reminding them of what Noora always used to say. 

“Oh, sweet boy,” Even laughed, kissing him again. “Oh, fuck, baby. We’re having two little boys.”

Isak laughed, too, smiling as he started getting a bit teary. “Oh my god. Oh my god, Ev. We’re having two baby boys.”

 

The rest of the appointment went by quick. It was mostly a blur, full of health things and concerns they should look out for. Soon enough, they were on the way home, and then Even was dragging Isak in by the hand. As soon as they got inside, he moved the younger boy to the bedroom, laying them both down and pulling Isak’s head onto his chest. He wrapped both arms around his waist and rested both hands on his tummy. 

“Hei,” he breathed, nosing at Isak’s hair. “Hei, babies.”

Isak giggled quietly. “We’re sorry we’ve only been talking to one of you. We didn’t know.”

“But we’re so excited,” Even cut in, lacing their fingers together. “Your sister might be a little… surprised. But she’ll be alright.”

“We’re gonna have a lot of fun when you’re here,” Isak said, tilting his head backwards to look upside down at Even. The older boy kissed his forehead. 

“Yeah. We’re going to be such a happy family,” the older boy said, pulling Isak tighter to him. “We love both of you so much.”

“Yeah,” Isak nodded, rolling slightly to reach up and wrap one arm around Even’s neck. “And I love you, Evy.”

“I love you too, baby boy,” Even said, smiling and ducking his head down to kiss the green eyed boy. “Mm, love you so much.”

They lazily made out for a while, until Isak moved to put his other leg around Even’s waist and deepened their kisses. 

“Mmm, you’re so sexy,” Isak mumbled against Even’s mouth. 

“Yeah? You want me, baby?” Even asked, shifting them up slightly. 

“Mmhmm,” Isak nodded. “Always want you.”

“You’re so fucking pretty, baby,” Even hummed, reaching down to cup Isak’s ass and pull him up. 

“Fuck,” Isak hissed, leaning his head down on Even’s shoulder as the older boy started sucking along his neck. “Fuck, I’m so hard already.”

“Mmm, I can tell,” Even nodded. “Can’t wait to get you-”

“Hellooo?” 

Isak rolled off of Even so quickly the older boy barely had time to react. “What time is it?” he said through his teeth, grabbing at his phone. “Fuck, it’s three. Eskild must be here.”

His phone had several messages from Eskild as well. 

 

Eskild: Isak we’re on our way

Eskild: 2 mins

Eskild: Isak

Eskild: You two better not be boning

Eskild: Isak we’re here

Eskild: Isak 

Eskild: Isak we’re here

Eskild: I’m texting Even too

Eskild: you two are boning

Eskild: your child is asking where you are

Eskild: you’re worrying your child

Eskild: Isak I’m coming in

 

“Fuck, they’re definitely here,” Isak said, getting up and moving towards the bathroom. “Ow ow ow,” he complained on the way, holding the small of his back. “Shit, my feet hurt.” As he started splashing cold water on his face, he shouted, “We’re coming!” 

“Ugh,” Even groaned, dropping his head back into the pillow. 

“Get up,” Isak told him from the bathroom. “We have look normal!”

“Ughhhh,” Even groaned more loudly, standing. 

“Just think of our four year old walking in on us fucking. That usually gets me out of the mood,” Isak said, leaving the bathroom and walking out towards the living room. 

“Halla,” he called to Eskild and Faina, who were in the kitchen. Eskild was rummaging through their fridge and Faina was sitting at the table, kicking her legs. As soon as they heard him come in, the both spun around. 

“Dada!” Faina squeaked, hopping off her chair and bolting towards him. 

“Hi, baby girl,” Isak said catching her and lifting her up. “Did you have a nice morning?”

“Yes!” Faina squeaked excitedly. “We went to the park and with granny Linn and they pushed me on the swings and I was sooo high!”

Isak raised his eyebrows. “That sounds super fun, baby,” he said, kissing her forehead. 

“Mmhm! Where’s pappa?” Faina asked, looking around. 

“He’s in the bathroom, sweet girl,” Isak said, putting her down. He saw Eskild shooting him a suggestive look but chose to ignore it. 

“Was she good?” he asked the older boy, walking over. 

“She was a perfect angel, like always,” Eskild replied. “Seriously, Isak, I don’t know how you made such a sweetheart.”

“Halla,” they suddenly heard from the hall as Even came out, clean and smiley. Eskild beamed. 

“Right, that’s how,” he nodded. “Halla, Even.”

“How was your day?” Even asked, lifting up Faina and kissing her cheek. 

“It was good! We had a lovely time together,” Eskild replied. 

“That’s good.” Even put Faina back down and nodded towards her room. “Why don’t you go play, sweetheart. Dada and I need to talk to grampa alone.”

“Okay,” Faina said, trotting off to her room. Eskild looked between them excitedly. 

“Oh my god, did you find out the sex?” he asked. 

“Well,” Isak shrugged, sitting down. “We found out the sexes.”

Eskild was stone still for a beat before putting down the glass of water he’d gotten. “What?” he laughed quietly. “Oh my god, serr?”

“Yeah,” Isak licking his lips. “We were… surprised.”

“Oh my god! Oh my- are you for real? Are you… are you excited?” Eskild said, walking around to look at Isak. “Wow, you do look bigger! Oh my god!”

Even came up behind them, wrapping both arms around Isak’s waist. “We’re so excited,” he nodded. 

“Yay!” Eskild said, clapping. “This is so awesome, oh my god!”

Isak laughed and leaned back into Even. “Yeah.”

“So what are the sexes?” Eskild asked excitedly, bouncing up and down like a little kid. 

Isak made wide eyes. “They’re both boys.”

“Oh my god!” Eskild squeaked again. “Oh my god, I’m going to cry, look at me.” He fanned at his eyes. 

“Eskild,” Isak laughed. “Don’t cry, guru.”

“But I’m just so happy for you, baby Jesus! Both of you! This is so exciting!” Eskild said, tilting his head to the side. 

Isak smiled. “Thanks, guru,” he said. “We’re really excited, too. You can tell people if you want,” he said as a bit of a question, looking over his shoulder at Even with his eyebrows raised. 

“Yeah,” Even nodded, first at Isak then at Eskild. “I don’t really think we want to go through telling every single person again. It’s been enough of a mess telling them we’re pregnant at all.”

“Noora almost lost her mind when she found out through Eva,” Eskild said. “She was so mad at me for not telling her. And then she was mad at you two for not telling her.”

Isak laughed. “We fucked up telling every single person but Eva, Jonas and our parents, so tell her not to feel too bad.”

Eskild laughed. “Well, I’ve gotta get going, but I’m so, so happy for you boys. This is so exciting! I would say we should go out for drinks, but,” he gestured up and down towards Isak, making the younger boy roll his eyes. “Anyway, yay yay yay and I’ll see you later!! Eee!! Expect to get lots of excited text messages from Noora and maybe even Linn, if she’s not in a mood. Tell baby butterfly I said bye.” 

He headed out towards the door as Even and Isak chorused their goodbyes. As soon as he was gone, Even pressed a gentle kiss into Isak’s neck. “Should we tell baby girl?” he asked. 

“Nei,” Isak shook his head. “Why don’t we give ourselves to let it sink in first?”

“Yeah,” Even nodded. “We can put her down for her nap and then get back to what we were doing before.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Isak laughed. “You’re cute,” he said. “But, yeah, we should put her down.”

“Yeah,” Even nodded. “We should.” He squeezed Isak one more time and then moved to towards her bedroom. 

 

Once Faina was sleeping, worn down by her day with Eskild and Linn, and the boys were fucked out and snuggling, the whole house had a quiet feeling about it. “I can’t believe we’re actually having two baby boys,” Even mumbled into Isak’s hair. 

“I know,” Isak said back, tilting his chin up for yet another kiss. “I’m so happy, Evy.”

“Everyone’s gonna freak out,” Even laughed. 

“They already are,” Isak said, opening his phone. He had several new messages. 

 

Linn: You’re having two new babies now?? You’re brave

Linn: They’re probably going to be really cute though, so that’s good:)

 

Eskild: Hei!! I might’ve told a few more people than anticipated

Eskild: In my defense, I didn’t know they were all having a reunion in Noora’s room until after I burst in shouting the news

Eskild: Love you baby gay!!!

 

Noora: You’re having TWO BOYS!!

Noora: That is the cutest thing I’ve ever heard<3

Noora: I’m so happy for you!!

 

Eva: OMG ISAKKKK!!!!!

Eva: YAYYYYYY!!!!

Eva: ARE YOU FREAKING OUT??!!?!?!??!??!

Eva: I’M TELLING JONAS 

Eva: AHHH

 

Vilde: Isak!!! I’m sending you and Even a big hug!!!!! 

Vilde: You must be so happy<3 I’m so happy for you!!!

Vilde: Do you have the names picked out yet????

 

Jonas: Bro????????

Jonas: Dude this is awesome!!

Jonas: I’m so proud of you man

Jonas: Neither of you are responding so you’re probably busy but just know I’m super proud of you and I want all the details soon<3

 

Sana: Congratulations, best bud<3 I won’t overwhelm you with a million texts on top of the ones I’m sure you’re already getting, but I’m super happy for you, Isabell:)

 

And Isak could’ve responded to all of them, but instead he locked his phone and snuggled closer to Even. In that moment, he didn’t want to think about anything but his babies and the love of his life. 

His family.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hihi, part of this chap is inspired by the modern family episode little bo bleep, as requested by Tammarita:)) I hope you like it!!!

Chapter 9

“Okay, so if I take Friday and Monday off, the five of us could go up for Friday and Saturday and then the two of us could stay Sunday and Monday alone,” Isak said, nudging Even. 

“I don’t think I could get work off on Friday,” Even frowned, kissing the side of Isak’s head as he hovered over the smaller boy looking at his laptop. 

Isak pouted. “But this is the only time everyone can do it.”

“My boss is already letting me take the week off after the babies are born, though, so I don’t think I can really ask for more time, you know?” Even said, nosing at Isak’s temple. 

“Yeah. It would just suck going up without you,” Isak said. He frowned. “I’d miss you.”

“Aww, baby boy, I’d miss you too,” Even said, kissing along the side of Isak’s face. “But you’d have the boys. 

“Yeah, but they’re all dickheads,” Isak laughed. 

“I’d be there first thing Saturday morning,” Even said. 

“Finneee,” Isak sighed dramatically. “I’ll text them.”

“Good,” Even said, standing and moving towards the kitchen. “This’ll be fun! Some time with the boys, some time alone,” he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the last part. 

Isak giggled. “I know. I can’t believe we’re going to have actual adult time.”

“Mm, baby, can’t wait to have you all to myself,” Even said. 

Flushing, Isak rolled his eyes. “Well, the boys are all on board. Now we just need to find somebody to watch Faina.”

“I’m sure my parents can. They’d be excited,” Even said. 

“Good. We can ask later,” Isak nodded, shutting his laptop. “Mark it on the calendar!” he ordered dramatically. 

“You and your calendar,” Even mumbled, walking over and uncapping sharpie they kept underneath their little calendar. 

“You love it,” Isak said. 

“I do,” Even nodded as he marked the dates. Isak stood up and walked to him, leaning against his side. 

“Hi,” he mumbled. 

“Hi, baby,” Even replied. 

“We need stuff for dinner. We’re all out of everything,” Isak said. 

“Hmm. After Faina wakes up, we can go, yeah?”

“Yeah. Are you keen on lasagna tonight?”

“Sure,” Even said, kissing his cheek. 

Isak smiled. “Yay. Thank you.”

“Anything for you, my love,” Even said sweetly, nudging him. 

Isak hummed and snuggled closer to him when suddenly they heard sleepy footsteps wandering into the kitchen. Turning, Isak smiled at their tired baby girl wandering out, thumb half in her mouth. 

“Hei, sleepyhead,” he said, walking over. Even grinned. 

“Halla, baby gir. How was your nap?”

“Mm,” Faina hummed, walking over and raising her arms. Isak scooped her up and let her pretty much collapse against him. 

“We’re gonna go grocery shopping in a bit, okay? We’ll give you a few minutes to wake up.”

Faina pulled back and looked at him. “Can we get ice cream?” she asked. 

“Hmm,” Isak hummed, looking over at Even with raised eyebrows. “I don’t know?”

“Maybe, if you’re really good, we can let you pick out something extra special as a treat,” Even said, lifting his eyebrows. 

“Really?” Faina squeaked.

“Really,” Isak nodded, kissing her forehead. 

“Yay yay!” she said, wiggling down and running towards her room. “Come help me get dressed please!” she said. 

“Alright,” Isak huffed, walking after her. 

As soon as they got in her room, Faina started grabbing some clothes. “Dada, when the two babies get here, will they sleep in my room?”

“No, baby, you’ll still have your own room,” Isak said, smiling. She’s been a little confused after the whole twins talk, but eventually she’d gotten used to the idea. “The babies will sleep in the guest room. We’ll make it into a nursery first, though.”

“What’s that?”

“A nursery is a baby’s bedroom. You slept in a nursery for a long time.”

“I did?”

“Mmhmm. It was purple and pappa painted mountains around the edges.”

“Why?”

“Because your name means the color of light on mountains,” Isak said, pulling her little blue leggings on. 

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“Cool!”

“Very cool,” Isak agreed. He finally got her dressed. “Okay. Ready to go, baby?”

“Yes,” Faina said, trotting out towards Even. “Pappa, let’s go!” she called impatiently, making them both laugh. 

 

Later, when they were at the market, Even took Faina off to pick out her treat as Isak moved to get some other stuff. He was trying to grab cereal from the very top shelf when he heard a voice. 

“Hi.”

Isak turned to see a super tall, super hulky dude leaning with one arm above his head against the shelf. “Halla,” he said, raising his eyebrows. 

“Need some help there?” the dude asked. 

“Umm,” Isak glanced towards the cereal. “Sure.” Did this guy work here? Otherwise, why was he being so weird?

“Here,” he said, reaching above Isak and grabbing the cereal. “Who’s this for?”

“My daughter,” Isak said a but awkwardly. The guy licked his lips.

“Nice. I love kids.”

“Mmhmm,” Isak nodded, self consciously putting one hand under his stomach. 

“So why are you here all alone?” the guy asked, taking a step closer and looking Isak up and down. 

“Oh, she’s just with her pappa,” Isak said. 

“Oh, so you’re not together?” the guy asked, raising his eyebrows. He took another step closer so that he was now towering over Isak, whose mouth dropped open. 

“Oh, uh, we’re-”

“Hi, baby,” he heard suddenly, and an arm tucked around his waist as Even’s lips smushed against his cheek. He looked up and smiled. 

“Hei!”

“Dada, look what I picked out!” Faina said, running up to his leg and holding out her package of chocolate cookies. 

“Oh, wow! That looks so good, baby girl!” he said, smiling down at her. The dude had wandered off and Isak was glad for it. What was his whole deal. 

“Sweetheart, why don’t you go up ahead and pick another cereal?” Even asked. 

“Okay,” Faina said, skipping ahead and browsing the aisles. 

“So,” Even said, nudging Isak. “Do I have some competition?”

“What?” Isak asked, watching Faina to try and figure out what she was grabbing. 

“That sexy hunk?” Even said. 

“What?” Isak asked, again, laughing this time. 

“He was totally flirting with you!” Even said, pulling him close and kissing his cheek. 

“Even,” Isak giggled, moving away from him. “He was not!”

“Is, he was literally asking if you were single before I walked up,” Even said.

“He wasn’t- he wasn’t asking if I was single, he was just… Even, he wasn’t flirting with me! I’m pregnant!”

“I’ve been telling you you’re so sexy, baby. Maybe now you’ll start believing me,” Even told him. 

“Ugh,” Isak groaned, bright red. His heart was in his throat. “You really think he was flirting with me?”

“I do really think that,” Even said, nosing at his pretty curls. 

“Whatever,” Isak mumbled. 

“Baby, I would be trying to pick you up, too, if you weren’t carrying our child,” he said the last part with a silly voice. 

“Stop,” Isak said quietly, smiling. 

“That guy was fucking ripped, too. That’s why I had to swoop in,” Even said. 

“Ev,” Isak nudged him. “He wasn’t- I mean, he was ripped, but he wasn’t trying- ugh.”

“You’re so fucking cute,” Even laughed, stopping them and wrapping both arms around Isak’s waist to kiss his nose and forehead and cheek and finally his mouth. 

“Evy,” Isak whined, giggling. 

“Issy,” Even mocked, kissing him again. “I’m just telling the truth.”

“Ugh,” Isak said, completely flushed. He leaned his head against Even’s shoulder. “That’s so embarrassing.”

“Why? You’re embarrassed about being a pretty, sexy boy?” Even asked, nosing at his jaw. 

“Ughhhh, Even,” Isak whined. 

“I’m just stating the facts, baby,” Even said, pulling back. “The guy wanted you bad, Issy. Which is why I had to let him know that you’re taken.”

Isak rolled his eyes. “Stop or I’ll get a boner in the cereal aisle.”

Even laughed and followed him towards Faina, who’d finally picked out a cereal. “I’m serious! I had to show him whose baby boy you are!” 

“Even,” Isak groaned, just as Faina hopped over. 

“Look look look!” she said, holding up a colorful box of cereal. “Is this good?”

“That’s good, baby,” Isak said. Faina was now skipping towards the cart Even was pushing to drop it in when suddenly she tripped and fell forward onto her palms and knees, dropping the box. 

Before either boy could move to help her up and check her over- before they even had a chance to speak, actually- the little girl frowned and opened her mouth. “Fuck!”

And both Isak and Even froze for a second that felt like a century. 

Then, Even let out a sharp, surprised laugh as Isak said, “Faina!” 

She looked up between them with wide eyes. “What?”

“You- baby, you shouldn’t say that!” Isak said, shaking his head. Even had one hand over his mouth and was trying not to cackle. 

Faina looked at them with wide eyes. “Why?”

“Because-” Isak sighed. He knew this had to be handled right, so he walked over and picked her- and the cereal- up, holding her on his hip and pushing back some of her hair. “Because that is a bad word, sweetheart.”

“Why?” she asked again. 

“Because, well… some words are not okay to say. Just like doing some things are not okay, right?” Isak said, smiling. Even had composed himself enough to come over and put one hand on Isak’s back. “Like, what are the rules, baby?”

Faina smiled. “No hitting, always tell the truth, be kind, no playing with anything in the kitchen, no watching TV unless dada and pappa say it’s okay,” she rambled. 

“Yeah, so just like you’re not allowed to hit or play with the kitchen, you’re not allowed to say that word,” Isak said. 

“But why is it bad?”

And, well, there wasn’t really any reason. “Every word means something, angel. And that word means something bad. Which is why you’re not allowed to say it,” he said, shrugging slightly. Even nodded. 

“But it made pappa laugh,” Faina said, looking at Even. 

“But I shouldn’t have laughed,” Even said, shaking his head. “I was just surprised. But it wasn’t funny, baby. Okay?”

Faina furrowed her eyebrows. “But what does it mean?” she asked. “Grampa said it when he dropped something.”

At this, Isak felt his blood boil slightly. Dammit Eskild. 

“Well, grampa shouldn’t have said it. And it doesn’t matter what it means, okay? Pappa and I are telling you it’s bad, which means you’re not allowed to say it. Do you understand, sweetheart?”

Faina frowned. “I guess so.”

“Okay. Here, let’s start heading out, okay?” Isak said, putting her down. He knew they weren’t going to get much further with this than an “I guess so.”

 

As soon as they got home and Faina was playing in her room, though, Isak brought it back up. “You seriously laughed?” he groaned, kicking his shoes off and laying down in bed with a huff. “Evennnn.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” the older boy laughed (which, still rude) crawling in next to him. “It was funny! And unexpected. Like, possibly one of the most unexpected things I’ve ever experienced.”

“But now she’ll think it’s a funny thing to say,” Isak whined, snuggling them closer so that his head was on Even’s chest. 

“No she won’t,” Even soothed, kissing his forehead. “She’ll forget about it in a day.”

“Ugh,” Isak mumbled. “Fucking Eskild. I’m going to murder him.”

Speaking off, he grabbed his phone and opened up a chat with his guru. 

 

Isak: Guess what Faina said when she dropped something in the supermarket today!!!!

Isak: “Fuck!”

Isak: Care to explain?

 

The response wasn’t immediate, so Isak sighed and nuzzled closer to Even. “I can’t believe she said that,” he said, smiling slightly.

“See! It was funny!” Even gloated, making Isak try to stop smiling, but that was impossible. Even was just too adorable. 

“It was not,” he argued anyway, a bit futile. 

“It so was,” Even said, ducking down to kiss his forehead. Isak beamed at this. “Anyway, we need to talk about your new boyfriend. Do I have to start calling you Isak Hunkyson now?”

“That is the stupidest fake last name I’ve ever heard,” Isak giggled. 

“No, seriously. I asked him his name and he said Hunk Hunkyson,” Even replied, shrugging. 

“Hmm,” Isak hummed, “I think I like Isak Bech Næsheim just fine, thank you.”

Even smiled. “I like that, too.”

 

A while later, when they were all in the living room watching a movie, Eskild finally decided to respond. 

 

Eskild: umm

Eskild: whoops?

 

By this point, most of Isak’s anger was faded, but he still had to let the older boy know he was pissed. 

 

Isak: Yeah whoops

Isak: grampa said it when he dropped something so it should be fine!

 

Eskild: I’m sorry!!! I didn’t mean to baby jesus, it just slipped out

Eskild: I’m not around kids all the time like you, my mouth isn’t baby proofed

Eskild: And to be fair, I dropped something really heavy onto my foot!

Isak: Still!! You can’t do that shit around her. 

Eskild: I know I know

Eskild: I really am sorry<3333333 please don’t revoke my privileges with her. I promise it’ll never ever ever happen again

Isak: … fine

Isak: Only because it would crush her not to spend time with you and because I love you too much

Eskild: Aww I love you too issy, and I seriously do promise I’ll never swear around her again<3

Isak: Alright<3

 

He put his phone down and leaned on Even’s shoulder. The older boy instinctively wrapped one arm around him. “You okay, baby?” he whispered. 

“Yeah,” Isak nodded. “You?”

“Yeah,” Even nodded back, kissing his temple absentmindedly. 

Isak felt a flutter in his stomach and smiled. “One of the babies is moving. Or maybe both.”

Even beamed down at him, putting one hand over his tummy. 

“You know,” Isak said, “with twins, I’m basically, like, twice as pregnant.”

“Mmhmm,” Even nodded. 

“Which means you have to start doing everything for me, like, twice as soon.”

Chuckling, Even tipped Isak’s chin up and kissed him properly. “Of course, baby. Anything for you,” he said.

Humming contently, Isak snuggled closer to him. “Remember, before we had baby girl, and I could just drag you into our room right now and beg you to have sex?” he whispered. 

“I do,” Even nodded, glancing at Faina, who was sitting on the floor in front of him, to make sure she wasn’t listening. Luckily, she was pretty absorbed in the movie. “We can still do that after she goes to bed, though.”

Isak nodded. “Good.” He watched Even smile down at him before looking back towards the TV. Then he watched Even watch the movie for a few minutes. He was so fucking beautiful. Inside and out. And, somehow, Isak, a stinky, grumpy, anxious little ball of nerves, actually got to spend the rest of his life with him and raise his children. 

“Baby, why are you crying?” Even whispered, turning to face his boy after feeling him stare at him for a few minutes. Isak gave a small smile, wiping at his eyes. He hadn’t even noticed he was crying. 

“No reason. I just love you a lot and I’m emotional all the time,” the smaller boy said. 

Even smiled warmly and kissed his forehead, then his mouth. “I love you, too, angel. So much.”

Isak smiled against his mouth, wrapping one arm around his neck to prolong the kiss slightly. And even though he’d just been a sappy mess, he started thinking that maybe they would put Faina to bed a little early that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ps, the whole fuck thing will definitely come back... perhaps when you least expect it... 
> 
> lol idk bro


	10. Ten

Chapter 10

Isak wanted to cry. 

Like, he was genuinely considering sitting down in the middle of the lab he was in, surrounded by his generally older and wiser colleagues, and start crying. Maybe he’s pull a Baby Wawa from The Office. He could so just sit there and cry.

“Isak? Are you okay?” Sana asked, nudging him and bringing him back to reality. 

“Yeah,” he said after a quiet beat. “Tired.”

Tired was an understatement. Faina had thrown a fit at bedtime last night and kept them both up for hours, and he couldn’t sleep well because his back hurt and Even couldn’t cuddle him like he normally could now that he was over five months along, and his pants were too tight and his feet were super sore and he threw up again after lunch even though he should’ve been done with that by this point and he really, really wanted to cry. 

“You sure? You could go home, you know,” Sana said, raising her eyebrows, except, no, Isak couldn’t go home, because he was already gonna miss like two or three months of work soon enough and if he started missing time now he might as well just quit. 

“I’m fine,” Isak said, shaking his head. 

“Okay,” Sana said, pursing her lips. It was clear she didn’t believe him in the slightest. 

They continued with their day and Isak felt more and more shitty. He hated this. He loved his job but he hated not being able to have Even snuggling him and making him feel better 24/7. When his shift finally ended, he practically ran (well, more waddled very quickly) to the tram. And by the time he was walking up to their house, he was crankier than ever and all he wanted was to go lay down in their comfy bed and take a nap. 

“Even,” he called, closing the door behind him and kicking off his shoes. “I’m home.”

“Dada!” he heard as Faina skipped towards him. She linked her arms around his legs and looked up at him with the most excited little face. “We missed you!!”

“Hei, baby,” Isak said, smiling down at her and gently running one hand over her cheek. “I missed you, too, angel face.”

“Come look what we did!” she said, taking his hand and moving towards the kitchen. As soon as he walked in, Even was walking over and wrapping both arms around his waist. 

“Halla, baby,” he said, leaning their foreheads together. “How are you feeling?”

He’d texted Even earlier saying he was having a bad day. Now, looking into his worried blue eyes, Isak felt like crying all over again. “Better,” he said, shrugging. “Now that I’m home.”

“Good,” Even said, smiling. He gave a few kisses all over Isak’s face. “We’va made cookies.”

“For you!!!” Faina added, still holding Isak’s hand. She started tugging on him, impatient, and complained, “Pappaaaa,” when Even didn’t let go. 

“Okay, okay,” Even laughed. “He’s all yours.”

“See,” Faina said proudly as she walked him over to the cooling rack, where there were several sugar cookies cooling. They were all decorated with squeezy frosting, some with smileys and other hearts. It was clear which ones had been done by Even and which ones had been done by Faina, partially because of the artistic quality, but also because of the piles of glittery sugar sprinkles on some of them. 

“See, look,” Faina said, pointing at one. It said dada in big, sloppy letters and had pink sparkles all over it. “Pappa helped me spell. He said you were sad, so we wanted to make you something special.”

And, fuck it, Isak was crying. How could he not. “Thank you, baby girl,” he said, smiling and laughing wetly as he started wiping under his eyes. He felt Even hug him from behind and kiss his cheek. “Thank you, too,” Isak whispered to him. 

“Of course, sweet boy,” Even said, kissing all over his face. 

“Dada, why are you crying?” Faina said worriedly, reaching up towards him. Even walked around him and picked her up. “Did we make you sad?” she asked, still looking at Isak. 

“No, no no no,” Isak said, laughing slightly and reaching out to smooth back her hair and kiss her forehead. “You didn’t make me sad, baby. You never make me sad. I love you so much.”

“But then-”

“Sometimes people cry because they’re happy,” Even said to her, smoothing back her hair. 

“Really?” Faina asked. 

“Mmhmm. They’re happy tears,” Isak said, nodding. 

“So we made you happy?” Faina asked, still looking nervous. 

“Yes, baby. You made me so happy,” Isak nodded. 

Faina smiled. “Good. Do you want your cookie now?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” Isak said, nodding. Even put her down and she trotted back over to the cooling rack and grabbed the special cookie, handing it to him. 

“Thank you,” Isak said. He got a plate and put it down. “I’m going to go change, but then we can eat, okay?”

“Okay,” Faina said. Isak heard her asking Even if she could have a cookie, too, as he walked out of the room. 

 

A while later, after dinner and after Isak had calmed down and stopped crying, they were snuggled up on the couch together, Faina on one end and Isak in the v of Even’s legs on the other end. “How are you feeling, baby?” Even mumbled into his ear. 

Isak smiled, lacing their fingers together over his tummy. “Good. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, angel,” Even said. “All I did was make cookies.”

Isak laughed quietly. “You know it’s more than that.”

Even hummed, pulling him closer. “I just figured you needed a pick-me-up after your rough day.”

“Yeah. And thank you for that,” Isak said. Even kissed the back of his head. 

“Of course.”

“How was your day?” Isak asked, nuzzling closer to him. 

“It was fine. I was worried about you.”

Isak frowned, turning to face him slightly. “I don’t want you to be worrying about me all the time.”

“Are you worried about me when I have a bad day?” Even asked, raising his eyebrows. Isak opened his mouth and then closed again. 

“Well,” he shrugged slightly, “yeah, but-”

“And of course I worry about you when you have bad days, too.”

Isak pouted. “But I don’t wanna, like, ruin your days because I’m cranky and sore.”

“Baby. You do not ruin my days. Do I look like my day has been ruined?” Even asked seriously, turning Isak to face him slightly. “I had work, I worried that the love of my life wasn’t feeling good, I made cookies with my daughter, and now I’m watching TV with my family. In what world is that a bad day?”

Isak giggled softly. “I guess,” he said, making Even groan and roll his eyes. 

“You’re impossible,” he said, squeezing Isak lightly. 

“Whatever,” Isak laughed, leaning his head back on Even’s shoulder. The older boy laughed and kissed his temple. 

“You know you could never ruin my day, right?” he whispered seriously. 

Isak smiled upside down at him. “Yeah. And you could never ruin mine.”

“Good thing we’re on the same page then, angel,” Even said. 

“Mmhm,” Isak nodded. “One of the babies is moving.”

Even smiled, rubbing his tummy. Then his hand slowly stopped. “I think… I think I feel it.”

Isak’s face broke into the widest smile. “Really?!”

“Yeah,” Even nodded. “Right here?” He put both hands over one area. 

“Mmhmm,” Isak nodded, beaming. “I’m so happy you can feel it!”

“Me too, oh my god,” Even laughed softly, keeping both hands on Isak’s tummy. “Faina,” he called, making her look over at him with raised eyebrows. “Come here, baby girl.”

She crawled over and sat backwards in Isak’s lap. “What?”

“Here, angel,” Even said, taking her hands. “Feel dada’s belly, right here.”

Faina cautiously put her little hands where the boys’ had just been. “Why?” she asked. 

“Just wait,” Isak said. 

She sat with a slightly confused face for a few seconds before her eyebrows shot up. “What is that?” she asked, looking between them rapidly. 

“That’s one of the babies moving around,” Even told her. 

“What? We can feel it!?” Faina asked, smiling widely. 

“Yeah, sweetheart. Now that the babies are big enough, you can feel them moving around in there,” Isak said, smiling back. 

“Wow! They’re that big already?!”

“Yeah,” Even said. “They’re the size of a banana.”

“That’s so little!” Faina said. “A banana? Was I that little?”

“Yeah, baby, you were,” Isak said. “Me and pappa were so excited to meet you when you were still in my tummy. We would talk to you all the time. Pappa would tell you about his movies and I would tell you all about my classes and how it felt to have you inside me, and we would always tell you how much we loved you.”

“Why? I couldn’t hear you,” Faina said. 

“Well, the babies can kind of hear you. And it’s good to talk to them, so they get used to your voices,” Isak said. 

“Do you wanna try?” Even asked. 

“Mmm,” Faina hummed. “Okay. But what should I say?”

“Whatever you want. They’re your baby brothers”

“Okay,” Faina nodded. “Uhmm, hi! My name is Faina and I like coloring and playing with my toys and being with pappa and dada and playing with Lisa and Julian. My favorite color is blue. My favorite animal is a cat. I think I’m going to like playing with both of you. Or maybe just one of you. I think it will be fun to be a big sister. But I’m a big girl, so I’m going to start school soon. You’re little, like a banana, so you won’t start school for a longg time.” She looked up and Isak and Even. “Was that good?”

She looked so sweet with her earnest blue eyes and snowy curls. “Yeah, baby,” Even said, reaching out to caress her cheek. “That was perfect.”

Faina smiled and nuzzled close to Isak, making them a three story snuggle. “I’m tired,” she said. 

“Alright, baby. You’re ready for bed then?” Isak asked, rubbing her back. She nodded slightly, yawning. 

“Okay. Come here, angel.” Isak picked her up with a small groan, making Even take her. They walked to her room, Even setting her down as Isak got out her pajamas.

Soon she was changed and snuggled in bed up in bed, both of the boys sitting next to her. “Goodnight, baby girl,” Isak said, pushing back some of her hair. 

“Goodnight, dada.”

“We love you so much. You know that won’t change when the babies get here, right? We’re not going to love them more than you, and we’re never ever going to love you less.”

A small, nervous look came over Faina’s face. “Really?” she asked. “You promise.”

“Oh, baby,” Isak sighed. “We promise. We love you and the babies more than anything else in the world. We love you so much, you can’t even understand. And that will never change.”

Even nodded, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “We love you so much, baby girl. Promise.”

“Okay,” Faina whispered. “Goodnight, pappa.”

“Goodnight, angel,” Even said back.

They got up and walked to the door. “Goodnight,” they both chorused as Even flicked off the lights and shut the door behind them. 

“Wanna finish the film?” Even asked.

Isak smiled. “That’s a kid’s movie.”

“I was into it,” Even laughed, snuggling him from behind. “It was a good movie!”

“Fineee,” Isak said, waddling towards the couch. “Ugh. I’m so big. And I have four more months of this, and I’ll only get bigger.”

“I can’t wait,” Even said, sitting and pulling Isak into his side. 

“Yeah, well, I can. I’m not gonna be able to cuddle or walk and my feet will hurt and my back will hurt and my whole body will be trying to kill me.”

“Aww, angel, I know it’ll be rough. But think about it. Soon we’ll have two little baby boys to love.”

“I know,” Isak nodded. “I’m so excited. Just not for the shittier parts.”

“Yeah,” Even said, nosing at his temple. “I know. But I’ll be waiting on you hand and foot for the next four months, so think about that!” 

“Ohh, will I be princess again?”

“Sure, angel,” Even laughed. “Anything for you.”

Isak hummed contentedly and smiled. They finished the rest of the movie in quiet. “What do you want to do?” Even asked. 

“I’m hungry,” Isak whined, nuzzling into his side. “Can you get hash browns from McDonalds?” 

“Baby, it’s ten thirty at night,” Even said. 

“Please?” Isak whined, looking up at him with wide eyes. “I’m starving.”

Even sighed. “You’re lucky you’re hot.”

Beaming, Isak rolled to straddle Even and kissed him a few times. “Thank you.”

“Mmhmm,” Even hummed, rolling his eyes. 

“Alright,” Isak said, huffing as he climbed up. “You go. I’m gonna lay down.”

“Okay,” Even said, standing and walking towards the door to grab his keys. “Don’t fall asleep.”

“I won’t,” Isak said, tucking into the hall. “Don’t take too long.”

“Yeah yeah,” Even said, smiling as he walked out. 

 

When he came back, Isak was curled up in there bed, huffing out small puffs of breath, eyes fluttering. Even sighed, putting the McDonalds bag down on the bed and setting besides Isak, fondly running one fingers along his nose, cheek bones, eyelashes. He knew Isak was awake when a tiny smile pulled at his mouth, and so he traced the cupid’s bow lightly.   
‘Babyyy,” he singsonged, moving his hand back up to smooth Isak’s eyebrows. “I have your food.”

“Mmm,” Isak hummed, snuggling into Even’s side. 

“You gotta sit up, angel,” Even said. “Come on, it’s getting cold.”

“Fine,” Isak mumbled, sitting up slightly. He made grabby hands towards the bag, making Even sigh and reach over to hand it to him. “Hmm, thank you, Evy.”

“You’re welcome, baby,” Even said, leaning back on the headboard and letting Isak lean into his side. 

“You’re sweet,” Isak said. “And cute. I’m lucky.”

Even smiled and laughed through his nose, kissing the side of Isak’s head. “So many compliments all the sudden.”

“I like it when you bring me food in the middle of the night,” Isak shrugged. 

“Well, I like doing things for you, so I guess it works out,” Even said. 

“Hmm. I guess so.” He ate silently for a few more minutes, before shuffling and looking up. “Even?”

“Mmhmm?”

“What do you wanna name the boys?” 

Even smiled. “Hmmm. Last time we had a low success rate with boy’s names.”

“Yeah, well. Maybe we could do, like, a nature theme. We already have a mountain baby. We could follow that trend,” Isak suggested. 

“Wow, we’re trendy parents now? We’re theme-naming our kids?” Even asked. 

“Shut up,” Isak mumbled, flushing with a small smile. 

“Aw,” Even said, nosing at his jaw. “I’m just messing with you. I think it’s cute.” 

“So what do you have any names?” Isak asked, looking up at him. 

“I don’t know,” Even shrugged. “Look some up!”

“Wow, so creative,” Isak said. 

“Well I’m sorry I don’t have an entire encyclopedia of baby names in my head,” Even laughed.

Isak rolled his eyes, sighing and taking out his phone as he continued eating. 

 

“Okay, so you like those?” Isak asked, looking up. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Even nodded, beaming. “I really like them.”

Isak smiled. “Okay.” He tipped up his head and Even kissed him. 

“They all sound good together, too,” he said. “Faina, Edan and Aspen.”

“Mhmm. Who should be who?” Isak asked, leaning back against the pillow. 

“I think we’ll know when we see them,” Even said. 

Isak hummed. “Yeah,” he said, snuggling closer and feeling his eyes drift closed. “I’m so excited, Evy.”

“Me too, baby,” Even said. “They’re going to be so amazing.”

“I know,” Isak whispered. “I hope they both have your eyes, like baby girl.”

“Why? I love your eyes so much,” Even pouted. 

“That’s sweet,” Isak said, drifting off. “But yours are better.”

“Baby, this argument will never end,” Even whispered, laying down now beside him and turning them over into a spooning position. 

“Mmm,” Isak hummed, “agree to disagree.”

“I suppose we have to,” Even said into his hair. They laced their fingers together. 

“Do you think they’ll be identical?” Isak yawned. 

“I don’t know,” Even said kissing along the side of Isak’s neck. 

“Mmm. I’m sleepy.”

“I know, baby. Go to bed,” Even whispered. 

“Okay. Goodnight, Evy. I love you,” Isak said quietly, a small, content smile pulling at his lips. 

“Goodnight, Issy. I love you too,” Even said back, smiling too. He kissed the back of Isak’s neck. “And goodnight, babies.” He could tell Isak was asleep now. “We love you so much, too.”


	11. Eleven

Chapter 11

“Why?” Faina asked, sitting backwards on Isak’s lap to look up at him.

The green eyed boy sighed, smoothing back her hair. “Well, you know how people get sick in their tummies or their noses, baby?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Faina said, nodding. 

“Well, sometimes, people get sick up here, too,” he said, stroking her forehead. “In their mind.”

“But why?”

“There isn’t really a reason, sweetheart,” Isak shrugged. “People just get sick sometimes.”

“When will he be better?” Faina asked worriedly, her eyebrows coming together. Isak reached forward and smoothed the crease between them. 

“I don’t know, angel,” he said, smiling bittersweetly. “But he’s gonna be fine. Just like when I get sick or when you get sick. We’re always fine, right?”

“Mmhmm,” Faina nodded. 

“So pappa will be fine, too. But what you need to do is let him rest, be on your very best behavior, and try not to make too much noise,” Isak said, bopping her nose gently. 

“But I wanna be with him,” Faina said, and Isak’s heart broke just a little. 

“I know, sweet girl. But pappa needs to rest. I promise, if he feels well enough to see you, I’ll get you right away. Okay?” he asked. 

“Okay,” Faina said. 

“Okay,” Isak nodded back. “Thank you for being so brave about this, baby girl. We both love you so much, and you are so good and smart and strong.” Faina gave him a small smile, and Isak smiled back, kissing her forehead. “Do you want breakfast, sweetheart?”

“Mmhmm,” Faina nodded, crawling off of Isak. 

Pushing up with some trouble, Isak walked towards the kitchen. 

 

“Hei, baby,” Isak whispered, sitting on the side of their bed. He pushed back some of Even’s sweaty hair and leaned down to kiss his forehead, but hesitated. “Can I?” he whispered. 

Even didn’t blink or look up, but, after a few seconds, gave a barely notable nod. Isak sighed quietly in relief and briefed his lips over Even’s forehead. He then reached over and took the plate of toast with a little butter that he’d brought in. “Are you hungry?” he asked. 

The bedroom was cold. The window was open, as it had been hot the day before, but now it was rainy and chilly outside. “Are you cold?” he asked. 

Even let out a small breath and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He cleared his throat. “I… I couldn’t get up, so…”

“It’s okay,” Isak said, closing the window. “I’ve got it now.” He walked back to the bed and sat down again. “So, do you want any toast?”

Even sighed, making Isak give him a small smile. 

“You don’t have to, sweetheart,” he said. “It’s okay.”

Glancing at him, Even hummed. “Faina?” he asked quietly. 

“She’s fine. I set her up with a show and we just ate breakfast,” Isak said, smiling. 

“And…” Even glanced down at his own body. 

“She understands,” Isak said quietly. In the past, they’d always had Liv watch Faina for the first day or two of Even’s depressive episodes, at least after she was old enough to really understand that something was wrong, and they had done that yesterday. But Isak figured he would have to explain to her sometime, at least explain as well as he could with her being so young. “She’s fine.”

“What did you say?” Even whispered, eyes brimming with fear. 

Isak kept playing slightly with Even’s hair. “I said that sometimes people get sick in their mind, and that it’s just the same as being sick in your tummy or nose or anywhere else. And that you’re gonna be okay, but you need rest. And she gets it.”

Even sighed and shut his eyes. “Okay.”

“It’s fine,” Isak assured him. “She’s a smart, strong little girl. She’ll be okay.”

Nodding slightly, Even rolled over and pulled the blanket slightly tighter around him. Isak smiled and leaned down, kissing his temple. “Get some rest, Evy,” he whispered, standing up and walking out towards the door. “I love you,” he said in the doorway, just before walking out. 

“Dada?” Faina said as soon as he walked out. 

Isak sat beside her on the couch, pulling her into his side. “Yeah, baby?”

“Can I see pappa now?” She looked up at him with those big blue eyes, frowning slightly. Isak reached down and stroked her cheek gently. 

“Not right now, baby,” he said. “He’s sleeping.”

“Can I see him?” Faina asked. “I just wanna make sure he’s okay.”

Smiling sadly, Isak sighed. He wanted more than anything to take Faina into their bedroom and make everything feel better, and Even would sit up and be happy again because they had a beautiful baby girl and the world would smile at them again. But that wouldn’t happen. “If you want to peek in very quietly, you can, but we can’t go all the way, okay?” he said. 

“Okay,” Faina whispered. Together, they got up, Isak holding one of her little hands, and walked towards the bedroom. 

“Okay, remember, you have to be silent, baby,” Isak said as he very carefully opened the door and lifted Faina up with a slight up of breath. “See?” he said, holding her high enough so that she could see Even buried amongst the covers. 

“Is he okay?” Faina whispered, forgetting their rule to be silent, but it was alright. 

“He’s okay,” Isak nodded, turning them and shutting the door again before putting her down. “Now go finish your show, okay?”

“Mmhmm,” Faina nodded, trotting off towards the living room. Isak followed her. 

 

Fuck, was it supposed to taste like that? 

Isak had tried making some sort of pasta and chicken thing, but he was fairly sure that this gummy, gross texture was all wrong. Did he overcook it? 

“Dada, is dinner ready?” 

Faina was at his leg, both arms wrapped around it. Isak smiled down at her. “Almost, baby. I think I’m going to make mac and cheese instead, okay?”

“Why? Did you mess up?” Faina asked, eyebrows going up. Isak smiled and rolled his eyes. 

“I only messed up a little,” he said, and she giggled. 

 

Later, after dinner and playing for a bit, Faina was ready for bed, but she wasn’t feeling too great. “I want pappa,” she was currently crying into Isak’s shoulder as he rocked them both back and forth on the rocking chair. He was tired and achy drained, but more than anything he just wanted both his babies to feel better. 

“I know, I know, angel,” he said into her hair. “But he needs rest.”

“But I wanttt himmm,” Faina sobbed, tightening her fingers around Isak’s shirt. 

Sighing, Isak rubbed up and down her back before gently putting her down. Faina rubbed her eyes, face bright red. “Baby, I can go ask pappa if he’s feeling well enough to say goodnight to you, but if he says no you’ve got to settle down, okay?” 

Nodding, Faina sniffled and sat down on her white rug. 

Isak reached forward and smoothed back her hair before standing up. “I’ll be right back, angel,” he said. 

 

“Evy?” 

Even slowly opened his eyes and glanced at Isak before sighing and rolling over, laying one arm over the smaller boy’s lap. He hummed. 

“Hi,” Isak whispered, smiling. He brushed one finger down the bridge of Even’s nose, then across his cheekbone. “How are you feeling?”

“Mmm,” Even hummed. 

“Faina really wants to see you,” Isak whispered. He felt kinda sick about this. He hated making Even feel guilty, he hated it when Faina was scared or sad, he hated not knowing what to do to fix everything, he hated being out of control. But he had to do his best, for Even and Faina, and for himself. “I told her you might need more rest. It’s okay if you do.”

Even sighed. “You can bring her in,” he said quietly. 

“Are you sure?” Isak asked quietly. “She will be okay if not. It’s okay.”

“No,” Even said, rolling slightly. “I wanna see her.”

“Okay,” Isak nodded. “I’ll be right back.”

 

“Okay, baby girl. You have to be really quiet and gentle,” Isak smoothed back Faina’s hair. “Pappa’s still sick, so you have to be gentle, okay? We can all snuggle in bed together but you have to be quiet.”

“Okay,” Faina said, nodding. Isak took one of her hands and smiled, walking her out of the room. 

 

“Here we go,” Isak said quietly, lifting her and carrying her into their room. He put her down on the bed and she immediately crawled beside Even, who opened his eyes and smiled the smallest smile. Faina burrowed into his arms, pressing her face against his chest. She was still teary and hot and Even’s shirt was getting a little wet from it as he slowly rested one hand on the back of her fuzzy blonde head. 

Isak gently layed down on the other side of her, sandwiching her in between them. He caught Even’s eyes when the older boy blinked them open and smiled, reaching forward to push back some of his hair. “Okay?” he mouthed. 

Even nodded, resting his forehead against Faina’s. The little girl cuddled closer to him, sighing quietly. “Are you better?” she asked quietly. 

Even took a deep breath. “A little,” he said quietly.

“Okay,” Faina said. 

Isak rubbed her back gently. He was exhausted. They all were. 

 

When he next opened his eyes, it was light out, Faina was still in between them, and she and Even were both still sleeping. Smiling, Isak layed one arm over them both. 

He felt Even shift and watched him blink awake. “Good morning, baby,” he whispered. 

“Good morning,” Even whispered back. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Tired,” Even mumbled, curling deeper into the blankets. “Hungry. I have to pee.”

“Okay,” Isak whispered. “Do you wanna use the bathroom while I make breakfast?”

“Mmm,” Even mumbled. He slowly got out of bed. Isak followed, standing and walking to the kitchen. 

 

A while later, they were all eating breakfast in bed. Even only had a few bites, though, and when Faina noticed this she began insisting he eat more, pressing the toast to his mouth. He opened it slightly and took another bite before Isak lifted her up, telling her it was bathtime. 

“Can I play with my kitten in the tub?” Faina asked as he carried her out, talking about her rubber bath toy cat. 

“Sure, baby,” Isak said. 

 

Even was tired. 

He knew what it was like to be buried in exhaustion, at least this wasn’t that. It had been two days ago, maybe. And yesterday morning, a little bit, too. Today was better. 

On Friday, he had been fucking glittering. And he knew what it meant, yeah. But it had still been kind of nice. Holding onto that was nice. At least it wasn’t this. 

Isak was giving Faina a bath. 

Part of him wanted to be with them in the bathroom. A bigger part of him was sunk into the bed. 

The sun was coming through their blinds. Yesterday, it had been cloudy out. The rain had been coming in a little, getting on their window pane. Isak fixed it. 

Now it was a little sunnier out. Which was fitting.

“Even?” 

The older boy sat up slightly, looked towards the door. Isak peeking in, a nervous smile on his face. “Hi,” Even whispered.

Taking this as a cue, Isak walked in and crawled into bed. “Hei,” he whispered, smiling.

Even reminded himself to smile back. “Where’s Faina?”

“Napping,” Isak whispered, nuzzling their noses together. “How are you feeling?”

“Mmm,” Even hummed. “Better.”

Better always made Isak happy. Better was good. Even know that. It was just hard to remember, sometimes, when “better” meant better than decay and rot inside his stomach. 

“That’s good,” Isak said, unsurprisingly. He reached out and layed one hand on Even’s cheek. Somehow this made him smile more easily. Isak had fixed something again. “Do you want me to stay?”

Even nodded. “Please.”

“Yeah,” Isak said, stroking his cheek. “Faina is insisting we all go shopping for the babies together. She wants to help us pick things out.”

Even shut his eyes. Isak kept talking. Even fell asleep to his voice. 

 

“Pappa?”

“Yeah, baby girl?” 

Faina was curled up in their bed next to him. Isak was in the kitchen. 

“Why are you sad?” she whispered, eyes nervous. “Dada said you’re sick up here.” She pressed one small palm to his forehead. 

Even sighed, shutting his eyes. I am sick, he wanted to say. All the time. My mind is broken. Instead, he took her hand and kissed it. “Yeah,” he said. “I am. It’s okay, though.”

“But it makes you sad,” Faina said. 

“Only for a little while,” Even replied. “And I’m not all sad. I’m happy that you’re here in bed with me.” He was happy that she was in bed with him. That was true. He could be happy now. Five days. 

“That’s good,” Faina whispered. She yawned and snuggled into him. “Can I sleep here tonight?”

She was already in her pajamas. “Okay,” Even said. 

 

When Isak walked back in, they were asleep next to each other, faces close to identical, blue eyes shut, noses nearly touching, faces round and soft. He smiled and walked to the side of the bed, sitting. He was sore and tired. Very tired. 

The dishes still needed to be done, and the laundry, but that could all wait until tomorrow. Instead of doing chores, he layed down next to Faina and closed his eyes.


	12. Twelve

Chapter 12

“Baby, who are we shopping for again?”

“The babies,” Faina said, still staring at the stuffed kitten she’d just asked for. 

“Well then why do we have three things in the cart for you?” Isak asked, raising his eyebrows. Faina fiddled with the kitten.

“Because… I want… because you love me?” Faina said hopefully. Even laughed, leaning against Isak’s back and holding around his waist. 

“She’s got you there,” Even mumbled, kissing the side of Isak’s neck. The younger boy glared at him. 

“I’m trying to be stern,” he said. 

“It is a cute kitten,” Even shrugged. 

“You’re no help,” Isak complained, but at this point they were both giving him puppy eyes so he threw up his hands with a, “Fine, fine,” and turned to walk away. 

Faina yayed and Even grabbed him by the wrist and spun him back around and kissed him. “You’re sweet,” he said against the green eyed boy’s neck. 

“Yeah, well,” Isak shrugged, kissing him again. Even licked along his bottom lip and he pulled back, laughing and trying to will away the warmth that had immediately pooled in his stomach.

“Keep it PG,” he said, turning the walk away. 

Even giggled and kept their fingers laced together. “Baby, let’s just get that one,” he said, pointing at a crib and reminding Isak of what they had been looking for before the whole kitten debacle. 

Looking at the crib Even had suggested, Isak wrinkled his brow. “It’s brown,” he said. 

“Yeah?” Even replied. 

“The other crib is white,” Isak said, shaking his head indignantly. 

“So?” Even asked. 

“Soo they’re supposed to match?” Isak said. “Unless we’re painting both of them. But this doesn’t even have the same type of bars as the other one. They have to look the same,” Isak said, starting to walk away. 

“Baby,” Even laughed. “You need to relax about this.”

“I am relaxed,” Isak rolled his eyes. “I just want the nursery, for our children, I might remind you, to look nice.”

“What did my nursery look like?” Faina asked, tugging at his other hand. 

“Well, it was purple, and it had blue mountains along the trim. It was very pretty,” Isak said. “But it was at our old house.”

“We lived somewhere else?” Faina asked in surprise. 

“Well, pappa and I have lived in lots of different places,” Isak said. “First, we both lives with our mamas and pappas.”

“You did?”

“Yep. Pappa lived with Farmor and Farfar, and I lived with Nonna and… and my pappa,” Isak said. 

“Who is your pappa?” Isak asked. 

Even gently stroked Isak’s knuckles as he sighed gently. “Well… he’s your other grandfather.”

“Like grampa?” Faina asked. 

“No,” Isak laughed quietly. “You know grampa’s not your real grandfather, baby.”

Faina giggled. “I know. But, so… why don’t I know your pappa?”

“Well,” Isak shrugged, “you’ve met a few times. When you were really little. But you haven’t met him recently, that’s true.”

“Does he love with nonna?” Faina asked. 

“No, baby, he doesn’t live with nonna,” Isak shook his head. 

“Why not?” Faina asked. “Farmor and farfar live together.”

“I know,” Isak said, “but sometimes… sometimes other people who have kids don’t live together.”

“Why not?”

“Because…” Isak fumbled, shrugging. Even gently kissed the back of his hand. 

“Because, baby, sometimes, people who used to love each other enough to make a baby don’t anymore. And it’s sad when it happens, but sometimes it’s better, because both people are happier,” the blue eyed boy said. 

“That’s not going to happen to you and dada, right?” Faina asked, instantly worried, as they both knew she would be. But it had to be explained sometime. 

“No,” Isak said, turning to face her and pushing back some of her hair. “The only time that happens is when there’s something wrong with the way they love each other. Like, they might love each other at first, but there are just problems they can’t fix. But me and pappa can fix anything, because our love is bigger than any problem. Okay?” 

“Promise?” Faina asked. 

“Promise,” they chorused. 

“Can I meet your pappa again?” Faina asked. 

“Maybe,” Isak said, smiling. 

Faina smiled back. “Where did you live after that?”

“Well, pappa kept living with farmor and farfar, but I moved in with Linn and Eskild when I was fifteen,” Isak told her. 

“Why?”

“Because…my pappa and nonna… because I had to. But it was okay, because I loved living with them. And then I met pappa, and we moved in together in our first apartment. Then we moved to a new one, and the next one after that was the one you first lived in,” Isak said.

“Really?” Faina asked excitedly. 

“Mmhmm. And then we moved into our first house,” Even said.

“And that’s where we live now?” Faina asked. 

“Yeah,” Isak nodded. 

“Are we gonna leave?” she asked. 

“No time soon,” Even told her. 

“Okay,” Faina said. 

“Oh, baby, what about this one? It’s almost exactly the same,” Even said suddenly, walking over to another crib. Isak hummed, pulling out his phone. 

“It’s similar,” he admitted. “Maybe we could paint them both black. I think they would look even better like that.”

“Why black?” Even asked. 

“I was thinking we could do a sort of space theme,” Isak said. “Not, like, crazy or anything. But just the way Faina’s was a little mountainy, it could be a little spacey,” Isak said.

“Mmm. That sounds nice.”

“Yeah?”

Even tucked one arm around his waist. “Yeah.”

“Are we getting that one?” Faina asked. 

“I think so, baby,” Isak said. 

“Okay. Can I help pick out their clothes?” she asked, bouncing. 

“Sure, sweetheart.” They’d picked out all the other furniture they’d need. All they had left was the fun stuff. 

“Yay!” Faina squeaked, trotting off towards the clothing section. 

“Baby, slow down,” Even called as Isak tried to keep up with her, waddling slightly. “Dada can’t move that fast anymore,” he laughed quietly, watching the green eyed boy struggle.

“I can keep up just fine, Even,” Isak huffed. 

“Issy, sweet boy, you can barely keep up with us at walking pace,” Even said. 

“That is so not true! I’m- I’m- ugh-” he was huffing now, holding both hands under his tummy. 

Even chuckled and put one hand on the small of his back. “Are you feeling okay?” he asked. 

“Mmm,” Isak hummed. “Heavy. Achey.”

Kissing up the side of his face, Even smiled. “I love you so much, you know.”

“I know. I love you, too, Evy,” Isak hummed. “But you didn’t make me feel less heavy and achey.”

Suddenly, his phone pinged, and he grabbed it from his pocket. 

 

Eva: Isak!

Eva: Isakkk!!!!

Isak: What

Eva: Isak Yaki, hi!!!

Eva: Can I ask you for advice?

Isak: Anytime 

Eva: Jonas is mad at me

Isak: Why

Eva: I DON’T KNOW

Eva: He’s just acting annoyed!!!

Eva: I asked him the matter but he said nothing

Isak: Are you sure he’s mad at you then?

Isak: He could just be annoyed abt something else

Eva: I mean I guess but then why wouldn’t he tell me??

Isak: Idk, maybe he just needs time to get over it and it’s not really a big deal

Eva: But I still want to know!!!

Isak: Then maybe just tell him that

Eva: You’re not good at advice:(

Isak: Hey! I’m amazing at advice!!

Eva: Not when it comes to Jonas!!

Isak: Well I never dated Jonas now did I

Eva: But you’re his BEST FRIEND, besides mee of course

Eva: And you have the most perfect fucking relationship

Eva: So you should be able to help

Isak: well I told you what I think you should do

Isak: Just be honest

Isak: That’s the best advice

Eva: ugh

Eva: whatever

Eva: thanks issy

Isak: No problem <3

 

“Pappa, dada, can we get these?” Faina came running over, holding bright orange tshirt with a bunch of dinosaur skeletons on it and the words “I dig dinos.”

“That’s cute!!” Even said enthusiastically. “Issy, we should get that!”

“Sure,” Isak said, picking it up and putting it in the cart. 

“What about this?” Faina asked again, grabbing another shirt that read, “The party has arrived” in all rainbow letters on a black background. She definitely couldn’t read it, but she probably just liked the colors. 

“Okay,” Isak said. 

“And these?” she grabbed a pack of pink, orange and blue pants. 

Isak rolled his eyes. “Okay.”

“What about this?” she was holding a full outfit, grey pants and a hoodie with little koala ears on the hood. 

“Oh my god, that’s so adorable,” Even squealed. “We need that.”

“Fineee,” Isak sighed. 

“What about this, baby?” Even said, picking up a onesie with “SO SLEEPY” written on it. “Or maybe we should just get this for you,” he giggled.

Isak pouted. “You’re mean.”

“Aww,” Even cooed. “You know I love my sleepy baby.”

“Whatever,” Isak mumbled. Even giggled again and came up behind him, kissing him all over. “Ugh,” the younger boy laughed, “get out of here.”

“Ohh, what about this? We have to get this, Issy,” Even said, letting go and grabbing a tshirt that said, “My big sister is my hero.”

“What’s it say?” Faina asked, and, when Even read it to her, her face lit up. “That’s me!”

“Yep,” Even said. “Aw, this one’s cute, too.” The next one was a onesie that said, “I laugh at pappa’s jokes.”

“You do know we have about a million onesies that used to be Faina’s that they could wear,” Isak sighed, putting it in the cart. 

“But none that said that,” Even pouted. Isak rolled his eyes and kissed the frown away. 

“Can we get this?” Faina asked, holding up a cute little stuffed plante with a smiley face knitted into it and a ring around it. 

“Sure,” Isak said, dropping it in. 

Faina went to trot off towards another toy, but instead she bumped right into a redhaired lady holding a baby and squeaked, “Oh!”

“Oh, hi there,” the lady said. “What’s your name?”

“Faina,” she whispered shyly, walking back over to Even and holding onto his leg. 

“What a pretty name!” the lady said, bouncing her baby. She smiled at the boys.

Even smiled back. “What do you say, baby?” he asked, nudging her. 

“Thank you,” Faina whispered. 

“She’s very beautiful,” the lady said. Faina pressed her face into Even’s pant leg and he smoothed back her hair. 

“Thank you,” Isak said, leaning into Even’s side. 

“How old is she?” the lady asked, smiling and leaning on the table of clothes to her left. 

“Four,” Isak said. 

“Wow. He’s only three months,” she said, smiling at her baby. 

“He’s adorable,” Even said. 

“Thank you,” the lady replied, smiling. “When are you due?” she asked, nodding at Isak. 

“Oh,” he flushed, “um, not until November.” 

“Wow,” she made wide eyes. “I… nevermind.”

“No,” Isak laughed, looking down at his feet. “It’s, um, we’re expecting two, so…”

“Oh!” the lady laughed. “Yeah, I was going to say, but I didn’t want to be rude.”

“It’s fine,” Isak said, flushing and smiling. He felt Even’s hand come to the small of his back. 

“You’re glowing, by the way,” she said. 

“Thank you,” Isak said. 

“What does she mean?” Faina whispered to Even, who lifted her up and kissed her cheek. 

“It’s just something people say, baby,” he said. 

The woman eventually walked away, and Even giggled, pulling Isak into his side. “You’re glowing, baby,” he said, kissing the side of his face. 

Isak blushed and smiled. “Shut up,” he mumbled. 

“You’re so cute,” Even laughed. Faina was still hopping around the aisle, grabbing things she wanted to buy for the babies. 

“Can we get this?!” she asked, holding up a rainbow pyramid of teething rings. 

“We already have one of those,” Isak said. 

“Really?” Faina asked, putting it down. “Why?”

“Because you had one when you were little,” Isak said. “You needed it when your teeth were growing.”

“What do you mean?” Faina asked, skipping beside them. 

“Well, when you’re a baby, you don’t have teeth, so you have to let them grow in, but it hurts sometimes, so babies like chewing on stuff to make it feel better. That’s what those rings are for.”

“The babies won’t have teeth when they’re born?” Faina asked, bouncing. 

“Nope,” Isak shook his head. 

“You’ve seen babies, honey, you know they don’t have teeth,” Even said. 

“I don’t remember!” Faina said indignantly, holding up her hands in surrender. God, she could get as easily irritated as Isak. 

“Okay, okay,” Even laughed. 

Isak giggled and leaned against Even’s side. “Oh, look at those,” he said, pointing to the shoe rack. He walked over and picked up a pair of brown sneakers with little teddy bear faces on them. 

“Those are cute,” Even nodded. “Wait, are we supposed to be buying two of everything?” 

Isak looked at him over his shoulder. “Why?” he asked. 

“Because we’re having twins?” Even asked back, raising his eyebrows. 

“Yeah, but they can share clothes,” Isak said, and Even huffed. 

“I suppose,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Even, we’re not buying two of everything,” Isak laughed. Even smiled and kissed along the side of his face. 

“Whatever,” he laughed, and Isak giggled, trying to squirm away. 

“Stop kissing,” Faina suddenly said, wiggling between them and holding up another tshirt. “Can we get this?”

“Sure, sweetheart,” Even said, taking it from her. 

 

They continued making their way through the store, picking up a bunch of things that would come in handy when the babies were born. After a while, Isak just wanted to sit down. 

“Mm” he hummed, shutting his eyes and leaning back against Even when the older boy came up behind him. 

“You tired, baby?”

Nodding, Isak kept his eyes closed. Even sighed and kissed the back of his ear. 

“We can head home soon if you want. I think we have enough stuff.”

“Mkay,” Isak mumbled. Even put both hands over his tummy and rubbed small, soothing circles. 

Even took a deep breath, nose in Isak’s hair, and smiled. “I’m so excited,” he whispered. Isak smiled, too. 

“I know,” he whispered back, opening his eyes and turning slightly. “So am I.”

 

Later that evening, when they were back home and everything was unpacked and in the soon-to-be-nursery, which Even would set up another day, the boys were in bed, looking at other stuff they might need on Isak’s laptop while Faina sat on the other end of the bed, watching a show. 

“Do you think we’ll need more bottles and stuff?” Isak yawned, leaning deeper into Even.   
“Probably. Faina destroyed a lot of them when she was teething.”

Smiling softly, Isak looked up at him. “Remember when she was that little?” 

“Yeah,” Even nodded, glancing over at her. “She was so tiny.”

“Now she’s like a real person,” Isak said. 

“I know,” Even said. 

Isak leaned his head against the older boy’s shoulder. “Are you excited to have babies again?” he asked. Even grinned. 

“So excited.”

“Me, too.”

Reaching down, the older boy stroked Isak’s knuckles. “I’m excited to have you all to myself for a few days at the cabin, too,” he said. 

Smiling, Isak looked at him. “Yeah?”

“Of course.”

Isak hummed and smiled. “I love you, Evy,” he said. 

Even smiled. “I love you, too, angel face.”


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii this is a bit of a combo between two requests from Firedwallflower and Sweetspiceyhot, and it's a LOT of hurt/comfort which is my FAVORITE soo I hope you all like it too<33

Chapter 13

Even knew Isak loved his work. 

He knew that. 

And he knew it was really, really important to the green eyed boy to be successful in his career. 

But, just like he had in school, Isak sometimes pushed himself… beyond his limits. Beyond being a bit of an understatement. 

When they were still at Nissen, Even would very often wake up in the middle of the night to see Isak hunched over a book, reading glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose and nearly trembling from exertion. When the older boy would gently try to pry the book away from him, he would shake his head rapidly and mumble over and over that he had an exam tomorrow, nearly crying as Even whispered that it was going to be okay. He always did well on these exams anyway, but Even would never forget the time he got a 5- on one of them and came home practically seething, cursing Even out for ruining his chances at university before bursting into frustrated tears and collapsing back into the bed. 

This habit did not get better in uni. He worried himself to physical sickness on more than one occasion. Which was quite obviously hard to watch for Even, who tried to get him to go to a doctor for anxiety medication or something- anything- but Isak absolutely refused this. Refused to the point of some of their worst arguments. So… yeah. 

But now that he was working and there were no exams, Isak’s stress had… decreased a bit. Which was fantastic for both of them. Except now he was six and a half months pregnant with twins and still pushing himself ridiculously hard at work (work which often came home with him.) So Even was stressed. 

“Baby?” the older boy was mumbling now as he smoothed back Isak’s hair. 

“What?” Isak asked, wiping off his mouth as he stood up from in front of the toilet. 

“Are you sure you should go into work today?” Even asked, raising his eyebrows. 

Isak raised his eyebrows. “Why wouldn’t I?” 

“Because you were just sick for an hour straight?”

Bringing one hand to his forehead, Isak let out a small groan before taking a deep breath and saying, “Forty-five minutes. And I’m fine now.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Even, I love you, but I don’t have time for this right now. I have to go- you need to pick of Faina from your parents’ in an hour. I’ll be back at five. Love you, Evy,” he turned around to give the older boy a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out the door. 

The apartment was quiet for a minute until Even sighed and turned away. “Isak,” he muttered, shaking his head. Why did the smaller boy have to be so stubborn?

 

“Hei, Sana,” Isak said as he came up behind her, nudging her gently. Sana smiled up at him before furrowing her brow. 

“You look terrible. Are you okay?”

Isak snorted. “Nice greeting. And yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You seriously look bad. You should go home.” Sana frowned, pursing her lips. “Does Even want you here?”

“Even doesn’t- Even knows I have to work,” Isak said, shaking his head indignantly. “And I’m fine. I’m just tired.”

Well, tired was a bit of an understatement. Actually, he was feeling kinda shit. After being so sick this morning, he was wiped out and a bit dizzy, but he had work. He had to work. 

“You’re… really pale,” Sana said, and Isak shut his eyes. Why couldn’t she just let this go?”

“I’m fine,” he repeated, forcing a smile. “What are we doing today?”

Sana, still frowning, followed him into the lab. 

 

“Hei, baby,” Even said as Liv opened the door and Faina ran out to greet him. “Did you have a nice day?” he asked. 

“Yes!” Faina said, jumping up and down with her arms in the air. Even picked her up. 

“That’s good,” he said. He smiled at his mom. “How was she?”

“She was great,” Liv said, smiling and reaching forward to squeeze Faina’s knee. She squeaked and buried her face in Even’s shoulder. 

“Good,” Even smiled. 

“Pappa, pappa, guess what we did!” Faina said. 

“What did you do?” Even asked. 

“We made popsicles out of juice,” Faina said, smiling at him. Even smiled back and tilted his head, nuzzling their noses together. 

“Really? That explains the purple mouth,” he said. 

Faina giggled and bounced on his hip. “Can we go home now?” he asked. 

“Okay, baby,” Even said. “Takk, mama, for everything. We’ll you see you soon, okay?”

“Okay, angel,” Liv said, reaching forward to cup his cheek. “I love you, angel.”

“Love you too, mama,” Even said. 

 

“Isak, are you okay?”

God, was it bright in here? It seemed really, really, really bright in here. Like, weirdly bright. Super bright. And that was giving him a major headache. 

“Mmmhmm,” he managed to hum, eyes shut as he sat down. 

“Is- Isak, fuck, are you alright?” 

Sana just needed to be quiet, just for a second. And other people, too- there were other people there now? Just, everyone needed to leave him alone for a minute to- to orient himself. 

“Fuck, can somebody get over here? I think he’s losing consciousness.”

No, no no no, he was fine, just… tired. 

“Isak, I’m calling Even.”

And, no. That was not happening. He tried to say something, tried to tell Sana (?) that no, she would not call Even, but instead he only made sort of a hurt sound and bent over further, putting both hands to his forehead.

“Even? Hei, yeah, Isak is kind of- he’s fine, he’s just dizzy and he’s just- no- no, there are a lot of doctors here, so people are looking at him- Even, he’s fine. He’s just- okay. I’ll see you in a bit.”

Isak felt sick to his stomach. Like, maybe he wanted to throw up but more he wanted to lay down. “Isak? Even’s gonna come pick you up, okay?” Isak felt Sana lay one hand on his shoulder. “They think you’re just dehydrated. You’re okay.”

“Mm,” Isak hummed, feeling spacey and disoriented. He just wanted to lay down. 

 

“Alright, baby, go sit down and we can start a movie, mkay?” Even said, putting Faina down and nodding towards the living room as he started to get them snacks. Suddenly, his phone rang. 

“Halla,” he said, picking up without looking at the ID. 

“Even?” He recognized Sana’s voice immediately. “Hei, yeah, Isak is kind of-” and, no no. 

“Is he okay?” Even asked, dropping plastic bowl he’d just taken out. 

“He’s fine, he’s just dizzy,” Sana said, and Even’s heart dropped in his chest. “He’s just-”

“Is he okay? Does he need to go to the hospital?” Even asked frantically, patting his pockets for his keys as he tried to think of someone who could watch Faina. 

“No- no, there are a lot of doctors here, so people are looking at him-” Sana was saying, and he could hear people fussing around in the background.

“Is he unconscious? Is he- does he need-” Even stuttered, turning and grabbing his wallet as he moved towards the living room. 

“Even, he’s fine,” Sana said. Even smiled at Faina and lifted her up, much to her confusion. “He’s just-”

“I’m heading over now,” Even said, walking them towards the door as Faina asked what was going on.

“Okay,” Sana said. “I’ll see you in a bit.”

“Pappa, where are we going?” Faina asked, clinging around his neck. 

“We’re just gonna go see dada at work,” Even said, getting them out to the car and strapping her into her carseat. “Okay, baby?”

“Okay,” Faina said, even though she still sounded confused. 

Even hopped into the front seat and turned the car on. Fuck fuck fuck. 

 

“Baby, you’re going to stay with Sana for a minute,” Even said as he walked into Isak’s labs, putting Faina down. Sana was walking over to them. 

“Hei,” she said, shaking her head. “Um, Isak is just in the other room. He’s just a little dehydrated- there’s no reason to take him to the hospital or anything. We’ve had a lot of doctors looking at him and there’s seriously nothing wrong, so…”

“He’s okay? He’s- should I-” Even said, pushing back his hair. 

“Even? He’s okay. He’s just sitting down. Just take him home, make sure he has lots of fluids and lots of rest and everything will be fine.” Sana said, smiling with her dimples. “It’s okay.” She turned to Faina, now talking at a normal volume. “How about me and you go to the snack machine, okay?”

Faina looked around confusedly before nodding and following Sana down the hall. 

 

Isak was tired. Like, really tired. He was really, really fucking tired and he just wanted to go home. Everyone had been hovering around him for a half hour and he was just… he just wanted to go home.

“Baby?” 

Sitting up, Isak found Even looking down at him and immediately felt his eyes fill with tears. “Evy,” he managed, putting his head into his hands. 

“Come on, baby,” Even said, immediately helping him stand and wrapping both arms around his waist. Isak was shaking and his head was pounding and fuck, he wanted to go home.

“Come on,” Even was still mumbling as he guided Isak towards the door. He knew people were probably staring and that was the most embarrassing thing in the world but he really couldn’t care less right now. Before he knew it they were in the car and Even was shoving a water bottle in his face and mumbling something about drinking it and resting. He heard him buckle Faina into the back seat- had she been there the whole time?- but he drank some of the water and shut his eyes before he could really think anything through. 

 

Even was… frustrated. 

He knew Isak was a perfectionist, but Jesus fuck, that didn’t mean he had an excuse fucking pull this. Which wasn’t fair- he hadn’t meant to dehydrate himself- but why couldn’t he just- just listen when everyone on the whole world told him to take it easy. 

Now he was sitting the the passenger’s seat, face far too white- nearly greenish- and head leaned against the window. Even just wanted to make him feel better, but he also wanted to scream because they wouldn’t be in this situation if Isak had just listened to him.

“Is dada okay?” Faina chirped from the back seat. 

“He’s fine, baby,” Even said. “He just got a little sick at work.”

“Because of the babies?” she asked, frowning slightly. 

“No,” Even shook his head. “He didn’t drink enough water.”

“That can make you sick?” Faina asked. 

“Yeah. If you don’t drink enough water, you get really, really sick. Especially when you throw up first. Which is why, if you ever feel dizzy and you haven’t drank a lot of water, you need to sit down right away, or you’ll get sick. Does that make sense?” Even was talking to Faina but watching Isak’s reaction. The younger boy didn’t do much, only closed his eyes and sighed slightly. 

“Yeah,” their baby girl said, nodding slightly. 

“Good.” Even gritted his teeth and kept driving. After a while, Isak took another sip of water, but otherwise the car ride was still and silent. 

When they finally got home, Isak walked up the stairs without help and immediately went into their bedroom. “Baby, why don’t you go play?” Even said, gesturing Faina towards her bedroom. 

“Mkay,” she said, trotting away. Even clenched his jaw and walked into their room. 

Isak was curled up under the blankets, eyes shut and hair falling over his forehead prettily. “Issy, baby,” Even sighed, walking over and sitting down beside him. Isak curled deeper into himself. “You need to keep drinking.”

There was a glass of water on their bedside table. Isak sat up slightly and drank the whole thing before laying back down again, nosing at the pillow. He sighed and Even pushed back his hair. “Baby, why… why couldn’t so listen to me when I said to stay home today?” 

Isak sniffed. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. 

“Do you know how bad you scared me today? I mean, Issy- Jesus. I thought, I thought you were going to have to go to the hospital or that something was wrong with the babies or- Jesus, Isak. You can’t do that,” Even said, shaking his head and rubbing at his temples. 

“I know,” Isak whispered, “I’m sorry.” He twisted the blanket around his finger. “I just… I’m sorry.”

Even sighed. “Fuck. You can’t ever do that again. I just mean-” he felt himself start to get angrier, despite Isak’s apologies. Saying this outloud made him realize just how scared he’d really been. “Are you kidding me? I’ve been telling you you can’t pull this shit on me since high school, but now you’re fucking- fucking pregnant and you still can’t- fuck, Isak. I just need you to understand how much it terrifies me when you do this! I mean, can you even comprehend? You fucking- damn it, Isak.”

Isak sniffled and squeezed his eyes more tightly shut. “I know, I know, I’m sorry,” he said. 

“Are you actually? You always say that when you do this stuff but then you just do it again and I- I don’t- fuck,” Even said, shaking his head. “Fuck.”

“I’m sorry, okay?” Isak snapped, rolling over and pulling the comforter around his shoulders. “I’m fucking sorry.”

“Then why the fuck do you keep doing this?!” Even asked angrily, raising his voice slightly, and Isak flinched and shut his eyes too quick. 

Even immediately felt bad. He knew Isak hated being yelled out more than anything else in the world- and he knew he had good reason. He could remember the first serious argument they’d had, when Even had raised one hand in pure frustration, gesturing towards nothing, and Isak had brought both of his arms to cover his face and stumbled backwards. That was one of the worst realizations of Even’s life, and he’d taken great care to remember the situation Isak had grown up in and not shout or make any sudden movements. 

“I just… I just don’t want to take time off now, and then after the babies are born and… and ruin my career,” Isak said softly, keeping his eyes closed. 

Even sighed. “Angel. I know work is so important to you, but… you cannot do that. Ever again. Okay?” 

Isak nodded, barely notable. “I know. I’m sorry,” he whispered. Even didn’t like the way his voice cracked and prayed he wasn’t crying, but he was. Isak had always cried relatively easily, but that didn’t make it any easier for Even to watch. 

“I know,” the blue eyed boy said now, rubbing his back as he moved to lay down next to his boy. “It’s okay, angel.”

Isak sniffed again, not taking Even’s hand as he layed it over his tummy. “I didn’t mean to scare you,” he said softly. “I thought I would be fine, I just… I never want to scare you, Evy.” 

“I know, I know, I know,” Even mumbled lacing their fingers together anyway. “I’m not mad at you, baby.”

“You’re not?” Isak whispered. 

“No. Never mad at you, baby. Just frustrated.” Even kissed the back of his head. “Love you so much.”

Isak sniffled and sighed. “I was really scared, too,” he whispered. 

“I’m sorry, angel,” Even said. “That must’ve been really scary for you.”

Isak nodded and Even rubbed his tummy gently. “It’s okay now,” he whispered. “I’m here.”

Isak hummed and nodded. “Thank you, Evy,” he mumbled. 

“Of course, sweet boy.” Even sighed and kissed the back of his head. “I don’t want you to go in tomorrow.”

He felt Isak tense up but then relax. “Okay,” he whispered. 

“Good,” Even said. He shifted. “I’m gonna go get you more water, and then I want you to nap, okay?”

“Yeah,” Isak said, rolling over to face him. Even smiled and got up to get him water when Isak started talking again. “Even?” he asked. 

“What is it, angel?”

“I love you, too.”


	14. Fourteen

Chapter 14

“Issy, baby,” Even laughed, kissing Isak’s forehead. “Listen to me. You are going to be fine.”

“No,” Isak mumbled, snuggling in closer to Even, as close as he possibly could, and tucking his head under Even’s chin, all fuzzy and golden and sad. 

“I’m sorry, angel. I know this is hard. But it’s going to be okay,” Even said, pulling him even slightly closer. 

“Nooo,” Isak whined, leaning his head against Even’s neck. “I don’t wanna go.”

“Baby, you planned this,” Even giggled, pulling back and kissing the green eyed boy’s forehead. But as soon as he did, Isak burrowed back into him and wrapped around his waist. 

“I wanna stay home. Can’t I just go tomorrow like you?” Isak begged, sniffing sadly. “It’s not fair.”

“I think we should be able to spend,” Even checked his watch, “literally twenty hours apart from each other. Eight of which you’ll be sleeping. Or probably more than eight, knowing you.” 

Isak made a hurt sound. “No,” he said stubbornly. “Not fair.”

Suddenly, the door clanged open and Magnus walked in, raising his eyebrows. “Dudes,” he said, shaking his head. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah, Isak, I know you’re gonna die without Even, but we really gotta go,” Jonas said from behind him, peeking over Magnus’s shoulder. 

“I’ve changed my mind,” Isak mumbled into Even’s shirt. “I’m staying until tomorrow.”

“Baby,” Even said, shaking him off. “I need to go to work. You go with the boys, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

Isak pouted, lifting his chin, and Even kissed him once, twice, three times. 

“Okay, now we’ve seriously gotta go,” Magnus said. 

“Whatever,” Isak mumbled, looking down and crossing his arms. “I hate all of you.”

“Good to know, now come on,” Jonas said. “Mahdi’s waiting in the car.”

“Alright, baby. See you tomorrow,” Even said. Isak had said bye to Faina this morning, before they dropped her off at the kollectiv. 

Isak whined as Even walked away and Magnus tugged him towards the door. Even blew him a kiss before ducking into the hall. “Come on, idiot,” Magnus said. Isak shrugged him off. 

“Whatever. You’re mean,” Isak mumbled as they started walking down the path towards the car. Even waved once more from the house before shutting the door.

“Okay, cry baby, you have to sit in the way back,” Jonas said. 

“What, why?” Isak asked. 

“Um, because you take up like five seats and the rest of us take up one?” Magnus laughed. Isak frowned. 

“I do not.”

“You do so. But that’s chill,” the blond boy shrugged. 

“Whatever,” Isak grumbled, climbing into the car. 

“Hey, bro,” Mahdi said from the front as he clambered into the way back. “What took so long?”

“Issy had a long goodbye with Even,” Magnus said as he and Jonas climbed into the middle row. 

“Ahh,” Mahdi said. The passenger’s seat was full of luggage, as well as the seats next to Isak. and obviously there was a better way to do this, but also obviously his friends wouldn’t think of that. 

“Ayyyyy, boy’s trip!” Magnus said excitedly as Mahdi started the car. “What’s the plan for tonight?”

“I brought, like, thirty movies to watch,” Jonas said.

“Mahdi, when do you want to switch driving?” Magnus asked. 

“Whenever. I’m good for now,” Mahdi replied, putting on some music. “You guys can figure out who wants to drive later.”

“Obviously, Isak isn’t driving,” Jonas laughed. 

“I’m not scared of traffic anymore, Jesus,” Isak pouted, leaning his head against the window. “But I’m still not driving. I’m going to sleep.”

“Yeah, yeah, take a nice nap,” Magnus teased, and Isak rolled his eyes before closing them. 

“Goodnight, baaaby,” Jonas laughed. That was the last thing Isak really comprehended. 

 

Two hours or so later, he woke up to the sound of them unpacking the car. “Get up, Is,” Mahdi said. “We’re here.”

“Ugh,” Isak groaned. He climbed out of the car and squinted at the cabin, stretching and yawning, before grabbing his bag. “Was the drive okay?”

“You were snoring,” Magnus said. 

“I don’t snore,” Isak replied. “That’s you, remember? That’s why the girls are always gone in the morning.” He smiled. “That or the sex.”

“Ha ha,” Magnus said sarcastically. 

They all headed up towards the house. “I call the big room,” Isak said, heading straight towards the room everyone coveted for. 

“Ugh, fuck you man,” Jonas laughed. 

“It’s okay, he needs a big bed now that he’s the size of a truck,” Magnus said, making them all laugh. Isak rolled his eyes and tossed his bag onto the big bed.

 

After they were all unpacked and sitting in the living room, Magnus reached in his bag and pulled out a bag of weed. “Who’s ready to get stoned?” he said excitedly as Jonas turned on the TV. “I brought some good stuff!”

“Nice,” Mahdi said, grinning as he walked to the kitchen and grabbed the case of beer. “Time to party, boys”

Isak frowned and and leaned further against the arm of the couch as Magnus cracked open a beer and took a swig. Jonas turned to the right channel and hopped next to Magnus, grabbing the beer out of his hand and drank a sip. 

“Yeah, guys, let’s get shitfaced,” Isak pouted. 

“Oh, right,” Magnus said, putting his weed down. “We don’t have to…”

Sighing, Isak slumped down further. “It’s fine. Just don’t get, like, too wasted, okay?” 

“Yeah, man, for sure,” Jonas nodded. 

 

Approximately two hours later, the three of them were at that place of no return. Like, probably going to be sick in the morning type gone. Completely wasted on top of completely high. And Isak was… annoyed. 

They’d all been very conscientious of not getting too shitfaced for the first hour or so, until Even called and Isak disappeared into his bedroom for forty-five minutes. When he came back out, they were all fucking wasted. They probably didn’t mean to get so fucked up, but without Isak there to give them the evil eye they didn’t really realize what they were doing. 

But still, Isak was annoyed.

Couldn’t they just… couldn’t they just this once NOT go so hard? I mean, yeah it was a boy’s cabin trip, but… honestly, he was really just grumpy that Even wasn’t there to snuggle him. But the boy’s getting all shitfaced wasn’t helping. “Wow, guys, you really held back this time,” he said. “Thanks so much.”

“Sorry man,” Magnus laughed from his place laying upside down on the couch. “We forgot you’re, like, totally knocked up.”

“Fuck, bro,” Jonas giggled. “You’re so fucking big. It’s crazy. I can’t believe you’re having two babies. You’re old.”

“Yeah, you’re like, forty,” Mahdi laughed. “Oh my god, remember when you didn’t have Even and you were sooo whiney all the time?”

“You guys are fun to hang out with,” Isak said, rolling his eyes. “I’m gonna go to bed.” he started to get up, but Magnus giggled and shook his head. 

“No, no, don’t leave, man. We’re sorry. We’ll be chill,” he said. 

“Ugh,” Isak mumbled. He was going to sit back down, but suddenly he was hit by a wave a nausea and rushed to the bathroom. 

“Where’s he going?” Magnus asked. 

Once he got to the bathroom, the green eyed boy kneeled carefully and took a few deep breaths, waiting for the inevitable. Once it came, he retched everything in his stomach up into the toilet. Ugh, what type of world let all his friends get shitfaced and him be the one who throws up?

“Woah, bro, you okay?” Jonas asked leaning on the door frame. Mahdi and Magnus were quick to follow, stumbling into Isak’s field of vision as he leaned back against the wall and tipped his head up. 

“I’m fine,” he mumbled, pushing to stand up and grabbing his toothbrush. “I’m just gonna go to bed.” He flushed the toilet and brushed his teeth before brushing past the hiccuping, giggling boys. 

“Seriously, bro, you good?” Jonas asked. “I can call Even if you want. Or we can chill.”

“No, it’s seriously fine,” Isak sighed, walking down the hall. “I’m just tired.”

“Okay, Issy,” Mahdi laughed. “Goodnight, baby boy.”

“Yeah, goodnight, angel,” Magnus teased.

Jonas giggled. “Sleep tight, sweetheart.” 

“Goodnight,” Isak said, rolling his eyes. He pushed his way past him and into his bedroom, laying down and pulling out his phone. 

 

Isak: Evyyyyy

Even Kosegruppa<3: Babyyyy

Isak: The boys got super high

Isak: and super high

Isak: and I threw up

Isak: And I miss you:(

Even Kosegruppa<3: Awwwww angel I’m sorry. 

Even Kosegruppa<3: That’s super annoying

Even Kosegruppa<3: I’ll yell at them all tomorrow

Isak: You don’t have to yell at them

Isak: Just come rescue me

Even Kosegruppa<3: I will baby

Even Kosegruppa<3: God I miss you so much

Isak: I miss you too Evy

Isak: What did you do since I left?

Even Kosegruppa<3: Nothing much. Worked, picked up Faina, put her to bed. Now I’m just sitting in our room, thinking about you. 

Isak: I wish I was there:(

Even Kosegruppa<3: Aw baby, try to have fun

Isak: I was having fun

Isak: Until like an hour ago

Even Kosegruppa<3: Well I’ll make sure you’re having fun tomorrow, too, angel<33

Isak: Thank you Evy<33

Isak: I’m going to sleep. Love you<3

Even Kosegruppa<3: Love you too, bby

 

The first time Isak woke up, it was three in the morning, the boys were still being loud in the living room, and he had to throw up again. The second time, it was eight in the morning, the boys were passed out in the living room, and after getting a glass of water, he went back to bed. 

The third time he woke up, there was a pair of strong arms snuggling him. “Ev?” Isak whispered, rolling over to look up at the blue eyed boy. 

“Hei, baby,” Even replied, kissing his forehead gently. “Good morning.”

“What time is it?” Isak whispered, smiling. 

“Almost noon,” Even replied, nosing at Isak’s curls. “I drove down first thing this morning.”

“Are the boys still asleep?” Isak asked. 

“Yep,” Even said. “Were when I got here.”

Isak hummed. “I missed you so much,” he said. 

“That was pretty shitty of the guys to get so wasted,” Even said, frowning. 

“It’s okay,” Isak shrugged. “I said they could have some fun, but you know how they get when they get a little drunk.”

“Still,” Even said. Isak rolled his eyes before rolling his whole body on top of Even, straddling his waist and smiling down at the older boy. 

“I missed you,” he said, leaning as far forward as he could. Even leaned up as far as he could and met his mouth. 

“Missed you too, baby,” Even said, holding both strong hands around Isak waist and shifting them so that he was sitting up more, kissing the green eyed boy again and again, licking into his mouth. “Mmmm, baby, I missed you so much,” Even mumbled. 

“The boys are right outside,” Isak said as Even sucked into his mouth, pulling him up further by the ass. 

“And hungover as hell. They won’t be up for a while,” Even said. 

“We can’t just- mmm, oh fuck,” Isak mumbled as Even reached into his boxers and pulled his ass open. 

“You’re so pretty, baby,” Even said. “I missed you last night. Missed this cute ass.”

“Mmm, missed you too. Felt so empty. Need you in me,” Isak replied. “Please, Evy.”

“Anything for you, angel,” Even replied. 

Isak sighed and clambered off of him, crawling onto his hands and knees. “Please,” he whispered again. 

“Of course,” Even said, crawling up behind him and pulling his boxers off. “Mmm, so gorgeous,” he said. 

“Fuck, Even, please hurry up,” Isak begged, and Even pulled him closer by the hips. 

“Okay,” he said, reaching into his suitcase and grabbing the lube. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, Even, Even,” Isak whined into the pillow, half sobbing. 

“Feel so good around me, baby, fuck,” Even said, leaning over the green eyed boy’s ridged back, and kissing the milky white shoulder blades. 

“Uh, uh,” Isak gasped. “I can feel you so much.”

“Yeah?” Even asked, grunting as he pulled out and in again. “Like that, baby?”

“Mmhmm,” Isak hummed. “Fuck, you’re so deep.”

“So pretty, baby boy. So soft.”

“Mm, mm, mm,” Isak whined with each thrust. 

“Fuck,” Even mumbled as the headboard banged into the wall. 

“Mmmm, they’re gonna hear us,” Isak gasped as Even hit into him particularly hard. 

“That’s alright, baby, they deserve it,” Even said, kissing the back of Isak’s neck, sucking a mark into the side.

Isak whimpered. “Fuck,” he whispered. 

“Are you close, sweetheart?”

“Close, close,” Isak nodded. 

“Me too, angel,” Even mumbled. “Really close.”

“Come inside me, please,” Isak begged, curling his fingers around the pillow case. “I need it, now.”

“Okay, okay,” Even whispered. He moved rhythmically for a few more minutes before tightening his grip around Isak’s hips and groaning out his name. He came in Isak’s tight hole. The feeling made Isak come, too, letting his forehead fall deeper into the pillows. 

“Mmm,” he hummed, burying his face in the bedding. Even pulled out and gently lowered himself down, licking at Isak’s leaking ass. 

“No, no,” Isak mumbled, trying to pull away. Even pulled back. 

“Just gotta clean you up, baby,” he said told him, and Isak whined and relaxed, letting Even lick him out. 

Once he was done, he layed down and pulled Isak on top of his chest, kissing his forehead. “Love you, baby,” he mumbled. 

“Love you, too,” Isak said back, reaching up to trace Even’s mouth. 

After a while, Even moved to get up, but Isak whined and tightened his grip around the older boy. “Nei,” he whispered. 

“Angel,” Even laughed, brushing his hair away from his forehead. “It’s one in the afternoon. We have to get up.”

“Nooo,” Isak giggled, burying his face in Even’s collarbone. “I never ever wanna get up.” 

“Isak,” Even laughed, maneuvering the younger boy off of him and rolling to freedom. “I win,” he said smugly as Isak pouted on the bed. 

“No fair. You don’t have twenty-five extra pounds to deal with.”

“Yeah, well,” Even shrugged, grabbing his tshirt and throwing it on. “The boys might be up by now. Don’t you wanna go hang out?”

“No,” Isak said, shaking his head. 

“Baby. Come on. You gotta get up sometime,” Even said, sitting back down and pushing back some of Isak’s hair. 

“Can’t we just chill in here all day?” Isak muttered, smiling when Even leaned over him and kissed his forehead, and then his mouth. 

“This is my only day here with the guys,” Even said, smiling too. 

Isak rolled his eyes, flopping back into the pillow. “Fineee,” he said. 

“Yay,” Even replied, getting up and tugging on his boxers. He got on his shorts, too, and then walked towards the door. “Gotta pee. You better be dressed when I come back,” he said fake sternly, and Isak rolled his eyes, smiling fondly.

 

“Good morning,” Isak said happily as he walked out towards the living room. Even was walking behind him, holding both arms around his waist and tucking his chin into Isak’s hair. 

Mahdi was on the arm chair, Jonas was on the couch, and Magnus was on the floor. They were all awake, but all sitting with their hands over their eyes, barely talking. Magnus groaned as Isak and Even walked out. Jonas threw a pillow at them. 

“You guys are too peppy for this early in the morning,” Mahdi said. 

“It’s one thirty,” Isak replied, throwing Jonas’s feet off of the couch and making him groan again. Even sat down and Isak settled into his lap, latching the older boy’s arms around his waist. 

“Whatever. Too early,” Magnus said. 

“Yeah, you got pretty fucked up last night,” Isak said, rolling his eyes. 

“Oh, shit man, sorry,” Jonas mumbled. He sat up slightly. “We’re dicks.”

“Oh yeah,” Magnus said. “Fuck. We got really hammered.”

“Yeah, you did,” Isak sniffed, turning his head up slightly. Even giggled and kissed the back of his head. 

“Yeah, sorry bro,” Mahdi said. “That was shitty of us.”

“Yes, it was,” Isak replied. 

“Sorry, Isak,” Magnus said, and Jonas nodded.

“Yeah, sorry, bro,” he said. 

Isak hummed and stood up. “Fine,” he said. “I guess you’ve redeemed yourself enough to deserve aspirin and water.” He waddled towards the kitchen, much to the boys’ happiness, since they were all legit dying. 

“So you got it good this morning,” Magnus said to Even once Isak was out of the room, raising his eyebrows slightly despite the fact that he could literally feel the motion in his toes. 

Even laughed and settled back further into the couch. “We thought you were asleep.”

“We were… incapacitated, but awake,” Jonas said.

“Yeah, well, maybe don’t mention that to Isak. I could give you enough shit for everything you put him through last night,” Even said. 

“Yeah, sorry about that, man,” Jonas said, sitting up and wincing. 

“It’s chill,” Even shook his head. “Just try not to let it happen again.”

Just then, Isak walked back in with three bottles of water and another bottle of pills. “Here you are,” he said, tossing the water around. 

“Ugh,” Magnus mumbled, grabbing the water and sitting up slightly. “Can I get some coffee and a shower and that entire bottle of pills and then some more coffee?”

 

A while later, after they boys had all had coffee and shower and pain killers and more coffee, they were all sitting in the living room again, playing a round of cards. 

“Bullshit,” Magnus called, and Jonas groaned, taking the whole pile. Isak laughed. 

“Why are you so bad at this game, man?” he asked. 

“It’s hard! You guys are all too good at lying. It’s scary,” Jonas replied, shaking his head. 

“Isak’s the master of lying,” Even said, nudging his shoulder. 

“Funny,” Mahdi said, rolling his eyes. 

Isak giggled and kissed Even’s cheek happily. “You’re so nice,” he said quietly, leaning against Even’s side. 

“I know,” Even replied, rolling his eyes, kissing his temple. 

“Gross,” Jonas said, while Magnus awwwed. 

“Okay, okay, this game is boring,” Mahdi said, throwing his cards down. “Can we do something else?”

“Like what?” Jonas asked.

“We could… play truth or dare?” Magnus said. 

“No,” Jonas said, shaking his head. “No no no. Not again. We know too much already.”

“Fine,” Magnus said, folding his arms. “What do you wanna do then?”

“We could watch a movie?” Isak said.

Everyone sat quietly for a minute before moving towards their usual movie spots. “What do you guys wanna watch?” Mahdi asked. Isak hummed and snuggled up between Even’s legs. 

“I don’t know, let’s just go through Netflix,” Jonas said. 

“Alright.” They opened up Netflix and started scrolling. 

 

They eventually settled on a chick flick, much to Magnus’s insistence, and no, Isak didn’t cry. No matter what Jonas says. Or Mahdi or Magnus. Or Even. 

Soon, they were all settled in bed. Even and Isak had facetimed Faina, and all the boys had jumped in, and now they were all getting ready to go to sleep. “Today was fun. You make everything fun,” Isak mumbled as Even spooned him. 

“That’s sweet,” Even replied, kissing the back of his head. “You make everything fun, too. I missed you last night, angel face.”

“I missed you, too,” Isak replied, lacing their fingers together. “I’m so glad you’re here now.”

“Me too,” Even said. 

Isak hummed. “Goodnight, Evy,” he said, kissing Even’s hand. 

“Goodnight, baby.”


	15. Fifteen

Chapter 15

“Okay, okay, so what happened then?” Jonas laughed, and Magnus crossed his legs, giggling excitedly. They were in the middle of a story about Magnus’s new girlfriend, Isak was in Even’s lap, and Even really, really wanted the boys to leave. 

“Okay, so she was like, laying in bed with me, all peaceful, and I knew she wasn’t asleep but we weren’t talking or anything, we were just chilling. I was watching her sometimes and then looking away sometimes, blah blah blah, but all the sudden, she just farts. Like, full out farts. Not a quiet, elegant, was-that-even-a-fart type fart. Loud and proud type fart,” the blond boy said, moving his hand wildly. 

“So what did you do?!” Mahdi asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“I laughed!” Magnus said, shrugging and giggling. “I just started cracking up!”

“Dude,” Jonas said, shaking his head with giant eyes. “Did she lose it?”

“First she was tying to be so mad,” Magnus said. “She kept telling me to shut up and stop laughing, and then she climbed on top of me and just started hitting me over and over with a pillow, and she was laughing at this point too. She was cracking up with me. Then she stopped hitting me and just layed down on top of me and was blushing so hard, and just kept giggling and telling me how embarrassed she was.” 

“Did you tell her it was chill?” Isak asked, snuggling into Even. He scooted backwards and Even had to take a deep breath in order not to fucking scream at the boys to leave. 

“No,” Magnus shrugged. “I farted, too.”

“What?!” Mahdi laughed, shaking his head. “Are you serious?”

“No! I just farted! Then she started hitting me again and telling me I was gross. But then we started kissing again and eventually we just went to sleep,” Magnus said.

“Aw, you’re at fart-level intimacy, now,” Isak said. “That’s sweet.”

“Me and Eva didn’t get to fart-level intimacy for practically ever,” Jonas rolled his eyes. “She HATES farting. She still hates farting around me.”

“Farting is totally natural,” Mahdi said. “I don’t get why people are so weird about it.”

“Even’s the same way,” Isak shrugged. 

“Because it’s gross,” Even said, trying to stay tuned in the conversation despite the fact that Isak’s ass was snug against his crotch. “I mean, when you live with a person it’s different, but when you’re still dating it’s just awkward and smelly.”

“I wouldn’t peg you for a fart-hater, dude,” Jonas said. 

Isak rolled his eyes. “He’s totally a fart-hater. He thinks it’s impolite.”

“Well, yeah, in like a formal setting, but not around your friends and stuff,” Mahdi said. Even sighed and shrugged.

“I’m just saying, nobody wants to sit around in a gross smell unless you have to, like when you spend tons of time together. If one slips out, then that’s chill and you shouldn’t make fun of them for it, but it’s still not polite,” he said, pulling Isak tighter into his lap and kissing the back of his head. God, he wanted to boys to leave. Like, now. 

Instead of saying this outloud, he shifted upwards slightly, keeping his grip on Isak’s hips tight, making sure the younger boy could feel his hard on. The boys were still talking about farts, so Even leaned forward and nibbled Isak’s earlobe. “Baby. Weren’t they supposed to be leaving by now?” he asked. 

Isak giggled and twisted to look at him slightly. “What’s gotten into you?”

“Well, you’ve been squirming around against my cock for, like, alf an hour, so that might have something to do with it,” Even mumbled, kissing all along Isak’s neck.

“Fuck, Even,” Isak whispered, rolling his head slightly to let the older boy have more access. 

“Woah, boys, we’re leaving in a minute,” Magnus said. “Keep it in your pants.” He was giggling a little. 

“We not doing anything,” Isak said, trying to move away, just as Even tightened his grip around the smaller boy’s waist and kissed up his jaw, mumbling, “Weren’t you leaving right now, anyway?”

“Okay, okay, point taken,” Mahdi laughed, standing. “We’ll get our stuff.”

“Sounds good,” Even said. “It was awesome hanging out with you, see you all soon, love you lots.” He stood up, taking one of Isak’s hands. “Have a safe trip home! Now come on, baby.”

“Uh, bye guys-” Isak said, stumbling over himself as Even dragged him towards the bedroom. 

Once they were inside, Even closed the door and sat Isak down on the bed, immediately crawling over him and cupping his face, immediately prying Isak’s mouth open with one thumb, tugging back his cheek. “Mmm, baby, so sexy,” he mumbled, licking along Isak’s bottom lip. 

“Fuck, Even, you’re so much,” Isak gasped quietly as they both fell back against the bed, Even arching his back so he didn’t bump into Isak’s tummy as he continued sucking the younger boy’s face off. 

“Beautiful, baby, beautiful,” Even said, licking at Isak’s tongue. “Mmmm, been waiting so long to get alone with you.”

“Mmm, need you, need you,” Isak nearly whimpered, tugging at Even’s shirt. The older boy broke their kiss for a second in order to take it off, tossing it onto the floor. 

“Hey Isak?” 

Somebody was knocking on the door. Judging by the voice, it was probably Magnus. Isak groaned and let his head fall back away from Even’s, who growled and started sucking at his jaw. 

“What do you want?” he called back. 

“Ummm… do you still have the shirt I loaned you?” Magnus asked. 

“What sh- oh fuck, Even, fuck,” Isak said as Even started palming at his cock. “Mmm, fuck, so good.”

“Isak… I kinda borrowed that shirt from my friend at school, so… if I could just grab it…” Magnus said from the other side of the door. 

“Fuck, just come in, it’s on the desk” Isak said, trying to sit up and scoot away from Even as Magnus opened the door. 

“Thanks, bro,” Magnus said, covering the side of his face that was towards Isak and Even as he ran-walked towards the desk. 

Even was still sucking on Isak’s neck, despite, Isak’s wiggling away from him and whispering for him to stop. 

“Okay, well, bye,” Magnus said. “See you guys soon. This was really fun-”

“Magnus, get out!” Isak snapped. 

“Okay, okay, sorry,” Magnus said, walking out and shutting the door behind him. 

“Ugh, finally,” Isak said as Even started kissing down his chest, easily getting rid of his shirt. 

“Shut up,” Even whispered, sucking on one of Isak’s nipples. 

“Mm, mmm, Even,” the younger boy hummed, pressing his chest into Even’s face. 

“Fuck, angel face, you’re so hot,” Even said. “Missed you so much when you were here without me. Wanted you so bad.” 

“Me too, Evy, fuck,” Isak gasped. “Kept thinking about you.”

Trailing his kisses lower, down towards the waistband of his pants, over his tummy, Even smiled. “Yeah? What were you thinking about?”

“You,” Isak moaned into the pillow. “In me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“What did you wanna do?”

“Wanted you- uh, fuck, Even,” he moaned, thrusting lightly as Even kissed along his bulge through his boxers. 

“Mmm, yeah baby? What did you want?” 

“Wanted you inside me so bad,” Isak whined, pushing his hips up as Even tugged down his boxers. 

“So sexy,” Even murmured, kissing along his cock. Isak stuttered out a breath and gave an aborted thrust upwards. 

“Please finger me, Ev, I need it so bad,” Isak whimpered. Even hummed and pressed one last kiss just below his swollen navel before grabbing the lube and slicking up his fingers. 

“Feels good, baby?” he asked, breaching Isak’s hole with one finger. 

“Mm, mm, fuck,” Isak gasped. Even carefully slipped another one in and started scissoring him open. 

“You’re still so tight, baby? How are you still so tight?” Even asked, bending down to flatten his tongue between his two fingers. Isak moaned and arched his back up. 

“Gonna come, please fuck me,” he whined, eyes fluttering shut. 

“You’re not ready yet,” Even chastised lightly. 

“I am, I am, please,” Isak whimpered, reaching down and swatting at Even’s hand. 

Sighing, Even opened him up for a few more seconds before pulling out and wiping his hand off on the mattress. He lubed up his rock hard dick and, positioning himself at Isak’s hole, holding the smaller boy’s hips, pressed in.

“Fuck,” Isak moaned, voice cracking. 

“Good, baby?” Even asked teasingly, rolling his hips against Isak, getting deeper. 

“Go faster, Evy, please,” Isak begged. 

Even listened, moving harder, faster, making Isak tremble. He let out a shaky gasp as Even hit his prostate. “Fuck, f-fuck, Even,” he said through his teeth. 

Even reached forward and smoothed his palms over Isak’s bulging tummy, rubbing gentle circles with his thumbs. He bent forward and kissed just below his belly button, leaning forward and hitting his sweet spot hard. 

“Harder, harder,” Isak begged. 

“Not gonna be rough, baby, not with you like this,” Even shook his head, and Isak whined. 

The younger boy started breathing high and whimpery. “Mmm, mmm, stretch me so good,” he whined. 

Even was hunched over, holding Isak’s shoulders and thrusting in and out slowly and deeply. Gripping his hair, Isak moaned the older boy’s name. Damn, he felt so full. “Wish I could kiss you, angel,” Even mumbled. “But you’re so sexy like this, fuck.”

“Mmmm, feels so good,” Isak sighed, eyes fluttering. 

“Yeah?” Even asked, dragging his nails along Isak’s thighs. He could remember the time when Isak’s thighs had been twig thin, body frail and trembly from living with three flatmates and practically no money, tummy bulging with the size of Even and shoulders slim and frail. As they’d been together he’d put on some muscle and filled out more, but he was still thin and delicate, when he wasn’t carrying two baby boys. 

“Yeah,” Isak nodded. 

“Such a good boy,” Even breathed, holding Isak’s thighs tighter. Isak trembled.

“Close, close” he whined. Even groaned and nodded.

Isak bucked his hips involuntarily, making Even hit his sweet spot so hard that he let out a startled, wrecked sob. “Fuck,” he whined, shooting his load out onto Even’s lower abdomen. 

“So sexy, angel,” Even mumbled, still moving in and out, chasing his own orgasm. “So beautiful.”

The only sound filling the room was the slick of his cock pulling in and out of Isak’s wrecked hole until he groaned, low and deep, and released inside the smaller boy. Isak whined and pressed his head back into the pillow. 

“You look beautiful,” Even whispered through his orgasm. He reached forward, focusing on Isak’s face and cupping his soft cheek. “I love you so much, angel.”

“I love you too,” Isak sighed, looking up at him. Even gently pulled out, watching his come leak out of Isak’s hole, which was somehow not completely obscene. 

“Let me clean you up, baby,” he whispered after a moment, standing unsurely and walking towards the bathroom. Isak whined and made grabby hands. 

“I’ll be back in a second,” Even soothed. 

It was true. Soon, he was back and they were clean and cuddly and warm and everything felt right. 

 

“I can’t believe Faina’s starting school soon,” Even mumbled a while later, smoothing back Isak’s hair. 

“Mmm,” the smaller boy hummed, snuggling closer to him. “I know.”

“She’s getting so big,” Even said. “I feel like she should still be a baby. She’s growing up too fast.”

“Yeah,” Isak said, nosing at Even’s collarbone. “But we still have time. She’s not too grown up yet.”

“I know. It’s just weird. She’s going off to school. She’s gonna be making friends and learning stuff and turning even more into, like, a real little person,” Even said, still playing with Isak’s fluffy hair. 

“That’s true. She’s gonna start building relationships with people outside of our little world. She’s gonna start building her own little world,” Isak mumbled, tracing Even’s chest. “But we’re still gonna be a part of it, you know?”

“I know,” Even said, nodding. 

“And she’s still only four. We’ve got lots of time before she’s all grown up.”

“Yeah,” Even mumbled, kissing his forehead. “You’re right.”

“I’m not saying you’re wrong for being sad. I’m just saying we still have time,” Isak whispered, scooching up to press a kiss to Even’s mouth. Even smiled and hummed against him. 

“I know. You’re so sweet.”

“You’re sweeter,” Isak whispered back. 

“This will never end,” Even said, kissing all along the bridge of Isak’s nose and along his pretty cheekbones. 

“Mmm,” Isak hummed, smiling as his eyelashes fluttered down and his eyes shut. “Are you excited for the babies to get here?” he asked. 

“Of course I am, angel,” Even said, kissing the tip of his nose. “I’m so excited. They’re going to be so perfect and sweet and lovely. And Faina’s going to be such a good big sister.”

“She really will be,” Isak nodded. “Oh god, what if the boys are totally different from her? What if they’re super rowdy or super shy or, I don’t know… just completely different?”

“Eh,” Even shrugged. “We’ll manage.”

“You’re so confidant,” Isak whispered. “How?”

“I’m not so confidant,” Even said, imitating Isak’s tone. “I just know us, and I know we’re good at this.”

“Yeah,” Isak smiled. 

“What does it feel like having them both in there?” Even asked softly. 

Isak hummed and nuzzled closer to him. “Kind of the same as with Faina. Just, like… more. Heavier. And I can feel them both moving around.”

“Do you like it?” Even asked. Isak laughed through his nose. 

“I like the comforting side of it, and the fact that there’s a baby being made inside of me, but I don’t like the throwing up or the crying all the time. But it’s all kind of cool, in the way where, like, it all reminds me we’re having two babies,” he said. 

“That makes me so happy, sweet boy,” Even whispered, beaming. 

“Hmm. Me too,” Isak whispered back. 

The cabin was quiet and warm and peaceful. “Do you want dinner, baby?” Even asked. 

Isak stretched and snuggled closer to him. “Sure,” he said, not moving.

“Well I can’t really make food if you don’t get off of me,” Even laughed, making Isak whined. 

“I’m just so comfy,” he mumbled. 

“You can stay here, sweetheart. Just let me get up,” Even said, smiling. 

“Ugh,” Isak groaned, rolling off of Even, who got up. 

“I’ll be back in a bit, angel,” he said, moving out of the room. Isak huffed and rolled over to grab his phone. 

He opened it up and saw Vilde had been texting him, which was unusual, because they’d never been super close. 

 

Vilde: Hei Isak

Vilde: I’m going back to school soon 

Vilde: I was wondering if you would be able to host a get together, maybe? If it’s not a bother. With the girl and boy squads, I mean. 

 

Smiling, Isak replied. 

 

Isak: Yeah, probably

Isak: You know it’s never a bother

Vilde: Yayay<3 thank you Isak

Isak: No problem<3

 

“Baby?” Even called from the kitchen. 

“Yeah?” Isak replied. 

“What do you want to eat?”

“Mmm,” Isak hummed. “Pancakes. With jam.”

He could hear Even laughing. “I won’t make fun of you for wanting pancakes for dinner.”

Pouting, even though he knew Even couldn’t see him, Isak replied, “I’m PREGNANT, I’ll remind you.”

“I know, angel face, I know,” Even called back. 

“And I could’ve asked for something super hard to make. I could’ve asked for, like, steak. Pancakes are easy,” Isak continued. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Even replied. “I’m making your pancakes, princess.”

Humming contentedly, Isak took a deep breath of Even’s pillow and waited for his dinner. 

 

“But we don’t have raspberry jam, baby,” Even said, standing in the doorway. 

Isak pouted deeply and crossed his arms. “I don’t want blueberry,” he said. 

“Issy, baby,” Even laughed. But his laugh faded when Isak’s pout didn’t. “You seriously want me to drive thirty minutes to get you raspberry jam?”

“It’s only thirty minutes round trip, and I’d come with you,” Isak said. When Even raised his eyebrows and remained standing stock still, he sniffed and jutted out his lower lip, tears welling over his eyes. “I don’t want blueberry,” he said again. 

Even rolled his eyes and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. Isak sniffled and looked away. “Baby?” Even said. 

“Hm,” Isak huffed. 

“You’re serious about this, aren’t you?” Even asked. 

Isak nodded. 

Sighing, Even stood up. “Fine, fine,” he said. Isak smiled happily and stood up, wobbling slightly and waddling towards Even. 

“Just let me get on some pants,” he said. 

 

An hour later, the pancakes were reheated and covered in newly-bought raspberry jam and the boys were snuggling in bed, eating them and watching Netflix.

“Baby?” Even mumbled. 

“Hmm?”

“After the babies are born, we’re not gonna have a lot of alone time.”

Isak nodded, glancing up at him. “That’s true.”

“I think we should do something like this at least every year, preferably more than that. I love being alone with you,” Even mumbled, kissing along the side of his head. 

Isak smiled. “I love being alone with you, too, Ev. And I think we should do it, too.”

“Yeah?” Even asked. 

“Yeah,” Isak nodded.


	16. Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi bbs!!! I hope you're all having a wonderful weekend<33   
> I just wanna check in, is there anything people aren't liking abt this story/recent chapters, or anything I can do better?  
> Love you all!!!  
> <333

Chapter 16

“Okay. Okay. She’s fine, right?” Even asked, tapping his foot anxiously as he watched Faina walking in a line towards her classroom, chattering excitedly with Lisa, Viola’s daughter and her best friend. 

“She’s fine,” Isak nodded. “She’s with Lisa. And her teachers. She’ll do great.”

“Yeah. They’re qualified professionals. It’s not like they’re going to let her just, like, wander off,” Even said, craning his neck to keep watching her through the windshield. He was gripping the steering wheel tight. 

“She’s gonna be fine,” Isak said. “She’s a smart girl. I bet she’ll blow her teachers away.”

“And they’re gonna keep her nice and safe,” Even said. 

“Of course.”

“Plus, we taught her all those letters and numbers and stuff,” Even nodded, bouncing slightly, like he always did when he was nervous or excited. 

“Ev, she’s gonna be fine,” Isak said, reaching over and laying one hand on the older boy’s knee. He smiled, and when Even didn’t quite smile back, he somehow maneuvered himself over the cupholders and pressed a firm kiss to Even’s mouth. “Now, we have to go or I’m gonna pee myself. Again. And we both know I didn’t handle that very well last time.” 

He didn’t really have to pee that bad, but he knew Even needed a reason to leave. 

“Okay,” the blue eyed boy nodded. “Okay, let’s go home.” 

“Yeah,” Isak nodded, squeezing his knee. “Let’s go home, Evy.”

 

“What do you want for lunch, angel?” Even called as they walked inside. 

“Mmm, I don’t care,” Isak mumbled, walking immediately towards the couch and sitting down. He was panting just from the short walk from the car to the house. “I just wanna eat. And pee. And not get up every again.”

“Baby, I love you, but I would kindly request you don’t pee on our sofa,” Even joked lightly. 

“But I’m so huge!” Isak complained, letting his head fall against the back of the couch. “I’m almost bigger than last time at nine months and I’m only at seven.”

“Yeah, well, you’re carrying double the load,” Even replied. He popped his head in from the kitchen to smile at his pouty boy. “Besides, I think you look super cute.”

“Even, I can’t even see your face when you blow me or eat me out anymore,” he whined. 

At this, Even full out laughed. “I love how you make discussing explicit sexual situations cute and sentimental.”

“Well it’s true,” Isak pouted. “I like seeing your pretty face.”

Even smiled. “You’re a sweetie. Now what do you want for lunch? 

“Whatever,” Isak repeated, standing with a groan. “I’m gonna go pee.”

“Okay, angel face,” Even said. “I love you, baby.”

Isak licked his lips and grinned. “I love you too.”

 

“Pappa!” Faina practically screamed as soon as Even got out of the car, waving at him from behind the fence of the playground. Even smiled and waved back, walking around to the other side of the car to help Isak out. “Dada!” she shrieked at this, jumping up and down rapidly. 

As soon as they got around the fence and signed her out, she was bounding over to Even, who picked her up high and kissed her cheek once, twice. “Halla, baby girl,” he said, smiling. 

“Hei!” Faina squeaked, grinning between them. 

“Did you like your first day of school, angel?” Isak asked, reaching forward to take one of her hands. 

She beamed, nodding. “Lisa and me played together and we made a new friend called Kristine, she’s right over there,” she pointed at a dark haired girl talking to Lisa, “and my teachers are SO nice! It’s so fun here!” She looked at them, narrowing her eyes. “How come whenever auntie Eva talks about school she says it was so bad?” 

Isak laughed, brushing back her hair. “Some people don’t like school, sweetheart. But that’s so good that you do! You’re going to have so much fun here.”

“Can we go home now?” Faina asked, 

“Okay, sweet girl,” Isak nodded. “Let’s go.”

 

“Did you and pappa go to school together like me and Lisa?” Faina asked from the backseat on the way home. 

“Not until we were a lot older, sweetheart,” Isak said, shaking his head. 

“How old?” Faina asked. 

“Well, I was seventeen and pappa was nineteen,” Isak replied. 

“Nineteen?!” Faina asked in shock. “That’s like a MILLION!”

Isak hummed with laughter. “He was pretty old.”

“I was not old,” Even scoffed. “I was ripe with youth.”

At this, Isak burst into giggles. “You’re so weird,” he said. 

“Pappa is weird,” Faina agreed from that back, making Isak laugh harder and Even gasp in shock. 

“That’s mean, baby,” he said. 

“We’re teasing you, pappa!” Faina said, which was the explanation Isak and Even had given her as to why they sometimes poked fun at each other when she asked one time. 

“I know, angel face, I know,” Even replied, smiling at her in the rearview mirror. “Don’t worry, I’m not really upset.”

“Mkay,” Faina said, leaning her head against the car window. “When we get home, can we have ice cream?”

“Anything for our big girl,” Isak said. 

“Really? Does that mean I can have ice cream after school everyday?” Faina asked excitedly. 

“No,” Even laughed, shaking his head. “Not every day. But special days, sweetheart.” 

“Okay,” Faina said, a bit put down. “I wanna nap when I get home. I’m tired.”

“Didn’t you nap in school, baby?” Isak asked. 

“I’m still tired,” Faina replied. 

“You’re like dada. Always sleepy,” Even said, and Isak pouted. 

“I’m not always sleepy. Just when I wake up. And when it’s night time. And when I’m pregnant, I might add,” Isak said. “Carrying twins does manage to tire me right out.”

“Yeah, I guess that makes a little sense,” Even said sarcastically. 

“Mm,” Isak hummed, crossing his arms, and Even laughed. 

“You know I’m just messing with you, baby. I love my sleepy boy,” he said. 

“I know,” Isak smiled. “And I love my awake-boy.”

At this, Even raised his eyebrows and laughed. “Your ‘awake-boy’?” 

“Yep,” Isak nodded, smiling over at him. 

Suddenly, Faina chimed in from the backseat. “When the babies come, are they gonna go to school, too?”

“No,” Isak said. “They’re gonna have to wait awhile, just like you did.”

“Why?”

“Because first they’re gonna have to learn how to talk and walk and stuff before they can go to school,” Isak said. 

“They’re gonna be so little, they won’t know how to do anything,” Faina nodded. “Don’t worry. I’ll teach them.”

Even and Isak smiled, glancing at each other. “Thank you, angel face. You’re so sweet,” Even said, looking back at her. 

“Are we almost home?” Faina asked. 

“Almost,” Isak replied. 

He watched in the mirror as she leaned her head against the window and let her eyes flutter shut. She was going to fall asleep in the car, that was for sure.

 

And, yep, ten minutes later Even was picking her up from out of the backseat and carrying her into the house. 

“Should we wake her up?” Isak whispered. 

“No, let’s just put her to bed,” Even said back, smoothing back her hair. 

“Okay,” Isak nodded. Faina sighed in her sleep and curled around Even’s shoulder. 

Soon, they’d put her down in her bed and covered her up, and moved back out to their bedroom. “I’m glad she had a good day,” Isak mumbled, laying down with a small yawn. 

“Me too, angel,” Even said, sitting next to him and pushing back some of his hair, twirling it around his finger. 

“She seemed really happy. I hope she keeps liking school. It would suck if she hated it,” Isak said, looking up at him. 

“I think she’ll like it. She’s curious and excitable and stuff. She’ll fit right in,” Even said, kicking off his shoes and nudging Isak to scoot over so he could lay down, too. 

Isak smiled softly. “I’m so glad she’s so much like you. I hated school when I was her age.”

“Aw, baby, why?” Even asked, nosing at the crown of his head. 

“I don’t know. I didn’t make friends for a while and I was always nervous and stuff,” Isak shrugged. 

“Aw, angel,” Even hummed, kissing all over his face and making Isak laugh. 

“You’re sweet. But I’m here now, right?” Isak smiled, tilting his chin up for a real kiss. Even gave it to him. “And so everything’s good now,” he nodded. 

“Everything’s good,” Even nodded, nuzzling his nose and then kissing it.

At this, Isak hummed and snuggled closer to him, yawning again. 

Even smiled. “Are you gonna take a nap, too, sleepy?”

“Mmmm,” Isak smiled, tucking his chin under Even’s collarbone. “Lay with me.”

“Okay,” Even said, smiling and nuzzling at his hair. “You’re so cute, baby.”

“You too,” Isak mumbled, clearly falling asleep. 

After ten minutes of so, Even moved to get up, and Isak whined in the back of his throat and tightened his grip around the older boy, who chuckled and stayed with him. Before he knew it, he’d dozed off, too. 

 

“Pappa?” Even heard as two tiny hands pressed his back. 

Even smiled, eyes still closed, and rolled over to gently lift her up and sit her on his chest. “Hi, baby girl,” he said, smiling up at her. 

“Hi,” Faina said, smiling back. “Why are you and dada sleeping?”

“Dada was tired so we took a nap,” Even said, holding her hips lightly. 

“You were tired too,” Isak said, rolling over and nuzzling into his side. “You fell asleep too, didn’t you?”

“Mmm,” Even hummed, leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

“Can we have ice cream?” Faina asked. 

“Sure,” Even said, sitting up and lifting her. 

Isak sighed and curled deeper into his pillow. 

Smiling, Even reached down and pushed back his hair. “Coming, angel?”

“Mmm,” Isak shook his head. 

“Okay, sweetheart,” Even said, walking out towards the kitchen. Faina layed her head down on his shoulder as she carried him out. 

“When are the babies gonna come, pappa?” she mumbled as they reached the kitchen and put her down in one of her chairs. 

“Not until November, baby,” Even said, opening the freezer. 

“November’s so far away,” Faina complained, laying her head down on the table. “It’s already been forever.”

“Are you excited?” Even asked.

“Yeah!” Faina nodded. “I think it’ll be fun! Lisa says she likes having Julian for a brother. I think they’ll be fun to play with.”

“They will be,” Even nodded. 

He scooped some of the ice cream and set it down on the table. “Here, baby,” he said. It was a bit too close to dinner for comfort after they’d all napped, but it was a special day for her. For all of them, really. 

“Thank you!” Faina said, grabbing the yellow, sparkly spoon and starting to eat. “Pappa, after dada has the babies, will he be normal again? And not sleeping or sick all the time?” 

Even frowned slightly as he got himself a glass of water. He was glad she wasn’t asking this to Isak. He would hate the idea of her thinking of him as sleepy and sick all the time. But it was also something they had yet to discuss with her- what the recovery would be like after the babies were born. 

“Well, baby,” Even said, walking and sitting next to her. “Right after the babies are born, dada will need a lot of time to rest. Giving birth to them will be really hard. But after a while, everything will be normal again. But once the babies are here, we’re all gonna have to adjust a little.”

“Adjust how?” Faina asked curiously. 

“Well, we told you how the babies are going to cry at night sometimes, right?” Even asked. 

“Yeah,” Faina nodded. 

“So we might be a little tired,” Even told her. “And we’re gonna have to feed them and put them down to nap at different times then you. It’s just going to be a little different around here.”

“Does that mean you won’t be with me as much?” Faina asked nervously, looking at him with wide eyes. 

“No, baby,” Even replied immediately. “Not at all. But we’re just going to have to spend time with the babies, too. You’re just going to have to share us a little more.”

Faina hummed, looking down at her bowl. “But I don’t wanna share you,” she said after a beat. 

“Well, you’re gonna have to share us, but you’re also going to have two baby brothers. Sometimes you have to give a little to get a little, right, angel?” Even raised his eyebrows. 

“I guess,” Faina shrugged. 

Smiling a bit, Even reached forward and cupped Faina’s little apple cheek. “Baby?” he asked. 

“Yeah?”

“Me and dada love you so much. And we will never, ever love you any less. You will always be our baby girl, and nothing will ever change how we feel about you or how we treat you, sweetie. Okay?” 

Smiling a bit, Faina nodded. “Okay, pappa.”

Even smiled back, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. Once he pulled back, he grinned and tweaked her squishy nose. “Now why don’t you go wake up dada, baby girl?”

“Mkay,” Faina said, sliding off her chair and trotting towards her bedroom. Even picked up her empty ice cream bowl and put it in the sink. 

A few minutes later, Faina came back in dragging Isak by the hand. “Pappa says you have to get up now,” she was saying. 

“Yeah, yeah.” Isak mumbled, glaring at Even with a smirk. 

“Good morning, baby,” the blue eyed boy said, smiling back at him. He walked over and wrapped both arms around Isak from behind, kissing his cheek. 

“Good evening, more like it,” Isak mumbled back, scooching away from Even’s persistent kisses with a soft laugh. 

“Why are you being shy?” Even asked, laughing as he noticed the pink flush over Isak’s cheeks. 

“I’m not,” the smaller boy shook his head. “I’m just tired.”

“You’re adorable,” Even whispered, kissing all along the side of his face.

“Stop,” Isak giggled.

“Never,” Even said, spinning him around and planting a proper kiss on his mouth. “How was your nap, sleepyhead?” he asked after pulling away. 

“It was good,” Isak smiled. “I’m still tired, though.”

“Aw,” Even cooed, kissing him again. 

“Mmm. What are we doing for dinner?” Isak asked, looking up at him. 

“Wanna go out? We don’t have a lot of groceries,” Even said, kissing his forehead. 

“Okay,” Isak said, nodding. 

“Alrighty, baby boy,” Even said. 

Faina looked up from where she was coloring at the table. “We’re going to a restaurant?”

“Yeah,” Isak said. “Go get your shoes on, buddy.”

“Okay,” Faina trotted off towards the foyer. 

After watching her, Even turned back to Isak. “You feeling okay, angel?” he asked.

Iska smiled up at him. “Yeah,” he nodded. “I am.”

Smiling back, Even nodded too. “Good. Me too.”


	17. Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaHHH I'M STRESSED! School starts tomorrow for me so I won't be able to update as often, probably only once or twice a week

Chapter 17

“Dada?” Faina dragged her backpack into their kitchen, rubbing her eye. 

Even had just picked her up from school and dropped her off at the house, but he needed to go to work, so he’d just sent her inside, texting Isak to make sure he was awake and everything was good. 

“Hei, baby,” Isak said, smiling and walking over. “How was your day, angel?”

“I don’t like some of the boys in my class,” Faina mumbled, wrapping both arms around his legs and burying her face in his pants. 

Isak frowned, smoothing back her fuzzy hair. “What happened, angel?”

“They were making fun of my overalls,” she said quietly, tightening her grip around his legs. 

Letting out a sigh, Isak unwrapped her arms and took her hand. “I’m sorry, baby,” he said. “That’s not nice of them at all.”

“They said it’s boy’s clothes,” Faina mumbled. 

“Well they’re wrong,” Isak shook his head. “Come sit down, baby,” he said, walking her towards their bed. He would normally pick her up and kneel down, but both of those options were basically cut off, so they sat down instead. 

“Baby, there’s no such thing as boy or girl clothes,” he said, sitting them both down. 

“That’s what you and pappa always say, but everyone at school says they’re lots of boy and girl’s things,” Faina shrugged, staring down at her green corduroy overalls. She loved them, and the lavender ones, and the orange ones.

“Well who do you think knows better, baby? Us or the little kids in your school?” Isak asked, half joking. She didn’t smile, though, so he pulled her closer and kissed the side of her head. “Seriously, sweet girl, sometimes kids say things that are wrong or mean, just because they don’t know any better. And it can hurt your feelings. But that doesn’t mean you have to listen to them.” 

“Did they used to say that to you?” Faina asked, looking up with wide eyes. 

Isak smiled slightly. “Well, yeah, baby. I used to have long hair, just like you, and sometimes the other kids would make fun of me and say it was girly.”

“You had hair like me?” Faina asked incredulously, pulling back to look up at him. Isak nodded and smoothed back her curls. 

“Yep. Long and curly,” he nodded. 

Faina narrowed her eyes. “What did you do when the kids made fun of you?”

Isak furrowed his brow and looked down. “Well, baby, I cut it off. And you know what?”

Shaking her head, Faina stared up at him with wide blue eyes. Isak loved those eyes. 

“I was so sad. The second I cut it off, I regretted it. Because I liked my long hair! And I let the other kids make me feel like it was ugly. So when it was all gone, I was so upset. I cried and cried. Nonna had to make me feel better. She kept telling me it would grow back. But I had to sleep in her bed that night, because I just kept on crying,” Isak said. 

Faina looked down and frowned. “Did it grow back?” she finally asked, looking back up. 

Isak smiled. “Yeah, baby. It grew back.”

“Did they make fun of you again?” 

“No,” Isak said. “They didn’t care anymore. Most times, kids will forget about whatever they were picking on you for really quickly.”

“So they won’t make fun of me tomorrow?” Faina asked hopefully, voice catching. 

“Well, angel, I can’t promise you that. But if they do, you just tell them that they’re wrong, and that there are no such things as boy or girl clothes, or boy or girl anything. Okay?” Isak smiled down at her. 

“But what if they make fun of me more?” Faina asked nervously, tears welling over her eyes. 

Isak sighed. “You just have to be better than them. You just have to chose to be kind and brave and smart. You tell them that they’re wrong, and then you walk away. Like this.” He raised up his chin, with a little “Hm!” sound. 

“Like this?” Faina asked, imitating him. “Hm!” 

Isak laughed and nodded. “Perfect, baby.”

Smiling back a little, Faina wiped at her eyes. “Do I have to wear overalls tomorrow? I don’t want them to make fun of me again.”

“We’re not gonna make you wear anything you don’t wanna wear, angel,” Isak said. “But if want to wear them, you should never let some people saying bad things stop you. Okay? You should do what makes you the happiest.”

Faina hummed and kicked her legs. “Did you cut your hair because it made you happy?”

“No,” Isak shook his head. “It made me sad, remember? I cut my hair because the other kids told me I should.”

“I guess I can see if I wanna wear them tomorrow,” Faina said, shrugging. Isak smiled. 

“Okay, baby. But you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“Okay,” she sighed. She rubbed at her eyes. “I’m tired.”

Isak smiled. “Me too, angel. Do you wanna take a nap?”

“Can I stay in your bed?” she asked softly. 

“Yeah, angel,” Isak nodded, wrapping both arms around her shoulders and tucking her head under his chin. He gently layed them both down and situated them in bed, kissing the crown of her head. “Of course.”

 

A few hours later, they woke up from their long, well-deserved nap. There were several texts from Even on Isak’s phone as he woke up, while Faina was still sleepily snuggling into his side. 

Even Kosegruppa<3: Baby

Even Kosegruppa<3: Isak

Even Kosegruppa<3: babbbyyyyyyy 

Even Kosegruppa<3: Are you sleeping?

Even Kosegruppa<3: Should I be worried?

Even Kosegruppa<3: Isak!!

Even Kosegruppa<3: Ugh you’re probably sleeping

 

Smiling, Isak replied. 

 

Isak: Hei 

Isak: Miss me much?

Even Kosegruppa<3: Yes!!

Even Kosegruppa<3: Of course I missed you!!

Even Kosegruppa<3: You were neglecting me for HOURS

Isak: For forty-five minutes

Even Kosegruppa<3: ISAK

Even Kosegruppa<3: You’re hurting my heart:(((((

Isak: Aw Evy

Isak: I love you, angel

Isak: We were napping

Even Kosegruppa<3: Together?

Isak: Yeah

Isak: Did Faina tell you some kids were making fun of her today?

Even Kosegruppa<3: What? No!

Even Kosegruppa<3: Why?

Even Kosegruppa<3: Was it Erik? His mom is SO rude

Isak: I didn’t ask who it was, but they were making fun of her overalls for being boy’s clothes

Even Kosegruppa<3: What did you tell her

Isak: That there is no such thing as boy or girl clothes and that she should do and wear whatever makes her happy 

Even Kosegruppa<3: And what did she say?

Isak: She was fine after we talked

Isak: Still a little bummed but we took a nap and I think it’s better now

Isak: Naps make everything better

Even Kosegruppa<3: That’s true, baby

Even Kosegruppa<3: Especially when it comes to you two

Even Kosegruppa<3: Sleepy babies

Isak: Your sleepy babies<3

Even Kosegruppa<3: Love you so much<3

Even Kosegruppa<3: Anyway though, she’s good now?

Isak: I think so 

Isak: I mean she’ll be a bit upset about it for a while, but she seems okay

Isak: We’re gonna watch something now. Okay?

Even Kosegruppa<3: Okay angel

Even Kosegruppa<3: Have fun

Isak: Thank you<3 see you soon Evy

Isak: And I love you too

 

Soon, Isak and Faina were sitting in the living room, watching a documentary on arctic forests. Faina was tucked carefully into Isak’s side, in her jammies even though it was early. “What’s that?” she asked as an ox came on screen. 

“That’s an ox, baby. It’s kind of like a cow,” Isak replied, leaning his head against her smaller one and then all his weight. This was making her giggle. 

“Dada, you’re heavy,” she laughed. 

Isak smiled and fell fully against her, smushing her into the couch. 

“Dada,” she protested at this. “You’re a grown-up! You’re crushing me!” He could hear the amusement in her voice. 

Sitting up slightly, Isak hovered over her. She smiled from her place against the cushions. 

“Can we have chicken nuggets for dinner?” she asked. 

Isak smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Sure, angel face.”

Suddenly, Faina frowned. “When the babies come, will you call them angel face, too? And sweetheart and baby and buddy and everything?”

Isak laughed softly through his nose and sat up. “We’ll call them some of that stuff, but a few nicknames can be just for you.”

“Like what?” Faina asked. 

“Well, which are your favorites?” Isak asked. 

Scrunching up her nose, Faina considered this. “I like angel face. And kitten.”

“Yeah?” Isak asked. They rarely called her kitten. It was good to know she liked it so much. 

“Yeah,” Faina nodded back. 

“Okay, kitten. You can keep those ones,” he nodded. 

“Good. Now can we have chicken nuggets?” Faina asked, wiggling off the couch.

“Okay, okay,” Isak said, standing with a huff of effort. “You’ve gotta wait for the oven to preheat and everything, though.”

“Ughhhhh,” Faina groaned dramatically. “That’s gonna take foreverrrr.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Isak rolled his eyes. 

Faina rolled them right back. “Pappa says I get it from you,” she said. 

At this, Isak let out a huff, dropping his jaw. “Well then,” he said in surprise. “Somebody’s got sass.”

Faina hummed and sat down at the kitchen table. “What’s sass?” she asked. 

Isak smiled. “Nevermind, baby.”

 

“Halla,” Even called from the door as he walked in, kicking off his shoes. “Baby?”

“We’re in here,” he heard Isak call back. He followed his voice to the living room, where he found Isak and Faina on the couch, watching a movie or something, two plates with only crumbs on the coffee table in front of them. 

“Hei,” the blue eyed boy said, leaning against the doorframe with a smile. 

“Hi, pappa!” Faina said excitedly. “Did you know that arctic hares actually sleep inside the snow, because it’s warmer in there? Isn’t that crazy? It’s actually warmer inside the snow!”

“Wow,” Even said, smiling at her as he walked over and sat down next to them. “Really?”

“Yeah!” Faina squeaked. “They live in a place called the tundra, where there aren’t any trees or anything. It’s like a really cold desert, but no sand. So the only place they can go is under the snow. And that’s warmer than anywhere else.”

“That’s so cool, baby,” Even said. He looked over her head at Isak, mumbling a quick, “Halla,” before leaning forward to press a kiss to his waiting mouth. 

“Halla,” Isak mumbled back against him. “How was your day?” he asked after Even pulled away.

“It was good,” Even replied. “Work was good. I missed you guys, though.”

“Pappa, shhh,” Faina complained, nudging him. “I’m trying to watch!”

“Actually, baby girl, I think it’s bedtime for you,” Isak said, looking down at her. “We agreed you could stay up until pappa got home, remember?”

“Noooo!” Faina whined, shaking her head insistently. 

Isak raised his eyebrows. “Is that how we ask for things, Faina?”

Pouting, Faina shook her head. “Can I please stay up until the end?” she asked begrudgingly. Isak looked at Even, asking a silent question. 

“How long is left?” the blue eyed boy asked. 

Isak hummed and checked. “Twenty minutes.”

Sighing, Even looked down at Faina, who was staring up at him with the biggest puppy dog eyes. 

“I guess you can stay up, baby,” he said, and Faina squealed, burying her face in his abdomen as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

“Thank you thank you thank you!” she said excitedly, muffled by his shirt. 

“Thank dada, too, baby,” Even laughed, and Faina peeled herself off of him and turned to Isak, suddenly shy. 

“Thank you, dada,” she said bashfully. Isak had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, instead smiling and kissing her forehead. 

 

Thirty minutes later, Faina was asleep in her bed and Isak and Even were in theirs, sitting up against the headboard and scrolling through the computer. “I missed you this afternoon,” Even mumbled into the smaller boy’s hair. 

“I missed you too, Ev,” Isak said back. 

“And I missed your cute tummy,” Even said, putting one hand over Isak’s navel. 

“Mmm,” the smaller boy hummed, giggling lightly. “It missed you, too.”

“How did you feel today?” the older boy asked. 

“Good,” Isak nodded. “My feet and ankles and back hurt a bit, but otherwise I felt good.”

“Yeah?” Even asked, nosing at his cheekbone. 

“Yeah,” Isak nodded. He turned his head slightly, pouting his lips, and Even kissed him. He pulled away and leaned forward to kiss all along Isak’s tummy, even though it was hidden under his shirt. 

Isak laughed. “You’re so cute,” he said, threading his fingers through Even’s soft hair. 

“You’re the cute one,” Even replied, sitting up again. “Look at you.” he gestured to Isak’s swollen tummy. 

Laughing, Isak nuzzled their noses together. “You’re sweet.”

“You too, baby.” Even smiled at him before scooting down. “I love you like this, fuck,” he whispered, eyes glued to Isak’s tummy. The smaller boy rolled his eyes, putting his laptop aside. He peeled his shirt off over his head, giving Even the full view. The older boy groaned, burying his head in the sheets. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” he mumbled. 

Isak smiled, scooting down to face him. He leaned their foreheads together. “I love you, Even.”

“I love you too, angel,” Even replied, beaming. He reached down and pressed his palm over Isak’s tummy. “You’re so amazing.”

“You’re so amazing, too,” Isak replied, grinning. “Can you believe we’re gonna have two baby boys?”

“I know,” Even said. “And they’re right in here.” He rubbed soft circles above Isak’s belly button. 

“Mmm,” Isak nodded. “Yeah.”

“Isn’t that crazy?” Even whispered. 

“Crazy,” Isak nodded.

“Is it getting harder? Carrying them both?” Even asked. 

“It’s heavier,” Isak shrugged. “There’s more pain and achiness. It’s kinda hard. But it feels rewarding too, you know?”

“Yeah,” Even nodded. He smoothed both hands over Isak’s tummy. “I can feel them moving.”

“Mmhmm,” Isak smiled. “Me too.”

“It’s so weird to think that they’re gonna become real people. You know? They’re gonna have entire personalities, like baby girl,” Even said. 

“I know,” Isak smiled. “I wonder what they’ll be like. I wonder if they’ll be similar or totally opposite. And if they’ll be like Faina or not.”

“They’ll be so sweet, no matter what,” Even said. “How could they not be? They have the softest boy in the universe for a dad.” He gently rubbed their noses together. 

“And the actual sun for their other dad,” Isak whispered back. “The brightest fucking star in the world.”

Even laughed quietly, breath breaking over the bridge of Isak’s nose. His face was full of love and disbelief. “I love you, baby,” he said, voice brimming with adoration. 

“I love you too,” Isak replied. 

“Do you wanna go to bed?” Even whispered after a few seconds, resting their foreheads together. 

Isak smiled, shaking his head slightly. “Probably soon. But not yet.”

“No?” Even asked. 

“No,” Isak said back. “I wanna be with you.” 

Even smiled, kissing his forehead. “What do you wanna do, baby?” he asked. 

“I don’t know,” Isak mumbled. 

“We should watch that movie I’ve been talking about,” Even said, but Isak groaned and layed his head down on Even’s chest. 

“No, no no no, I can’t watch any of your films tonight, I’ll be a mess. You’re shit is always sad,” he said, shaking his head so that his blond curls tickled Even’s nose. 

“This one is not sad! It’s thoughtful and retrospective, but nobody dies or anything,” Even said, kissing along the side of his head. 

Isak pulled back and rolled his eyes. “That means it’s sad. Just cuz nobody dies doesn’t mean it’s not sad. Jesus, Even, I’ll cry if the ending is too happy!”

“Babyyyy,” Even whined, kissing his ear lightly. “Come on! I’ve been wanting to watch that for ages!”

“Evennn,” Isak mimicked. “I’ve been wanting to not cry for all night.”

Pouting, Even pushed back some of his hair, and Isak rolled his eyes and smushed the older boy’s face with several kisses. 

“We can watch it tomorrow,” he said. “When I’m not sleepy. I’ll be a little more emotionally stable then.”

Even smiled and laced his leg between Isak’s. “Fine,” he whispered, smiling. “Even though I know the same thing will happen tomorrow night.”

“It won’t!” Isak protested. 

“Mmhmm. We’ll see,” Even said. He reached forward and traced Isak’s nose, bopping the end lightly. “It doesn’t matter. I love you despite your inability to watch a good movie.”

“I can watch a good movie! Just not when I’m pregnant and tired,” Isak replied. “But tomorrow will be different. Seriously. We can watch it when she’s at school.”

Even looked at him incredulously and Isak huffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Seriously. We’ll start it at eleven. I’ll make popcorn and hot coco. I won’t fall asleep. We’ll have an us day. Okay?” he asked, studying Even carefully. 

“Okay,” Even nodded, grinning. 

“And I won’t call the movie pretentious or snobby or anything like that,” Isak continued. 

“You won’t?” Even asked, raising his eyebrows. Isak smiled and scrunched up his nose. 

“Maybe, like, three times. But I deserve that, right?” he asked. 

Even licked his lips before leaning down and kissing his boy. “Yeah,” he said. “I suppose you deserve that, baby.”

Humming, Isak snuggled deeper into Even’s side. “I love you,” he murmured. “Even though your movies are snobby.”

Even smiled, leaning down and kissing his forehead. “I love you, too. Even though your movies are shit.”

“We’re like star-crossed lovers,” Isak said. 

“Star-crossed lovers from District 12,” Even whispered, and Isak groaned. 

“Come on, you say my movies are shitty?” he asked. 

“Excuse me?” Even gasped. “That is not a shitty movie. That’s an epic love story. And it was a book first, anyway.”

“Whatever. We’re not Peeta and Katniss,” Isak said. 

“I would be Peeta. Real or not real?” Even asked. 

Huffing and rolling his eyes, Isak shook his head. “Shut up. We already have our own catchphrase.”

“‘Isak and Even: Minute for Minute’?” Even raised his eyebrows. 

Isak nodded. “Minute for minute.”


	18. Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! I hope you like this and I'm so sorry for the wait

Chapter 18

“Mmmm, good morning, angel,” Even hummed, snaking his arms around Isak’s tummy and pressing a sleepy kiss to the back of his boy’s neck. 

Isak smiled, lacing their fingers together and shuffling back slightly. “Morning,” he mumbled back. 

“How do you feel?” Even asked, lacing their legs together. Isak sighed. 

“Like I really have to pee,” he said. 

Even laughed against him, kissing him again. “Go pee, then,” he said.

“Neiii,” Isak whined, curling deeper into his blankets. “It’s so warm in here.”

“Issy,” Even laughed, nuzzling his neck. 

“There is so much pressure on my bladder,” Isak groaned. “But I’m so cozy.”

“Just go pee, angel,” Even said, scooting away from Isak, who whined and rolled over to face him and tried to snuggle up to him again, but Even made sure to keep away. “I’m not gonna cuddle you until you go pee. Otherwise you’re just going to complain all morning.”

“Ughhhh,” Isak groaned, struggling to get up with a lot of huffing and puffing. Once he was standing, he glared at Even and waddled out of the room. Even sighed, smiling at his back, before grabbing his phone and opening his messages. 

Mikael: Bro!!!!

Even smiled, rolling onto his side as his hair all flopped into his eyes. 

Even: Hey man!

Mikael: So the boys are all in town and we want to get together. You in?

Mikael: I know you have a hella pregnant husband at home but we’d really love if you could come!

Even: Yeah!! I would love that. Just give me the details whenever

Mikael: Cool!! I’ll tell you as soon as I know

Even: Alright, thanks bro

Mikael: No problem

 

Even put down his phone, waiting for Isak to come back and snuggle up with him again. He closed his eyes and hummed lightly. 

Once another few minutes had passed, though, he started to to get worried. “Is?” he called into their bathroom. When no response came, he got up quickly and walked over, knocking on the door. No response again. Swinging it open, he found Isak standing by the sink, holding something with one hand and staring down at it with a deep frown. And Even’s heart sank. 

“Why is this so full?” Isak asked slowly, holding up Even’s bottle of meds. 

Even swallowed, looking at him. “I just… I, um… I’ve been talking to my therapist, and she thought it would be good to lower my dosage.”

Isak’s brow furrowed slightly. “Why would you… what?” he asked quietly.

“I didn’t want you to stress,” Even said. “We both agreed it was the right thing, and so it just didn’t seem like something I needed to discuss with you.”

“Discuss with me?” Isak repeated. “You… you are supposed to discuss everything with me, Even, what the fuck?”

“I know,” Even nodded. “I know. I just… you get so worried so easily and I didn’t want to hurt you like that.”

“What the fuck, Even? Do you think just because I get anxious I can’t handle shit? Do you know how fucking hypocritical that sounds? You’re always saying to talk to you, to talk to you no matter what, if you’re depressed, if you’re manic, I still need to fucking talk to you about every single thing in the fucking world. But because I’m anxious and pregnant you can do something as important as changing your medication without even mentioning it?” 

“I didn’t change my meds, Isak, I only lessened the dosage slightly, okay? I promise it isn’t as big a deal as you’re making it out to be,” Even said, shaking his head. 

“Fuck, Even. What the fuck?” Isak said. “Are you kidding me?”

“I didn’t mean you’re overreacting,” Even said immediately. “I just want you to understand what happened before you get too upset.”

Isak put down the pill bottle and curled his fingers around the lip of the sink. “I just need to go think,” he shook his head. “I just… I just need to go think, Even.”

“About what?” Even asked. 

“About the fact that you fucking changed your medication without talking to me!” Isak snapped, pushing past him. 

He walked into their room and Even sighed, leaning his head back against the door. Fuck.

As soon as he reached the bed, Isak layed down in bed on his back with a huff. He rolled to face the wall. 

"Baby," Even sighed from their doorframe. Isak didn't reply, so he walked over and sat down. "Issy, my sweet love. Can you listen to me?" 

"There isn’t an excuse, Even! And stop treating me like I'm a child! You can’t just talk me down from this!" Isak snapped. Even sighed and reached forward to brush back some of Isak's blond curls. He stopped just short when the green eyed boy tensed away from his touch. 

"I'm sorry," Even said, putting his hand down. "I didn't mean to make you upset, angel." 

Isak scoffed lightly. 

Sighing, Even pushed back his own hair and tried to think of ways to make this better. "You know I would never try to upset you, Isak. I should've talked to you, yes, but I didn't mean to hurt you. You know that." 

"Why are you apologizing for upsetting me? You should be apologizing for what you did! I don’t fucking understand why you think I’m so fragile that I you should feel worse for upsetting me than lying to me?” Isak asked.   
“I didn’t lie, Isak, I just-”   
“Just what, Even? You thought I would never find out? Or just that I would be fucking happy that you changed your meds without talking to me?!" Isak asked, curling his fingers around the comforter. "I mean, seriously! What did you possibly think would happen?!" 

"I didn't want to stress you out! I talked this over a lot with my therapist and she said she thinks it's the right move, and I agree!" Even said back, reaching out again to touch Isak, but the younger boy shrugged him off and stood up, walking to the other side of the room.

"And if you- if you had just told me that, I wouldn't have stressed! Do you think I'm a little kid who can't deal with anything, Even?! I've been there with you through everything!! Do you know how much it hurts that you would do this to me?!" He ranted, bringing both hands over her forehead. "I mean, Jesus! What the actual fuck, Even?!"

"Baby, I’m sorry! I know you can handle stuff and I know I was wrong, I just wasn't thinking clearly and I was worried for you and it was right after you passed out at work and I just couldn't-"

"Couldn't what? Couldn't manage to have a short conversation about an extremely important part of your life with your fucking husband?!"

"I couldn't deal with the thought of putting you under more pressure than you already are! I mean, seriously, Isak! You're pregnant with twins, you're working way too hard like always, and- and don't pretend it would have been a short conversation! It never is with you! You've always got ten million questions and concerns, and I feel like shit for making you go through this and I just couldn't put you through it, okay?! Not again. Not like this," Even gestured to his swollen stomach.

Isak let out a long breath, closing his eyes. "I came in here to be alone," he said bitterly. "Please just go."

"Go where?" Even asked incredulously. 

"The living room! The kitchen! I don't care, Even! Just give me some fucking space!" Isak snapped. He was about one second away from crying and he needed Even out of the room.

“Baby,” Even sighed. “I didn’t mean…”

“Just go!” Isak snapped more loudly, yanking his shoulder away from Even’s hovering hand and walking back to the bed. 

Even drew his lips into a line and clenched his jaw. “Fine,” he said, turning and walking out of the room. Isak sat down and buried himself in the covers, closing his eyes immediately. He wanted to go to sleep before he burst into tears. 

 

Two hours later, he woke up to the door closing lightly. And Even was standing in their room again. Isak sighed. They couldn’t keep away from each other long, could they?

Even sighed, too, as he leaned against the wall and looked Isak over. Isak stared back for a few seconds before nodding slightly and opening his arms. 

Immediately, Even walked over in three long steps and climbed into bed beside Isak, kicking the comforter down and then pulling it back up over both of them and tugging Isak onto his chest. 

The smaller boy sniffed and layed his head down, curling his fingers around Even’s tshirt. It was warm there. It was right. But he was still angry. “Why did you do it?” he asked quietly. 

Even sighed again, rubbing up and down his back. “I don’t know. I was being dumb. And, like I said, because I was scared to stress you out even more. I know how you get, baby boy. But I shouldn’t’ve tried to spin it against you and I shouldn’t’ve tried to make up excuses. I’m so sorry, my love. And I definitely shouldn’t’ve changed my dosage without asking you. I should never, ever do anything like that without talking to you. My sweet boy. I’m sorry, angel.”

Isak hummed and shut his eyes, snuggling closer against him. “It’s okay,” he said after a beat. “It’s fine. I just… you can’t do that again, Evy. Okay? With anything. I’m pregnant, not a child. You still have to communicate with me no matter what.”

“I know,” Even said. “I’m so sorry, baby. I won’t do it again, okay?”

“Okay,” Isak nodded. He glanced up at Even and then back down, shy from getting so angry. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Issy,” Even said. “And I really am sorry. Thank you for forgiving me, angel. It was a shitty thing of me to do.” 

“It’s okay,” Isak said. He looked up, asking for Even to kiss him.

He did. 

 

“Baby, I love you, but do you think you wanna get up anytime soon?” Even whispered a while later. Isak made a soft disgruntled noise and burrowed deeper into the covers.

“No,” he said. “Faina’s at your mom’s, I’m sleepy, we had a fight. We’ve gotta lay in bed here for the rest of that day. It’s only logical.”

“Logical,” Even repeated, laughing slightly.

“Very logical,” Isak yawned. “You’re not going anywhere for the rest of the day. My back hurts and my ankles kill and I’m not getting up so that means you aren’t either.”

“Hmm,” Even hummed. “Okay.”

“You know what sucks?” Isak asked, sniffling. 

“What, baby?” 

“I’m, like, a foot away from you. I have to be at such a weird angle just to rest my head here,” Isak mumbled. 

Even smiled. “I know it sucks, sweet boy. But you know how much I love you like this.”

“Ugh,” Isak groaned. 

“Come on,” Even said. “You don’t think it’s a little nice? You have our babies inside you.”

“You know I think it’s nice,” Isak said. “Just not some parts of it.”

“Mmm,” Even nodded. “I know.”

“Plus, being pregnant is great, but having the actual babies here will be even better,” Isak said. “I can’t wait to be able to be close to you again, but even more so I can’t wait to have two little babies.”

“Yeah,” Even nodded, smiling. “It’s gonna be great. They’re going to be so tiny and adorable and perfect.”

“Faina’s so good. They’re gonna be so good,” Isak whispered. 

“My love,” Even said quietly. “They really are.”

“I legitimately cannot wait to see you with two tiny babies in your arms. That will kill me. Absolutely kill me,” Isak said.

“Awww, baby boy,” Even cooed, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “I can’t wait to see, either. You’re so adorable.”

They were quiet for a while after that. Isak started reaching around under the blankets, looking for his phone. Once he found it, he saw Mahdi had been texting him. 

 

Mahdi: Hey dude

Mahdi: What’s up with you?

Isak: Nothing much!! What’s going on with you? We haven’t talked in awhile man

Mahdi: Yeah I know!! It’s wild!! 

Isak: So what’s up?

Mahdi: Nothing rlly, I just wanted to see what’s going on

Isak: Everything’s going good. How’s astrid?

Mahdi: She’s really good!

Isak: Great! I’m glad

Mahdi: I actually kinda wanted to ask you about something

Isak: Ok

Mahdi: You proposed to Even right?

Isak: …… um??

Isak: Are you asking for a reason?

Isak: Like you’re thinking of proposing?

Mahdi: damn boy, calm down

Isak: THIS IS NOT A CALM MOMENT, MAHDI

 

“Look at this! He thinks I should be calm!” Isak said, shoving the phone into Even’s face. The older boy laughed, unable to read it so close to his eyes. 

Once he did read it, however, he smiled. “Aw. I hope things work out, whatever he’s thinking of doing.”

Huffing, Isak grabbed his phone back and rolled over. 

 

Mahdi: breathe

Mahdi: I don’t have a ring or anything

Mahdi: I’m just thinking

Isak: Okay okay

Isak: it would be so cool if you got married though!!!

Isak: Eva and Jonas won’t get married for the fucking life of them, Magnus broke up with his girlfriend, Sana and Yousef are always traveling, and nobody else is even in a really serious relationship! I need a married couple to hang out with!!!! 

Mahdi: Calm down, oh my god 

Mahdi: Even if I propose it won’t be for a while and then we wouldn’t get married for even longer

Isak: Whatever, its still good

Isak: But seriously, what are you thinking of doing?

Mahdi: I don’t know. I really like her and we’ve been together for a while, right? It’s not crazy

Isak: Definitely not

Isak: You’re adults, if it feels right then do it

Isak: You got this dude!!!

Mahdi: Okay. Thanks, bro

Isak: No problem

“That would be so cool if they got married,” Even said. 

Isak smiled contentedly, humming in the back of his throat. “Do you think they’ll look like her?” he asked lazily. 

“I don’t know,” Even shrugged. 

“I hope so. Because she looks so much like you,” Isak said. 

Even’s eyebrows shot up. “She looks like me?” he asked incredulously. 

“Yeah,” Isak said, surprised by Even’s confusion. 

“Seriously? Issy, baby, she looks like you,” the older boy argued. 

“Even, she has your eyes!” Isak said. 

“Your hair,” Even shot back. 

“My hair texture. Her hair is lighter than either of ours.”

“It’ll darken out as she gets older,” Even said. 

Isak rolled his eyes. “She has your smile.”

“No way! She has your lips!”

“Yeah, but when she smiles,” Isak trailed off and shook his head slightly. “That’s all you.”

And who was Even not to smile at that? 

“She has your freckles,” he whispered through his smile, reaching down to trace over Isak’s rosy cheeks and the bridge of his pretty nose. “And your squish,” he added, reaching down to bop it.

Isak flushed and rolled his eyes. “She has your… she’s just got this way about her. She’s so sweet and caring and beautiful, inside and out.”

“And you think that’s just me?” Even asked. “Isak, my love. You are the sweetest and most caring and most beautiful boy in the world.”

Isak shook his head slightly. “You,” he whispered. 

Even smiled. “Maybe we can just agree to disagree. This isn’t going to end anytime soon.”

Giggling, Isak nodded. “Agree to disagree.”

Their was another couple of silent minutes, and then the smaller boy shifted again. “Maybe that’s not all us, though. You know?”

“What do you mean?” Even asked. 

“I mean, like, she definitely has a ton of our traits, but there’s some of her that’s just… her. She’s such a special girl,” Isak explained. 

“She is,” Even nodded. “She’s so wonderful. She’s everything.”

“She really is,” Isak nodded. “Everything.”

“And we’re gonna have two more everythings,” Isak said excitedly. “It’s gonna be crazy.”

“Crazy and wonderful and amazing,” Even said. 

Isak smiled. “Yeah.”

“And they’re coming in a month and a half!” the blue eyed boy continued, beaming excitedly. 

Giggling, Isak nodded. “It’s gonna be so soon.”

“Do you think they’ll be early again, Mr. Psychic?” Even asked. 

“Ugh,” Isak groaned in reply, “I don’t know. I hope. The sooner I can walk around again without wanting to cry the better.”

“Aw, angel face,” Even cooed, rubbing up and down his arm. “I hope they’re early, too. Just so we can play with them earlier. And meet them.”

“I know,” Isak nodded. “Me too.”


	19. Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii!!! I hope you guys like this one!!

Chapter 19

It was really, really dark out. Sometimes Isak forgot how dark the sky could really be when it was four a.m and even most of the craziest teens had gone home.   
Isak sighed, rolling away from the window. He was cold. Even was hogging the blankets. Isak nosed at the older boy’s back. Even shifted towards him slightly in his sleep, and Isak smiled. 

It was almost impossible to sleep like this. He was nine months along. Literally. To the day. And he really, really wanted those babies to come. 

Even sighed and pulled the blankets tighter around his shoulders, making Isak smile again. Not being able to sleep drove him out of his mind, but if he got to hear those sleepy little sounds Even made, then maybe it was worth it once in awhile. 

One of the babies started moving again, and Isak huffed, frustrated. This meant he wouldn’t be falling asleep anytime within the next half hour. He probably wouldn’t have, anyway, but this put the nail in the coffin. 

Speaking of his babies moving, though, Isak could swear he suddenly heard light footsteps down the hall. 

The footsteps made their way to his and Even’s door, and then stopped. Isak waited for his door to swing open, but, when a minute passed and it hadn’t, he frowned and struggled to sit up. 

Once he was standing, he walked over to the door and opened it lightly. Faina was on the other side, and she looked up at him in surprise. “Dada?” she whispered. 

“Hi, angel,” Isak whispered. “Did you have a bad dream?”

Faina shook her head but didn’t say anything, only moved forward and reached around his leg, burying her face in it. “Can I sleep with you?” she asked. 

Isak nodded, smoothing back her hair. “Come on, baby girl.”

They walked in together and Faina immediately crawled into their bed, burrowing beside Even, who barely budged. He’d been having a rough time at work lately and was half dead by the time he got home, so Isak understood why he wasn’t waking up at the slightest touch. He’d always been a heavy sleeper anyway. 

“What happened, sweetheart?” Isak asked as he followed her into bed. She snuggled up to him. 

“I couldn’t fall asleep,” Faina whispered. 

Immediately, Isak frowned and looked at her. She was too young, right? He’d been struggling with insomnia as long as he could remember, but it couldn’t have started when he was 4, right? 

“Why not, baby?” he asked. Maybe she was just feeling sick or cold or something. 

“I don’t know,” Faina whispered back. “I got scared I would never fall asleep again.”

Isak sighed deeply, leaning down to kiss her forehead. He hated that. More than anything. Because he knew the feeling all too well. The wort of mind numbing, frightening desperation to fall asleep. 

“I’m sorry, angel. But you’re okay now. Try to sleep,” he said, rubbing up and down her back. She nodded. 

And, just a few moments later, they were both asleep.

 

The next time Isak woke up, it was bright out. Faina and Even were gone, and the blankets had been carefully tucked around his shoulders.

And he was sore. 

Like, wow. Really sore. 

His doctor had been telling him to sleep on his side with a pillow between his legs, but he’d tried a million positions last night in an effort to fall asleep more quickly, and ended up passing out in a pretty weird one. Now he was stiff and sore all over, and his ankles were- shit, they were blown up like balloon. Letting out a soft hurt noise, he let his head fall back into the pillow. 

Shit. This was actually kind of bad. Like, he couldn’t really move. 

“Even?” he called, stretching slightly and immediately regretting it. He was cramping like hell and every movement made it worse. “Evvv.”

He heard footsteps walk towards their room, and then Even was swinging open the door and beaming at him. “Halla, baby boy,” he said happily. 

Isak shut his eyes, shaking his head slightly. “It hurts all over,” he said into his pillow. 

“Aw, angel,” he heard Even pout, and soon there was another body crawling into bed next to him. “I’m sorry. What’s wrong?”

“Cramping. Back hurts. Feet hurt,” Isak mumbled. 

“My love,” Even whispered, kissing his forehead. “I’m sorry.”

“S’okay,” Isak said. 

“I’m not letting you up all day, you know,” the blue eyed boy said, making Isak smile. 

“I’ll be fine soon,” he said. 

“Nope,” Even replied. 

“Ugh,” Isak groaned, but he couldn’t not smile. That would be impossible. 

“Pappa! I’m hungry!” they heard hollered from outside. Even chuckled. 

“Duty calls,” he said, kissing Isak’s forehead before rolling out of bed. “You stay here.”

Isak groaned again, flopping onto his back and grabbing his phone as Even walked out of the room. 

He was blowing up with messages. Damn. 

 

Jonas: Bro

Jonas: Guess what

Jonas: Eva wants to get a house

Jonas: like a real one, not an apartment

Isak: Yo that’s pretty cool

Isak: are you gonna do it?

Jonas: I don’t know man! 

Jonas: I googled it and ppl say when a woman wants to buy a house it means she wants to have a baby

Isak: wow that is quite the jump 

Jonas: yeah but why else would she want a house? I mean, if she’s just planning on it being the two of us

Isak: here’s a wild idea

Isak: you could ask her

Jonas: what if she gets pissed though

Isak: well don’t just be like dO YOU WANT A BABY

Isak: You could just be like why do you want a house

Isak: if it’s just gonna be the two of us

Jonas: yeah

Jonas: yeah, okay

Jonas: sounds good

Jonas: thanks man

Isak: No problemo

 

He also had messages from Magnus, which couldn’t be great.

 

Magnus: ISAK

Magnus: Guess what

Isak: Why are all my conversations starting like this

Magnus: I don’t know man

Magnus: but anyway guess what

Isak: what

Magnus: I got a dog!

Magnus: he’s super big and fluffy and I’ve named him Eeyore

Magnus: [image attached]

Isak: Why did you name him Eeyore

Isak: He’s cute!

Magnus: thanks bro! And because he’s kinda droopy and sad all the time

Isak: wow sounds like an awesome dog

Magnus: he is!! He’s kinda grumpy but he’s an old sweetheart

Isak: where’d you get him?

Magnus: the shelter

Magnus: I wanted a puppy but he looked so sad and I knew all the puppies would get adopted with or without me

Magnus: and when I went over to him he put his head in my lap and dozed off. How could you not fall in love with that!

Isak: Aw, sounds pretty cute

Isak: match made in heaven

Magnus: real

Magnus: he’s my soulmate

Isak: I’m happy you’ve finally found each other dude

Magnus: Thanks bro

 

“Dada, pappa says I have to make you eat,” Isak suddenly heard from the doorway. He dropped his phone and sat up to look at Faina.

“He did now?” Isak raised his eyebrows. 

“Mmhmm. I brought breakfast,” she said, toddling over with one plate balanced in her hands. She crawled into their bed and shimmied over next to him, grabbing one piece of strawberry between her chubby fingers and holding it out to him. 

“Thanks, baby,” Isak said, taking it and putting it in his mouth. “How are you?”

“Good! Pappa says the babies are going to come any day now. Is he right?” Faina asked, bouncing excitedly. 

“He’s right, sweet girl,” Isak nodded. He pushed back some of her pretty hair. 

“Good. I’m bored of waiting,” she said dramatically, rolling her eyes with a huff. Isak smiled. 

“Yeah? You’re bored? How do you think I feel?” he asked. 

“I don’t know!” Faina protested indignantly. She looked him up and down before exclaiming, “Really big!”

Isak narrowed his eyes, reaching forward to tweak her nose. “Really big, huh?” he repeated. 

“Mmhmm,” Faina nodded. “That’s okay. You’ll look normal once the babies are born. Then I’ll get to play with them, too.”

“Well, you’ll have to wait a little while before they’re old enough to play, but we’ll certainly have a lot of fun with them,” Isak told her. 

Faina pouted. “You said I’d be able to play with them!”

“Well, you’ll be able to play with them a little, but they won’t be able to play back,” Isak explained, twirling one of her curls around his finger. 

“Okay,” Faina sighed, still pouting. 

Isak laughed. “Don’t pout, baby. It’ll be really fun, okay?”

“Okayyyy,” she sighed more dramatically, flopping down onto the bed. “Keep eating. Pappa said to finish your plate.”

Isak rolled his eyes and picked up the plate, leaning back slightly and eating his food. 

“Dada?” Faina mumbled after a minute. 

“Hmm?” Isak replied. 

“I’m bored.”

Smiling, Isak rolled his eyes at her. “Then go play or something.”

Faina smiled, as if she’d only been waiting for his permission. “Okay!” 

She hopped up and ran out of the room, hair flying behind her. Isak watched her, smiling, and kept eating. 

 

A few hours later, he was still in bed, this time with Even sitting next to him and Faina at the end of their bed, watching one of her shows. “Are you feeling any better, baby?” Even mumbled into his hair. 

Isak shrugged. He wasn’t really feeling better, but he wasn’t feeling worse. “Not really,” he whispered. 

“I’m sorry,” Even said, trailing his fingers down Isak’s shoulder. “Do you want tea or something?”

“No,” Isak shook his head. 

“What about a massage?” 

“I’m fine, Ev,” Isak said, smiling. 

“What about-”

“Even,” Isak said, looking at him. “I’m okay. Seriously.”

Even smiled, kissing him on the nose and then the mouth. “You’re sweet.”

“Mmm. You are, too, Evy,” Isak hummed. 

“Are you tired?” Even asked. 

“A little,” Isak replied, snuggling closer to him. 

“You should rest,” Even told him. 

Huffing, Isak leaned his head on the older boy’s shoulder. “I’m fine like this.”

“Okay, baby,” Even said, smoothing back his hair. 

“Pappa, can I get a juice?” Faina asked, kicking her legs without turning around. 

“Sure, sweetie, go get a juicebox,” Even said, and Faina slowly stood and walked away from the TV.

“She’s so cute,” Isak said as she walked out. 

“Of course she is,” Even said, “she’s our daughter.”

Isak laughed through his nose. “That’s true.”

“Have the babies been moving?” Even asked. 

“Not much. They don’t have any room in there,” Isak said, resting one hand over his tummy. Even smiled, putting his hand over Isak’s. 

“You two are running late,” Even whispered. “When are you gonna come?”

Isak laced their fingers together. “They’re gonna be here any day now,” he said. 

“They better,” Even said. “We’ve been waiting way too long.”

Faina came trotting back in with her juicebox, hopping back up on their bed. “Hi, baby,” Isak said.

“Hi!” Faina squeaked excitedly, smiling over her shoulder at him. 

With their room all cozy and his family all snuggled up, Isak was feeling increasingly sleepy. Even kept rubbing up and down his arm until he closed his eyes and 

 

When he woke up later, it was dark again. Isak was all alone, too. It wasn’t as dark as it had been before, so it was probably only the evening. 

And something else was different, too. Something was zapping between his hips lightly. 

Smiling lightly, grimacing a tiny bit. The feeling grew stronger and then subsided. Isak rested both hands over his stomach. “Even?” he called. 

Only a few seconds passed before he heard Even’s footsteps make their way to the door. It swung open and Even stood beaming on the other side. “Halla, baby boy. How was your nap?”

“It was good,” Isak whispered. “Ev?” 

Even raised his eyebrows, walking over to sit with him. “You feeling okay?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Isak nodded. “But I think I’m in labor.”


	20. Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're here they're here they're here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> This took me AGES to write!!!!!! I hope you guys like it<333333

Chapter 20

“You… you’re what?” Even repeated, staring at Isak. 

The smaller boy smiled and sat up, huffing with the difficulty of it. He was huge. 

But not for long. 

“I’m in labor. You’re not gonna freak out on me again, are you?” he tilted his head to the side, patting the bed next to him. “Sit with me, Evy.”

Even slowly nodded and walked over in a daze, sitting and pulling Isak into his side. 

“You’re in labor,” he repeated. 

“Yeah,” Isak laughed slightly. “You okay?”

“Am I okay? Are you okay!?” Even replied, pulling back to look at him, outraged. 

Isak giggled. “I’m okay.” He tilted his chin up, and Even leaned down, catching him in the sweetest kiss. “I love you.”

“Love you, too, baby. I can’t believe this is finally happening,” he whispered, leaning their foreheads together and putting one hand over Isak’s stomach. “We’re about to have two little boys.”

“I know,” Isak whispered back. “We’re going to have so much fun, oh my god. We’re going to love them so much!”

Even was about to reply when suddenly their door opened and Faina skipped in. “Pappa, you came in here like a million years ago! What’s taking so long?”

“Sorry, angel,” Even laughed. He picked her up from the spot she’d walked to and sat her on his lap, shooting Isak a questioning look. 

Nodding, Isak reached forward and put one hand on her knee. “Hey, sweetheart. You know how we’ve been saying the twins are gonna come any day now?” 

“Yeah!” Faina said. 

“Well, they’re gonna be here really soon,” Isak said, bringing her hand to his face and kissing the back of it. “Most likely by tomorrow morning.”

“Really?!” Faina squeaked excitedly.

“Yep. And you remember what we told you about when the babies are coming, right?”

“That I get to go over to Grampa’s?” she asked. 

“Yep,” Isak nodded. “He’s going to watch you for a while, okay?”

“And when I come home, the babies will be here?” Faina asked, scooting forward. 

“Actually, you’re going to come visit me and the babies in the hospital first, then we’ll all go home together,” Isak said. 

“You’re going to be a big sister, baby girl,” Even said, wrapping both arms around her little waist. 

“Can I go to grampa’s now?!” Faina chirped, looking between the two of them. Isak laughed. That’s what she was excited about.

“We’re going to text him and he’ll come pick you up, okay?” Even told her, kissing the back of her head. 

“Mkay,” Faina said. “Can I go get my go-bag?” 

Both of the boys laughed this time. When Isak had made his go-bag, she’d very curiously asked what he was doing. After he explained to her, she needed one of her own, and had been excited to use it ever since. 

She hopped off of Even’s lap and trotted towards her bedroom just as another mild contraction hit Isak. “Mmm,” he hummed, twisting his fingers around their sheets. 

“Baby,” Even said sadly, sticking his nose into Isak’s hair. 

“It’s okay,” Isak panted, “it’s fine. Barely hurts yet.”

“Can I do anything?” Even asked, brushing his lips against the side of Isak’s head. 

“Let’s just wait until Faina leaves, then we can figure everything else out,” Isak managed. “I don’t want to- freak her out- you know?”

“Do you want to stand or lay down?” Even asked.

“I wanna lay down, just for a while,” Isak said, starting to lower herself down. 

“Alright, angel,” Even said, helping him. Soon, they were snuggled up together, and Even was texting Eskild.

 

Even: Halla!

Eskild: Hei!

Even: It’s time:)

Eskild: AHH

Eskild: I knew it!!! Yayayay!!!

Eskild: Are you freaking out?!

Even: Hahaha, we’re coping

Eskild: Ahhh this is so exciting!!!

 

Eskild: Do you need me to come pick up butterfly?

Even: That would be awesome

Eskild: I’ll be there in ten

Eskild: <33

Even: <33

 

Putting down his phone, Even curled deeper around Isak. “I’m so excited, my love,” he whispered. 

“Me too,” Isak whispered, snuggly and warm. 

“We’re gonna have babies again!” Even laughed. 

“I know!” Isak beamed up at him, nuzzling their noses together. Even ducked down and kissed his forehead. 

“I love you, baby,” he said. 

Isak smiled and hummed. “I love you, too.”

 

“Halla!” Eskild said as he swung open the door. “Anyone home?”

“We’re in the living room, Eskild,” Even called back from his place sitting on the couch.

Eskild walked in to see Isak leaning as far as possible into Even’s side, the older boy’s arm wrapped around his shoulder, Faina at their feet, watching something on TV. 

“Hei,” he said, beaming and bounding over to sit beside Even. “How is everyone?”

“Grampa! Did you know I’m going to be a big sister tomorrow?” Faina said excitedly, standing and bouncing up to crawl into his lap. 

“I did know that!” Eskild said, tickling her sides. “Are you excited?”

“Yes!” Faina giggled. 

“Good! Are you all ready to go, kiddo?” he asked. 

“Yes! I have my go-bag, just like dada,” Faina said happily. Isak rolled his eyes, smiling, and Even laughed. 

“Good. All prepared. Why don’t you go get it, sweet girl, and then we’ll head out, okay?” Eskild said. Faina nodded and climbed down, trotting around to the back of the couch, where she’d left her bag. 

“Go get your shoes and your coat, baby girl,” Even said, and she nodded. 

 

A few minutes later, Faina was all ready to go. “Bye, pappa,” she said, smiling and giving him a big hug. 

“Bye, angel. We love you so much, Faina. So, so much, sweetheart,” he said, nosing at her pretty hair. 

“I love you, too, pappa,” she said, smiling up at him. 

Even beamed, kissing her head one more time before letting her go. She trotted over to Isak and gave him the best, awkward little hug she could manage. “Bye, baby,” the younger boy said, wrapping both arms around her. 

As he was holding her, he started to realize something. This was there last moment, just the three of them. By tomorrow, it would no longer be him, Even and their little girl. That phase of their lives was ending. 

“I love you so much, angel. My sweet baby girl,” he said wetly. 

“Are you happy, or sad?” Faina asked softly, tilting her head at him.

Isak laughed slightly, smoothing back her hair. “Happy. Always happy when it’s about you. Okay, angel?” 

“Okay,” Faina whispered. “I love you, too, dada.” She gave him one last hug, before walking off to join Eskild. 

“You’ve got this, baby gay,” the ginger boy said. “You guys are going to crush this all over again.”

“Thanks, Eskild,” Even said, smiling. 

Isak smiled, too. “Thanks, guru.”

“Bye-bye,” Faina said, waving slightly as they started to walk away. 

Isak sniffed and leaned closer to Even. “Bye-bye, baby girl.”

As soon as they were gone, Isak curled into Even’s side, leaning his head on the older boy’s shoulder. “That was the last time it would ever be just the three of us,” he said softly, blinking a few times. 

Even rubbed up and down his arms. “I know,” he nodded. 

“I love her so much,” Isak whispered. 

“I love her too, baby. And nothing’s gonna change about that. Okay?” Even whispered soothingly, threading their fingers together. 

“I know,” Isak whispered. “I know. I just-” he was cut off by a sharp pain zapping between his hips. “Mmmmm, fuck,” he whispered lightly. 

“I’ve got you, angel,” Even whispered, gently kissing the side of his head. “I’m right here.”

“Ow, ow, fuck, oh my god,” Isak whispered, squeezing Even’s hand. 

“Whenever you wanna leave, baby, just tell me,” Even said. 

“God, fuck, oh my god!” Isak shut his eyes, wrinkling his nose and curling both fingers around the couch cushion. “Ah, I forgot how much this fucking hurts.”

“Baby,” Even frowned, sounding in pain himself. 

“Mmm, mm, it’s fine. Can you get get like- water or something?” Isak asked, taking a deep breath. 

“I can do that,” Even nodded, standing and walking towards the kitchen. Isak stayed on the couch, both hands pulled into tight fists. 

“Fuck,” he said as Even came back and sat next to him, putting the water down.

“I love you, baby,” he whispered. “You’re killing it.”

“Mmm, fuck, I don’t feel like I’m killing it,” Isak shook his head. “It’s killing me.”

“Do you wanna watch a movie? Or a show? Or I can- I can get you a-” 

“Just sit with me,” Isak said, squeezing their hands together and trying to walk to the couch. He could barely take a step. 

“Come here, baby, let me help,” Even mumbled, holding him under the arms and guiding him towards the couch. 

“I think I’m good now,” Isak nodded as they sat down. “I think I’m good.”

“You sure, baby boy?” Even asked, rubbing up and down his arms. 

“Mmmhmm,” Isak nodded. “I’m just tired.”

“Do you wanna try to rest?” Even asked, tugging Isak closer to him. 

“I mean, I can try,” Isak shrugged, shutting his eyes. Even sighed, trying to relax, but it was hard when there was a boy mid-labor falling asleep on his shoulder. 

The next few hours were spent drifting in and out of consciencenous for Isak, waking up every little while to mild pains. Even eventually laid him down got up to do some cleaning or something- anything, really. 

After a while, though, the contractions became too painful to sleep through, and they turned on a movie instead. 

“How are you feeling now?” Even asked after a particularly bad one. 

Isak panted slightly, slowly opening his eyes. “I’m fine,” he nodded. 

“You sure, baby?” 

“Not really, but what can you do?” he tried to joke, but the cramping was still bad and he couldn’t really smile through it.

Even frowned, twirling one curl around his finger and tilting his head. “I wish I could help,” he said softly. He pressed his nose against the top of Isak’s head and took a deep breath. 

“I know, Evy,” Isak nodded. “Just sit with me.”

“You’re sure you don’t need anything?” Even asked. 

“I’m sure,” Isak nodded. He looked up, searching the older boy’s pretty blue eyes. “Are you okay?”

“Am I okay?” Even repeated. 

“Yeah,” Isak nodded. “I’m okay.”

Even widened his eyes. “I’m okay. Of course I’m okay. Issy, I’m more than okay. Okay?”

Smiling, Isak leaned their foreheads together. “Okay.”

There was a few more minutes of peace before another contraction hit and Isak was gasping for air. 

“I love you, angel, love you so much,” Even was mumbling, keeping one hand on the small of his back and pressing firm circles into it with his thumb. 

“Mmmm, fuck, it’s tearing me apart,” Isak gasped a bit, tears brimming in his eyes. “Oh my god.”

“You’re doing so well, angel,” Even said softly. 

“I can’t breathe, fuck,” Isak said, squeezing Even’s hand as tightly as he could. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Even said, leaning over the back of his head and kissing his neck. “I love you, baby.” 

“Mmmm, uh- fuck, Even, fuck,” Isak’s eyes snapped open and he sat up slightly, gasping. “Fuck fuck fuck! What the- oh my god, fuck!”

“Are you okay?” Even asked worriedly. 

“Yeah, I just- mmm, mm, fuck,” Isak nodded too fast. “Fuck, Even, fuck, It really hurts,”

“Isak, my love, I’m right here. I love you so much, angel. You’re okay, baby. I’m here,” Even whispered. 

After a few quiet moments, Isak sat up slightly and wiped under his eyes. He shook his head and took a few deep breaths, sniffling. “Oh my god, Ev, it hurts so much.”

“I know, I know, baby,” Even said, pulling Isak into his shoulder and kissing the top of his curly head. “Are you okay?” 

“Oh god, it’s so much worse this time, Jesus,” Isak said, leaning into him and curling one hand around his shirt. “I- oh my god.”

“I’m sorry, angel,” Even murmured. “I love you so much, baby. Do you wanna go to the hospital?” 

“Not yet,” Isak said. “It’s not five to seven minutes yet.” 

“Yeah, but-” Even tried to protest, and Isak shook his head. 

“Not yet, Ev, please?” Isak said. “Just stay with me.”

“I’m not going anywhere, baby. I’m right here,” Even whispered, kissing up the side of his neck lightly. “I’m here.”

“Snuggle me,” Isak pleaded, and Even nodded, tugging him down slightly and making sure he was comfortable. 

“Is this good, baby?” he asked. 

“Mmhmm,” Isak nodded. 

The next contraction came seven minutes later and it was worse than the last one. When it passed, Even stood up. “Come on, sweet boy, let’s get your stuff,” he said. 

“Ev, we still have time,” Isak pleaded. 

“No, baby, we’re leaving now,” Even shook his head. “Come on, I’ll get your bag.”

“I don’t wanna go yet, Even, please-”

“Issy, it’s seven minutes apart, you said we would leave when-”

“Even I don’t wanna, I don’t think I can, I-” Isak shook his head as hard as he could, tears overflowing from his eyes. “I don’t think I can.”

“Hey, hey hey hey,” Even said, sitting back down. He picked up one of Isak’s hands and kissed the back of it before wiping under his eyes with both thumbs. “Where’s this coming from?”

“I just- it’s already so much harder and I don’t know if I can do it this time, I barely did it last time and I-” Isak shook his head.

“You can do this, baby,” Even nodded. “Listen to me, okay? You’ve got this. You are so strong and brave and I know you can do this. Okay?”

Isak shook his head slightly and hung it down, laughing wetly. “I don’t know- I think I- I don’t wanna go yet.”

“My sweet love,” Even sighed, bringing Isak’s forehead to his collarbone and kissing the top of it. “We’ve gotta go. I promise you’re going to be okay, alright?”

Isak took a long, deep breath. “Okay,” he nodded, sitting up. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Even asked, searching his eyes. 

Isak nodded. “Okay.”

Even smiled, getting up and walking to their room to get his bag. “Come on, angel, I’ll help you up,” he said, coming back in and lifting under his arm. 

“Ow, ow, Even,” Isak groaned, holding under his tummy. 

“Are you okay?” Even asked. 

“Yeah, I’m just- I’m just really tired,” Isak shook his head. “Let’s go to the car, okay?”

“Yeah,” Even nodded. 

They walked out towards the car, Even carrying the bag with one arm and supporting Isak with the other. “You’re so brave, baby,” he mumbled into the younger boy’s hair. 

“Here, sweetie, get in,” Even said, opening the door to their car. “Sit down, baby.”

Isak got in carefully, making a soft hurt sound. Even put the bag by his feet and walked around to the other side of the car. 

“Do you wanna text people?” the blue eyed boy asked. 

“Yeah,” Isak nodded. “I’ll do that.”

 

Isak: Hey Jonas

Jonas: Hey bro!!

Isak: Guess where I’m going lol

Jonas: Um where?

Isak: The hospital 

Jonas: WHAT

Jonas: The fuck was that???

Isak: I’m in labor!

Jonas: I got that! 

Jonas: But why the fuck did you decide to tell me like that?!

Isak: Idk man I’m in a lot of pain and a bit distracted. 

Jonas: Ahhhh that’s so exciting omg!

Jonas: Me and Eva will be there soon!

Isak: Okay<3

 

Eva: OMG ISAK

Isak: Hei Eva

Eva: AHHH

Eva: AW OMG I’M SO EXCITED FOR YOU 

Eva: I’LL SEE YOU SOON

Eva: YOU’VE GOT THIS 

Isak: Thanks Eva<333

 

Isak: Halla gutta!

Magnus: Hei man

Isak: It’s timeeeee

Magnus: OMG I FUCKING KNEW IT AS SOON AS YOU SAID HEY OMG ISAK!

Mahdi: Brooo yay!!!!!

Mahdi: That’s so exciting!!!!!!!!

Magnus: CAN WE JUST TAKE A MOMENT

Mahdi: You’re gonna crush it bro!!!!!

Isak: Thanks boys

 

He’d already told his mom and Eskild and another contraction was hitting, so he put down his phone and gripped the armrest. 

“Even, oh my god-” he gasped lightly. Even reached over and took his hand, squeezing it. 

“We’re almost there, baby,” he whispered. 

“Mmmm,” Isak hummed, nodding. 

As soon as they pulled in, Even opened the door and helped Isak up. “Come here, baby,” he said. “I’ve got you.”

Once they got inside, somebody got Isak into a wheelchair. They’d called the doctor so they were quickly whisked into a room. 

 

A while later, it was like the calm before the storm. This entire process felt eerily familiar. 

“Are you okay?” Even asked as they waited for the procedure to start, running one finger over the bridge of Isak’s nose. 

“Mmhmm,” the smaller boy nodded. 

“Are you sure? You had a little freak out before,” Even mumbled. It was getting dark outside and Isak was sleepy and a little out of it from the epidural. 

“I’m okay,” he nodded. “I’m not freaking out anymore.”

Even nodded before leaning forward and kissing Isak’s forehead. “You know you’re going to crush this, right?” he mumbled. 

Isak nodded slightly, closing his eyes. “This is our last moment together without two more kids, Evy,” he said. 

“I know, baby,” Even nodded. 

“I love you,” Isak whispered. 

Even smiled, brushing back his hair. “I love you too, angel face.”

When the nurse walked in, they were still sitting there like that. Warm and cozy. 

 

Even felt cold all over. 

He’d seen the c-section last time, but he’d forgotten how disturbing it was to look at. His whole body shuddered with chills. 

“Is everything okay?” Isak asked as he came back around the other side of the curtain.

Even blinked down at him. “Yeah,” he nodded after a beat. “Yeah, everything’s fine, baby.”

Isak smiled up at him. “Love you,” he mumbled dopily. 

“Love you too!” Even smiled, trying to look calm for him. 

Isak smiled back. 

“You’re doing so well, angel,” Even said, sitting on the edge of the bed and running one hand through his hair. 

Isak reached up and took Even’s hand out of his hair, lacing their fingers together. 

“Good, good, get the leg,” they heard the doctor saying. Isak stiffened slightly. 

“It’s almost time,” he said quietly. 

“I know, baby,” Even beamed. 

“Okay, here, here,” somebody was saying, and Isak craned his neck slightly. 

“Alright, here’s one,” the doctor said, and they could suddenly hear a thin little crying fill up the room. 

Even looked away from Isak and stood up a bit shakily, walking over around the curtain.

“Oh,” he said softly, bringing one hand up to cover his mouth. A nurse was holding one of their babies. The doctor was still reaching inside Isak’s tummy and taking out the other one. 

“Here, pappa,” the nurse said, handing him the cutting shears. “Time to cut the cord.”

Even was overwhelmed as he did it. As soon as the cord was cut, the nurse handed him their baby- their son. 

“Oh,” Even said again, cradling the tiny, slimy baby. “Oh my god, hi,” he laughd wetly, walking over and sitting next to Isak. 

“Baby, look who’s here,” he giggled, handing their baby over to Isak, who laughed and took him, snuggling the little boy close to his heart. 

“Hi,” he said. “Hi, little boy.”

“Even,” the nurse called again, and Even shakily stood up and walked over. “Baby number two is ready,” she told him. “Ready?”

Even took a deep breath, watching as the doctor lifted their baby out from inside Isak and handed him to Even. 

“Yeah,” he whispered, lifting the baby up and snuggling him up to his chest. “Hi, angel,” he said quietly. 

“Here,” the nurse said, taking the baby and handing him the shears again. 

Even cut the cord, trying to be completely not shaky. Once it was done, their sweet baby boy was handed back to him and then they were both there. “Oh,” he said softly, sitting next to Isak again. “Hi, little one. You’re finally here.” He smiled down at Isak, who was still holding their other baby. “Oh my god, Issy, you did it! You did it, my love!”

Isak laughed a bit, and they switched babies. 

“Hey, sweetheart. Hi,” the green eyed boy whispered, running one finger over the bridge of the baby’s nose. “You’re so good already, sweet boy, oh my god.”

“Here, we’re going to take them to wash up now, okay?” the nurse asked. Both boys nodded slightly and handed their babies over. 

 

A while later, Isak was stitched up and their babies were clean and tested and back in their arms. 

“Oh my god,” Isak whispered, tracing one of their cheeks. “They’re so small and sweet, Ev.”

“I know, angel,” Even laughed wetly, scooting closer to him and leaning his head on top of Isak’s. “I know.”

“Who’s who?” Isak asked, looking up slightly. 

“I don’t know,” Even said softly. 

“They’re both so tiny, oh my god,” Isak said. “It feels so weird not having names for them.”

“We could just ask them,” Even said quietly, only joking a bit. “Who wants to be Aspen?”

After a few seconds, the baby in Even’s arms squirmed and made a soft sound, and Even laughed wetly. 

“Okay,” he said. “Okay, angel. Okay, Aspen.”

“So I guess you’re Eden,” Isak whispered. 

“Here,” Even said, handing him Aspen as they switched babies. “Hi, Eden. Hi, sweetheart,” he said, bouncing the baby slightly. 

“I can’t believe we have two baby boys,” Isak laughed, cuddling into him. “Oh my god, Ev.”

“I know,” Even whispered. “They’re finally here.”

Isak smiled, wiping at his eyes. Both babies were lying sleepily in their arms, soft and perfect. “They’re finally here.”


	21. Twenty-one

Chapter 21

“Good morning, baby boys,” Even whispered quietly, reaching into the crib where his boys were curled up around each other. They slept like that every night, just like they had in the womb. “Hi, sweethearts.”

Eden whined, curling deeper around his brother. 

“Come here, angel,” Even said, shifting both hands under the little boy’s arms. “Time to get up.”

They’d started making noise five or ten minutes ago, and Even had hoped they’d go back to sleep, but no such luck. “Ready for the day?” 

Eden clung to him, nuzzling his soft face into the crook of Even’s neck. “Good morning,” Even whispered, kissing the side of his head slightly. “How are you today?”

Aspen was still knocked out, now rolled onto his back. He was the heavier sleeper between the two of them. “Let’s let brother sleep, okay?” Even whispered to Eden. “We can go start breakfast.”

“Mmm,” his squirmy boy sighed, snuggling closer to him. 

“What do you think baby girl wants for breakfast?” Even asked, bouncing Eden on his hip, who started babbling a little as he woke up more. “Pancakes? Eggs? Waffles?” 

“Bababa,” Eden mumbled into his ear, squirming against him slightly. Even smiled, shifting him from his shoulder to his hip. Eden smiled, gummy mouth pulling up into the happiest little face. 

“Yeah? Waffles? Just like uncle Mahdi, hm?” Even beamed, leaning down to nuzzle their noses together slightly. 

“Hmmm,” Eden nodded, spit dribbling down his chin. 

“Ev?” 

Even spun around, catching sight of Isak as he walked into the living room, rubbing one eye. His sleepy green eyes were half closed and his hair was all fuzzy and golden. 

“Halla,” he said happily, reaching out one arm towards Isak. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Isak said quietly, walking over and leaning into his side. “When’d you get up?”

“He only started making noise like ten minutes ago,” Even said softly, kissing Isak’s temple lightly. “How did you sleep?”

“Good,” Isak said quietly. “After we went back to bed when they were crying.”

“Good,” Even said. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay,” Isak said. His recovery wasn’t going as well as it had last time, but he was feeling better, little by little. Three months after Faina was born, he was completely back on his feet, but this time around it was a little bit worse. “I don’t feel dizzy or anything today.” He stood on his toes and kissed Even’s cheek, before pulling back and smiling with a light gasp. “Good morning, baby boy!” he said, lifting Eden off of Even’s hip and holding him high in the air. 

Eden giggled slightly, kicking his legs and sticking one hand in his mouth. “Did you wake pappa up?” Isak asked, bringing him back down and leaning their foreheads together. Eden laughed again, reaching forward and putting both hands over Isak’s cheeks. He squeezed with all of his three-month-old strength strength and Isak tried not to smile so wide it would give him resistance. 

“He was good this morning,” Even said, running one hand over Eden’s soft head. “Didn’t wake up his brother or anything.”

“What a good boy,” Isak said softly, taking a deep breath. The babies smelled so good, it was insane. 

“What do you want for breakfast?” Even asked, kissing the top of Isak’s head. 

“Mm. I don’t care,” Isak shrugged. 

“We were thinking waffles,” Even said. 

Isak smiled. “Sounds good,” he said, looking up at Even. “Wanna wake up baby girl? It’s getting late.”

“Sure,” Even said. Over the baby monitor, he heard Aspen start to whine, too. “You wanna get him and I’ll get baby girl?”

Isak nodded, bouncing Eden on one hip as he walked towards the nursery.

 

“Hi, angel,” Even said, sitting on the edge of Faina’s bed. She was on her back, arm splayed across the mattress and snowy curls all over the pillow. “Time to get up, baby.”

“Mm,” Faina mumbled, rolling over and smushing her face into the pillow. 

“I’m making waffles,” Even whispered, pushing back some of her hair. 

Faina snuggled closer to Even, reaching around his waist, still without opening her eyes. “I’m tired,” she whined. 

“You’ve gotta go to school,” Even smiled. “Dada’s getting the boys, so we’re gonna have breakfast and then go, okay? We’re gonna go to the grocery store after school, too.”

Faina opened her eyes slightly, pushing up on one elbow. “We’re going to get groceries?” she asked. “Can I pick something out?”

Even smiled and laughed through his nose. He gently lifted under her arms and situated her on his lap. “Okay, my love.”

“Can I pick out candy?”

“Okay,” Even nodded. 

Faina smiled, swinging both legs over his and trotting off towards her dresser. “Can you help me get dressed?” she asked, pulling her nightgown over her head and dropping it on the ground. Even laughed and nodding, standing up and walking towards her. 

 

“Good morning,” Isak whispered, hovering over the crib where Aspen was whining and wriggling around. “Hi, sweet boy.” He was still holding Eden on one hip, and so he gently reached in and maneuvered their other baby into his free arm. “How did you sleep?”

Aspen started to whine more, redness spreading through his face as he started whimpering. 

“Oh, baby boy, you’re okay,” Isak tutted, kissing the side of his head lightly. “I’m here now.”

“Mm, mm,” Aspen hummed, resting his warm face in Isak’s neck. 

“Ready for breakfast, sweethearts?” Isak asked, looking between his boys. Neither of them objected, so he headed out towards the living room. 

“Dada!” Faina squeaked as soon as he rounded the corner, hopping down from her chair and running over to him. She grabbed around both of his legs and looked up at him with that big, beautiful smile of hers. “Good morning!” 

“Good morning, kitten,” Isak said, beaming down at her as Even came and took Aspen from his side. He reached down with his now-free hand and pushed back some of Faina’s hair. “How was your sleep?” 

“Good! I had a dream that we were all in a big cabin, like auntie Eva’s! Except it was all pink inside and pretty and I had a HUGE bedroom!” she said, taking his hand from her head and dragging him towards the table. “Come sit, pappa made waffles!”

“Yum,” Isak said, following her and sitting down. “Did you say thank you?”

“Thank you, pappa!” Faina said happily, climbing back onto her chair. 

“Of course, angel,” Even called back, sitting across from them as he took a deep breath of Aspen’s head. 

“Can I hold one of the babies?” Faina asked excitedly, reaching out towards Eden, who was still in his sleepy little swaddle. 

“Okay, lovely, but you’ve gotta be careful like we talked about, remember?” Isak said, standing. 

“I remember,” Faina nodded. Isak smiled and kneeled in front of her, handing Eden over carefully. 

Fiana took him gently and let Isak situate him on her lap, then she wrapped one arm around his waist and placed the other behind his head. 

“Hi,” Faina said, smiling. She between Isak and Even. “Am I doing it right?”

“You’re doing perfectly, baby,” Isak said, rubbing her knee. 

“Mkay,” Faina nodded. She looked down at Eden again, making big eyes. He stared back at her. Their eyes were practically identical, both matching Even’s. “Hi, Eden. You’re still very little.” She looked at Isak. “I wish they could talk.”

“You say that every day,” Isak smiled. 

“Cuz it’s true! It’s not that much fun talking to them if they can’t talk back,” Faina said, tilting her head as she continued to stare down at Eden. 

“We had lots of fun with you when you couldn’t talk,” Even said. 

Faina shrugged. “I’ll have more fun with them when they can talk,” she said. “Here, dada.” 

She gently leaned Eden towards Isak, who took him back. 

“Hi, baby boy,” he said, snuggling him. Their little baby giggled. 

 

“Come here,” Even sighed, flopping back into bed and holding both arms out to Isak, who was standing in the doorframe on his phone. When the younger boy didn’t move, Even whined and made grabby hands. “Babyyy,” he said. 

Isak smiled, laughing through his nose before dropping his phone in his pocket and walking over to the bed to curl up next to Even. “Halla,” he said, resting his chin on the older boy’s shoulder and looking up at him. 

“Hi, angel,” Even replied, brushing back some of his hair. 

“Mmm,” Isak hummed, nuzzling closer to him. “I’m wiped out.”

“Me too,” Even sighed. The boys were taking their ten a.m nap and Faina was at school, so they finally had a moment of peace and quiet. “How are you feeling?” 

Isak smiled slightly. “Okay,” he whispered. He traced one finger along Even’s chest. “The boys are so sweet.”

“I know,” Even beamed. They’re so perfect.” He leaned down and kissed Isak’s cheek gently. 

“What do you think they’ll be like when they grow up?” he asked softly.

“I don’t know. Sweet. Aspen is already quieter, but that could change,” Even shrugged. He looked down at Isak and smiled, running one finger along the bridge of his nose. “He looks like you, you know. He has your eyes.”

Isak smiled. “Yeah, I guess he does.”

“You know, the first time I saw you, I noticed your eyes first,” Even whispered. 

At this, Isak scooted up slightly. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Even nodded. He frowned a little. “I was looking at you, and your eyes, they looked so empty. Then one of the boys said something and you focused again and looked at them, and you laughed, but it didn’t look real. And all I could think was how beautiful you looked, and how much I wanted to see you really laugh at something. Something that really made you happy. You know?” 

Isak had furrowed his brow by this point, frowning too. He pushed all the way up towards Even and rested their foreheads together, practically all the way on top of Even now. “I’m happy now,” he whispered.

Even smiled. “Good.”

“I love you,” Isak said, leaning his face down and pressing their mouths together, for a soft kiss. “So much.”

Even wrapped both hands around Isak’s waist and kissed him again, a third time. “I love you, too, baby.”

He pulled Isak slightly so that the younger boy was straddling him. 

“Ev,” Isak giggled lightly when Even reached down and cupped his ass. 

Even laughed against his neck, peppering it with easy kisses. “What?” he asked.

“What are you doing?” Isak asked. Even started sucking on his collarbone, leaving warm, open mouth kisses. 

“Nothing,” Even replied softly, pulling Isak even closer and pushing himself up a bit to get better access. 

“Well then why are you getting hard?” Isak asked. 

“I could ask you the same thing,” Even replied. 

Isak scoffed into his mouth. “Your fault,” he mumbled. 

Even nodded slightly, licking into his mouth and sitting them both up so that Isak was sitting backwards on his lap.

“Mm, Ev,” Isak whispered into his mouth. 

“What do you want, baby?” Even asked. 

Isak sighed against him. “Anything.”

 

Gently, Even ran one thumb over Isak’s pretty eyelashes. “So beautiful, baby.”

“You’re beautiful, too,” Isak said quietly. “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Even whispered, kissing his forehead. 

They stayed snuggled up in bed for another twenty or thirty minutes, until one of both of the boys started whining over the monitor. “We should go,” Isak whispered. 

“Yeah,” Even shrugged, stretching back his arms. He gave Isak one last kiss before they shrugged away from each other and started getting dressed. 

 

A few moments later, they were both over the crib, each picking up one pretty boy. “Hi, baby,” Isak cooed, bouncing Aspen slightly. “How was your nap, sweet boys?” he said, looking between them. 

Aspen blinked at him, very fuzzy and sleepy. He made a small happy noise and smiled, reaching forward to hold around Isak’s neck. 

“Oh, you’re such a good boy,” Isak said, kissing the side of his head three times. “Such a good boy, taking your nap.”

Even was doing a similar routine with Eden beside him. “They seem like they’ve had a good nap,” he said to Isak, reaching across him to smooth one hand over Aspen’s soft head. 

“Yeah,” Isak nodded. “We should go get lunch started for them.”

“Okay,” Even nodded. They walked out towards the kitchen and Even handed Eden to Isak as he started warming up their bottles. 

“Oh, come here, sleepy boy,” Isak said as he took the other baby. He sat down on the bench and bounced them lightly. “How are our boys?”

They started having one of their baby conversations, basically nonsensical babbling that eventually made one of them burst into that high pitched laughter. 

Suddenly, Isak’s phone buzzed. “Can you get that, Ev?” he asked. 

Even smiled, reaching across the table and grabbing it. He opened it with his thumbprint and glanced across the screen. “Eskild wants to come over to get something,” he said. “Apparently he left his sweater here.”

“Okay. He can come now, right?” Isak said. “We’re not planning anything?”

“No, he can come now,” Even nodded. “I’ll tell him.”

“Alright,” Isak nodded. He kissed both babies on their soft heads. 

 

A while later, each boy had a baby and a bottle, and Even was heating up soup for them to eat for lunch. “Oh, somebody’s hungry,” Isak cooed as Eden eagerly drank up. “What a big boy,” he whispered, kissing the top of his head. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. “I’ve got it,” Even said, still holding Aspen as he headed towards the foyer. 

“Hi!” the blue eyed boy said happily when he opened the door for Eskild. “Here, come in. It’s cold out.”

“Freezing,” Eskild agreed, walking in and shutting the door behind him. He pulled his scarf down from his face and smiled. “Hi, little boy,” he said, reaching forward to run one finger over Aspen’s cheek. “Where’s your brother?”

“With Isak in the kitchen,” Even answered, hoisting Aspen up a little more and kissing the side of his head. “Here, come say hi,” he said, nodding down the hall. 

Eskild nodded and followed him into the kitchen. “Hi!” he said upon seeing Isak and Eden at the table. “How are you?”

“Good,” Isak smiled. “How are you?”

“Good,” Eskild nodded. “Sorry to just come over like this.”

“It’s fine,” Isak shook his head. “Do you want anything to drink or anything?

“I’m good,” Eskild replied, shaking his head. He smiled as Eden pulled off the bottle and made a small, contented noise. “How are the boys?”

“Great,” Even beamed. Isak raised his arms and held Eden out to Eskild, who took him, cooing. 

“Oh, they’re getting so big! Such big boys!”

“I know,” Isak said. “It’s crazy.”

“Faina’s at school?” Eskild asked, sitting across from Isak and playing with the baby boy in his arms. 

“Yeah,” Isak said. “We’ll have to go get her in a couple hours.”

“Okay. Tell her I miss her,” Eskild said. Eden giggled and reached forward, pressing both hands against Eskild’s chest, and Eskild smiled. “Do you miss her, too?” he asked. 

At this, the baby started hitting Eskild’s chest repeatedly, giggling when the ginger pretended to be mortally wounded. 

“Okay, sweet boy, that’s enough,” Isak laughed after they’d played the game for a while. He picked Eden up off of Eskild’s lap and smiled, kissing him on the forehead. Eden cooed and snuggled into him. 

“What a good boy,” Isak said, nuzzling his nose into Eden’s soft fuzz of hair. “Our sweet boy.”

 

A few hours later, they were picking Faina up from school. “Hi, baby girl,” Even said as he got out of the car and held out his arms to her. She came running over from the playground and jumped onto him, squealing as he lifted her up high and kissed the side of her head. “How was school?” he asked, walking her over to the signout station and writing her name. 

“Good!” Faina squeaked, pulling back to look at him. “We learned all about rhyming.”

“Sounds so fun, baby,” Even replied, signing his own name before walking back towards the car. 

“It was! And me and Lisa played ponies at recess,” she continued, bouncing slightly. She was always so bouncy and squirmy, so unlike the boys. “Are we gonna go get groceries now?”

“Yep,” Even nodded, walking her back towards the car. 

“You told me I could get candy, right?” she said. “You promised.”

“I know, I know,” Even rolled his eyes. 

“Good,” Faina said. Even opened the door to the back and maneuvered her into the middle seat between the boys, getting her buckled into her carseat. 

“Hello,” Faina said, leaning over to kiss Eden’s cheek. “Hello,” she repeated, doing the same to Aspen. “Hi, dada,” she said excitedly, leaning forward to tap his shoulder. 

“Hi, baby girl,” he said, twisting around and squeezing her knee. 

“Pappa said I can pick out candy at the store,” she said. 

“Okay,” Isak nodded. “How was your day?”

“It was good!” Faina said, and started into the same explanation she’d given Even. 

Once she was done, Isak smiled. “Sounds like an awesome day, angel.”

“Mmhmm,” Faina hummed, leaning back against the seat. 

Eden started babbling, and Faina looked at him. “You’re very cute,” she said, reaching forward to pet his head like she would a cat. She turned to Aspen. “So are you,” she said, repeating the action. She liked to make sure she gave both of them the same amount of love. 

Even and Isak glanced at each other, smiling. Their babies.


	22. Twenty-two

Chapter 22

“Oh, what a good boy,” Isak said, smiling and running one hand over the back of Aspen’s head as he put another piece of cereal into his mouth. “Getting so big, already feeding yourself,” he said, sitting down across from his boy. Eden was having tummy time on the floor beside them, playing with some of their teething rings. Soon, they would switch positions, and then they’d go down for a nap. 

They were six and a half months old now, so they could actually sit in highchairs and lay on the ground and not be in somebody’s arms at all times, which was a huge load off of the boys’ backs. 

“Who are my sweet boys?” Isak asked, looking between them. Today had been a good day. Eden was content having tummy time and had actually been playing for fifteen or twenty minutes now, when he usually got frustrated and started crying only five or ten minutes later. 

“Ah!” Aspen suddenly squeaked, kicking both feet and slamming his hands down on the plastic tray table. He stuck his tongue out down over his chin and kicked his feet back and forth. 

“What are you doing?” Isak asked, laughing and tilting his head. “Are you making noise?”

“Aahhhh,” Aspen giggled, grabbing another handful of cereal and bringing it to his mouth. He was getting better and better at portion control- AKA not shoving entire fistfuls of food into his mouth- but this time he tried to put about 50 pieces of cereal in there at once. 

“Oh, oh, no no no, baby,” Isak said, shaking his head and reaching forward to get some of the cereal out of his mouth. It was very slimy. “That’s too much for you, my love.”

Aspen laughed again and pulled away from his hand, slapping the cereal in front of him. 

Suddenly, from the floor, Eden seemed to get frustrated and started whining and whimpering, wiggling on his tummy. Isak smiled and wiped his hand on his pants before leaning down to lift Eden onto his lap. “Aw, did you get lonely, baby?” he asked, rocking his boy slightly. Eden stared back at him with those big blue eyes, blinking wetly. Isak cooed and leaned forward, kissing his forehead and taking a deep breath. “It’s okay now,” he said softly. “I’m here.”

He took another breath off of Eden’s head before turning him around to face Aspen and leaning back against his chair. They started babbling to each other, mostly Eden making noise while Aspen watched him. Isak listened, smiling and rocking back and forth slightly. 

After a beat, he heard his phone ping and fished it out of his pocket. 

 

Even Kosegruppa<3: Babyyyy

 

Smiling, Isak typed out a response. 

 

Isak: Evennnn

Even Kosegruppa<3: Hi

Isak: Hi evy

Even Kosegruppa<3: I miss you:(

 

Even Kosegruppa<3: stupid work

Even Kosegruppa<3: I wanna come home

Isak: I miss you too:(

Isak: When are you off today?

Even Kosegruppa<3: In a couple hours

Even Kosegruppa<3: One of us will pick up baby girl after I get home

Isak: Ok

Isak: Aspen’s eating by himself

Isak: and Eden had tummy time

Even Kosegruppa<3: yayyy!!!

Even Kosegruppa<3: When did they wake up? I had to go in early

Isak: like 5:30

Even Kosegruppa<3: Alright

Even Kosegruppa<3: you feeling okay?

 

Isak frowned, running one hand through his hair. He’d been sick this morning, but didn’t want to worry Even. They’d talked to their doctor, and apparently postpartum nausea and fatigue were really common, and that he should just keep updating her and making sure to get lots of rest, so it wasn’t anything that should be upsetting. 

Still, though. He wouldn’t like it if Even kept stuff like that from him. 

 

Isak: I’m feeling good now, but I threw up this morning

Even Kosegruppa<3: Baby:(

Isak: I’m seriously okay ev

Isak: promise

Even Kosegruppa<3: Ok

Isak: Come home soon<3333

Even Kosegruppa<3: I will, angel face<3

 

Isak sighed and nosed at Eden’s head, snuggling closer to him. The baby hummed sleepily and looked back at him. “You ready for your nap soon?” Isak asked, raising his eyebrows. Eden made a noise in the back of his throat and wiggled in his lap. Isak smiled. “Okay, baby boy,” he nodded. Aspen was done with his cereal, so Isak put Eden on the ground, lifted Aspen out of the highchair and put him next to his brother, and then picked Eden up again and got him situated in the chair. 

“Here, cutie,” Isak said, reaching forward and getting the box of cereal. He poured a smile pile onto the plastic tray and spread it out, lifting up one piece and holding it to the baby’s mouth. 

Eden smiled and took it, chewing and swallowing. He grabbed another handful and pressed a piece into his mouth, making Isak smile. “You’re both getting so big,” he said softly. “My sweet angels.”

Aspen squeaked and rolled from his tummy to his back. Isak smiled and cooed, leaning down to poke his chubby little belly. He giggled, pushing both hands over his mouth. 

“What a good boy,” Isak said, tilting his head. 

Once Eden was done with his food and Aspen was worn out, Isak picked them both out and brought them to their room, settling into the rocking chair with one baby on each shoulder. 

“Ready for your nap, my loves?” he whispered. “My sweet boys.”

Eden whined and snuggled closer to him, nosing at the side of his neck. 

“Yeah, you’re tired,” Isak whispered. “Sleepy babies.”

After rocking back in forth for a long time, the two boys drifted to sleep, smelling fresh and new and sweet. Isak hummed, standing and lifting them carefully. “Time for your nap,” he whispered, laying them down in their crib, where they instinctively wrapped around each other. 

Then he sat back down on the rocking chair and watched them, rocking back and forth until he ended up falling asleep, too. 

 

“Hi, baby boy.” 

Isak shifted in the chair, furrowing his brow slightly. He felt a warm hand run over his forehead and down the side of his face. He leaned into it, humming. 

“Hi, Ev,” he whispered, blinking his eyes open. “I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, angel,” Even said, running one thumb over Isak’s cheek bone. “How are you?”

“Good,” Isak said, standing up and falling into Even’s chest. “How was work?”

“It was fine,” Even replied, wrapping both arms around Isak and kissing the top of his head. “How were the babies?”

“Great,” Isak yawned. 

“Good,” Even said. He pulled back and and looked down at Isak. “Do you wanna get baby girl from school? Or stay here?”

Isak yawned again and smiled, getting on his toes to kiss the blue eyed boy. “I’ll get baby girl.”

“Okay,” Even said, smiling. “Hey,” he said as Isak started to walk away. “I love you, baby.”

Isak flushed and looked down, smiling slightly. “I love you, too,” he said. 

 

Pulling up, Isak turned off the car and and opened the front door. He smiled at the bunch of children who were playing in the yard, waiting to get picked up. He walked over to the fence and unlatched the gate, walking in. 

“Hi, Isak!” he heard excitedly, just before feeling a pair of small arms wrap around his knee. He looked down at Lisa, who was holding his leg and smiling, long, red hair running down the small of her back. 

“Hi, Lisa,” he said, smiling and ruffling her hair. “Where’s your mom?”

“Late, as always,” Lisa said, rolling her eyes, and Isak laughed through his nose. 

“Well then could you help me find Faina?” he asked. 

“Yeah!” Lisa said excitedly. “We’re playing fairies. She’s pretending to be a animal fairy, so she’s over here.” He lead her to the back area where a few trees and bushes were. Faina was bending my a flower and talking in a high pitched voice. 

“Hi, baby,” he said. “What are you doing?”

“Dada!” Faina said excitedly, racing over to him and throwing both arms around his legs. “I was talking to my animals,” she said. 

“Nice,” Isak said, leaning down to pick her up. “Come here, angel,” he said, kissing her cheek a couple times. “How was your day?”

“Good!” she said. 

“That’s good, angel,” Isak said. 

“Bye, Lisa,” Faina said, reaching down to squeeze her hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow!”

“Bye!” Lisa said, smiling before racing off towards their other friends. 

 

“So you had a good day, baby?” Isak said, glancing into the rearview mirror. Faina had her head leaned against the window. 

“Yep,” she said. 

“What did you do?” he asked. 

“I don’t know. Just regular stuff,” she said.

Isak glanced at her again. “Anything exciting?” he asked. 

“No,” Faina shook her head. 

Isak frowned slightly. She’d seemed to be in a good mood when she was at school, but now she was being quiet. “Faina?” he said, looking at her. “Everything okay, baby?”

“Yes,” she said, shrugging. 

“Okay,” Isak nodded. Sometimes she just got like this. He was the same way. Some days were quieter than others. Sometimes things got too loud inside, and everything had to quiet down outside. When he got like that, he was usually much clingier with Even. And when she got that way, she was usually more clingy with both of them. 

As soon as they got home, he opened the back door and unbuckled her and she collapsed right into his arms, making him carry her all the way to the house. “You tired, baby?” he asked, and she hummed, nodding against him. Faina wrapped both legs around his waist once they got inside and hugged around his neck tighter, making it clear she wasn’t going to be put down anytime soon. “Wanna go to your rocking chair?” he asked. She nodded again. They both loved the rocking chair. The boys didn’t seem to like it as much. 

“Alright, baby,” Isak sighed as he sat down, holding her reverse on his lap and rocking slightly. “Ev?” he said slightly more loudly. “We’re home.”

“One sec!” he heard Even call back from the nursery. 

Isak hummed and kept rocking with her. He kissed the top of her head lightly. “I love you,” he said. 

“I love you, too,” she mumbled back.

He heard Even’s footsteps and then saw the older boy’s head pop around the corner. “Hei,” he said warmly, holding the boys on his shoulders. 

“Halla,” he said. 

“How was your day, angel?” Even asked, sitting on her bed. He put Eden down on the floor in front of him and started bouncing Aspen on one leg. 

“Good,” Faina mumbled. 

Isak smiled and kissed the side of her head again. “She’s tired,” he mouthed. 

Even nodded.

 

After a little while, Faina fell asleep and Isak layed her down in bed. 

“Come on, baby,” Even said, laying one hand on his back and kissing his cheek as Isak watched over her. 

“Mkay,” Isak nodded, reaching down to pick up Eden. 

They headed out towards the kitchen. “I’m gonna start on dinner,” Even said, handing Aspen over. Isak took him on his other hip and sat down. “So what’s up with Faina?” he asked. 

“I don’t know. She’s been quiet since I picked her up,” Isak shrugged. 

“Do you think something happened at school?” Even asked. 

“I don’t think so. I think she’s just in a mood. You know how she gets sometimes. How we get sometimes,” Isak shrugged. 

“Yeah. I do,” Even smiled, walking over and kissing the top of Isak’s head. “My babies.”

Isak smiled and tilted his head up. “I love you,” he muttered against Even’s mouth.

“Love you, too, baby boy,” Even replied, kissing her a few more times. 

Just then, Eden started to whine on Isak’s shoulder, curling into him. “Oh,” Isak shook his head. “What’s the matter, sweetheart? What are you fussing about?”

Eden curled both small fists around his shirt and hiccuped, crying against him. His shirt was getting wet and warm and he worried Aspen would start crying, too. “Can you take him, Evy?” Isak asked. 

“Mmhmm,” Even said, reaching down and lifting Aspen off his shoulder. Isak bounced Eden lightly, kissing the side of his head. “Are you okay, angel?” he asked. 

Eden whimpered and held onto him. 

“We’ve got a bunch of moody babies on our hands,” Even said. 

“Other people have these super eventful Friday nights, we get moody babies,” Isak said, nosing at Eden’s little face. 

“Would you change it?” Even asked. 

Isak smiled. “Not for a second.”


	23. Twenty-three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry this one is a little short and also late<3 hope you still like it!

Chapter 23

“Pappaaaa,” Faina sighed, rolling her eyes dramatically.

“Whattttt?” Even mocked, reaching over to smooth back her hair. 

“I’m trying to sleep!” she giggled, putting her hands over her face again as they sat on the couch. 

She started fake snoring, bursting into giggles when Even slumped his full weight into her side again. “Pappa!!”

“What?!” he asked, indignant. 

“You’re crushing me with your huge body!” Faina squeaked, making Isak laugh from the kitchen, where he was clearing up. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Even said, leaning further against her. 

“Ugh,” Faina half groaned, half laughed, smushing deeper into the cushions. “You’re too big.”

Even giggled and kissed the side of her head. “Who’s my sweet girl?”

Faina smiled and laughed through her nose, rolling onto her back. “Dada, tell Pappa to stop crushing me,” she called. 

Isak walked over and sat on the couch next to them, settling back into the cushions. “Stop being a bully,” he said, reaching around Even’s waist and pulling him up. Even hummed and kissed the his cheek.

“Can I wake up the babies?” Faina sighed impatiently. “You guys are boring.”

“What? You don’t want me to crush you but now we’re too boring?” Even protested. 

Faina huffed. “You’re always boring,” she said sassily, and both the boys laughed. 

“I’m hurt, angel face. I think we’re really fun,” Even said. 

Isak laughed through his nose and snuggled closer to Even’s side. 

“I wanna play with the boys,” Faina said. 

“Well, they’re not done napping yet, sweet girl,” Isak said, running one hand over her knee. 

“Ughhh.” Faina slumped off the couch and trotted to her room. “I’m gonna go play,” she said. 

“Okay, kiddo,” Even said. 

Isak reached into his pocket, taking out his phone. “Baby,” he sighed, leaning into Even’s side. “The boys wanna come over. They’re all in town and they wanna see baby girl and the boys and stuff.”

“Mkay,” Even nodded, pulling him closer. “That’s fine. It’ll be fun.”

“Yeah,” Isak said. “When should we get the boys up?” 

“Soon,” Even said. “For now I want you all to myself.”

Isak smiled. “I love you,” he said quietly. 

“I love you, too, angel,” Even whispered, kissing the stubborn creases between his eyebrows. There was no reason for any creases now. Not when they had each other. 

 

An hour later, the boys were squirming awake. Isak and Even were now on the couch, laying tucked into one another and watching something dumb on TV when they heard noise over the baby monitor. 

“We should go get them,” Isak mumbled from where he was smushed into the cushions. 

“Yeah,” Even sighed. He rolled off his boy with a weak groan of effort and padded towards the nursery. 

Huffing, Isak got up and followed him. “How are our baby boys?” he asked as he stuck his head into the room, where Even was hovering over the crib. 

“They’re good. Snuggling,” Even nodded. He reached down and lifted out Aspen, kissing his forehead lightly. “Good morning, sweet boy,” he mumbled. 

Isak could hear Eden whining, so he quickly hurried over and took him out, too. “Hey, kiddo. Were you lonely?”

Eden cooed and wrapped both arms around his neck. “Ada,” he whispered, pleased, and Isak shifted him up higher. 

The boys could both refer to him and Even. He was usually Ada and Even was Aba, but neither of them could fully form their names yet. Faina was “Feena,” which they considered to be both of their first word. 

“How did our boys sleep, hm?” Even asked. 

Aspen giggled and kicked his legs. 

“Come here,” Isak said, turning towards the door. “Let’s go get your sister, and we can all have lunch.”

“What are we having, baby boy?” Even asked. 

“Oh, it’s up to me?” Isak replied. 

“Sure,” Even said. 

“Hm. Okay,” Isak looked down at Eden. “What should we have?”

“Babababa,” Eden babbled, kicking slightly. 

“How about that soup I like?” Isak said, shifting him from one hip to the other. 

“Sounds good, angel,” Even nodded. 

Just then, Isak’s phone pinged, and he fished it out of his pocket. 

 

Magnus: So party at Evak’s tomorrow?

Isak: Well

Isak: Party with juice boxes, crayons, two babies and a five year old. 

Magnus: My type of party

Mahdi: Eyyyy I’m excited

Jonas: Tell Faina I’m totally going to beat her at jacks this time

Isak: I will let her know

Mahdi: Tell her I’m gonna beat her at chutes and ladders

Isak: Alrighty

Magnus: Tell her I’m gonna beat her at my ship

Isak: You guys are bad at games aren’t you

Magnus: Or maybe she’s just really good at them. Did you ever think of that?

Isak: I think they’re both true

Jonas: Also tell her that Eva says hello and she loves her and misses her and wants to give her a million kisses and a thousand hugs and that next time she sees her she’ll teach her how to french braid

Isak: Okay okay

Isak: You guys know she’s 5 right?

Isak: she won’t remember all these long ass messages very well. 

Mahdi: Tell her I love her

Magnus: Tell her: Love forever, Louise

Isak: Wtf magnus

Magnus: You don’t get the reference?!

Magnus: Shame on you

Isak: Sorry bro

Mahdi: I’m gonna bring Faina the new board game I promised her. 

Isak: You guys spoil her

Mahdi: We have to!

Magnus: Yeah! We’re her fun uncles!

Jonas: She has to love you. She doesn’t have to love us. 

Isak: Oh please, she’d love you either way

Isak: Sana doesn’t bring her gifts and she still loves Sana

Magnus: BULLSHIT

Magnus: She always brings gifts

Magnus: She just hides it so you won’t think she’s gone soft

Isak: The fuck

Isak: Like what

Magnus: Chocolate

Mahdi: Little dolls and such

Jonas: Stuffed animals

Isak: why does everyone spoil our daughter

Mahdi: Because we love her so much!!

Magnus: ^

Jonas: ^^

Isak: I can relate

Isak: Anyway, I gotta go. I have a very whiney boy and three children to deal with

Magnus: Awww

Mahdi: Awwww

Jonas: Awwwww

Isak: Bye boys

Isak: see you tomorrow

 

“Hiii!!!” Isak suddenly heard, and then Faina was trotting out of her room and smiling at the twins. “You’re finally awake!” She skipped towards the boys and reached out for Aspen. “Can I, dada?”

“Okay, baby,” Isak said, patting the couch next to him. She sat down and took Aspen onto her lap. 

“Hi, little boy. You’re very cute. I was waiting for you and Eden all day, but you were napping. I wish you didn’t nap so much. That’s okay, though, because you’re so small.” She laced their fingers together, humming happily. 

“Feena,” Aspen cooed, leaning his head forward. She smiled and leaned their foreheads together. 

“Yep. You know my name very well, Aspen. You’re such a sweet boy!” She beamed. 

Isak smiled, leaning over to brush her hair behind her ear. 

Even came in from the kitchen and handed Eden to Isak, leaning down to give the younger boy a lingering kiss. Then he pulled back and gave Faina a kiss on the cheek. “Love you, angels,” he whispered. Then, to Faina, “I’m making soup for lunch, okay, baby girl?”

“Mmhmm,” Faina nodded, reaching over to take Eden’s hand. “Hi, Eden. I love you.”

Even smiled, sitting down next to Isak. The soup could wait a minute.

 

The next day, Mahdi, Magnus and Jonas were sitting around on the couches. Faina was teaching Magnus how to make friendship bracelets, Mahdi was bouncing Aspen and Jonas was humming to Eden as he dozed off. 

“No, you’re doing it wrong again,” Faina sighed as Magnus crossed the pink string over the blue one yet again.

“Sorry, sorry,” Magnus said, furrowing his brow in concentration. 

“She’s tried to teach me. I’m not very good,” Even said, tilting his head to one side. 

“I’m great,” Isak said added proudly, sticking his arm out and showing off a multitude of braided bracelets, done in every possible color. 

“He’s not that good,” Faina said, making wide eyes as she continued working her way through her bracelet. “He always messes up in the middle and leaves the lump instead of going back and fixing it.”

The boys laughed as Isak made an indignant noise. “I’m way better than pappa!”

“Yeah but pappa is horrible,” Faina said.

“Wowwww,” Mahdi laughed as Even put one hand over his heart. 

“Does she just constantly roast you guys?” Jonas asked.

“What’s ‘roast’?” Faina asked curiously. 

“You’re corrupting her,” Isak shook his head. The boys laughed as Faina continued to ask about roasting. 

“Come here, kiddo,” Even finally said, making grabby hands towards her. Faina stood up and walked towards him, letting him lift her into his lap and kiss the side of his head. 

“What’s ‘roast,’ pappa?” she whispered, and Even laughed through his nose. 

“Don’t worry about it, sweetheart.”


	24. Twenty-four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloooo!!! Guess whose birthday it is!!!!!!!

Chapter 23

“Dadddd,” Faina whined, trying to pull her head away from him.

“Stay still,” Isak replied irritably. He’d been trying to brush her hair for school for the past ten minutes. 

“You’re pulling!” she protested, crossing her arms. 

“Baby, I’m being as gentle as I possibly can,” Isak sighed. He really was. She was just being so fussy this morning. 

“Nooo,” Faina cried, standing and running away from him. She ducked behind their dresser and hid her face. “I want pappa. He does it better.”

“He’s getting the twins ready,” Isak said, shaking his head slightly. “Baby, just come here.”

“No!” Faina said, shaking her head. 

Isak clenched his jaw walked towards her. “You know what, Faina? You are going to go and sit in time-out until you’re ready to behave.”

“Nooooo!” Faina shrieked, trying to run out the door, but just then, Even walked in. 

“Pappaaaa,” she sobbed, burying her face in his knees. 

“What’s wrong, angel face?” Even cooed, lifting her up on one hip. 

“Dada’s being meeeaaann!” she said, shaking with her cries. 

Even looked at Isak with one raised eyebrow. The younger boy rolled his eyes. 

“She was running away from me when I was trying to get her ready, so she’s going to a time-out,” he said. 

Frowning, Even looked down at her. “You were being bad for dada?”

“No!” Faina sobbed, trying to pull away from him. 

“Come on, baby,” Even said, turning and marching her towards her room. 

“No!” she whined, kicking. “Pappaaaaa!!!” 

Isak huffed and pushed his hair away from his face. “Ten minutes, Faina. I’m setting a timer.”

“Nooooooooo!!!!” Faina was shrieking as Even set her down and took out his phone, setting his timer. “No no no no no no!” 

Even walked away and tucked one hand around Isak’s waist. “Hi, baby,” he mumbled into the smaller boy’s hair. 

“Hi,” Isak said back. “Where are the boys?”

“Eating,” Even replied. 

“Mkay,” Isak nodded. “How long is work today?”

“Only a few hours,” Even said. He took one hand and brought it his mouth. “Then we can have some time together.”

“Mmhmm,” Isak hummed, tilting his chin up. They were about to kiss when Faina let out a particularly loud screech. 

Isak smiled and rolled his eyes. “She’s being a fusspot.” 

Even hummed “Yep. But she’ll be back to her sweet self in no time.”

 

“Come here, baby boy,” Even said, reaching into the twin’s crib and picking Eden up. “Hi. I’ve got you, angel.”

Aspen was curled on his side, sleeping soundly, but his brother had been whining. 

“You’re okay, baby,” Even whispered. “I’m here.” 

Sniffling, Eden pressed his warm face into Even’s neck. “Pappa,” he whispered. 

Even smiled, walking towards the door. “That’s right, sweet boy,” he whispered. “Come here, let’s go see dada.”

“Mmm,” Eden cooed.

Even carried him into his and Isak’s bedroom. The green eyed boy was laying, half-naked in bed, scrolling through his phone. He glanced up and smiled, dropping his phone to the mattress. 

“Hi, my love,” he said, reaching out and making grabby hands. Even walked over to the bed and passed Eden down to Isak. 

Isak smiled and settled the little boy on his chest, nuzzling their noses together. “How was your nap, angel?” he asked. 

Even climbed into bed beside them, wrapping one arm around Isak’s shoulders and kissing up his neck. The smaller boy turned to him. “What’s up with Aspen?”

“Still sleeping,” Even said.

“Mmhm,” Isak nodded. “Good.”

Even kept kissing along his jaw. 

“Ev,” Isak shrugged him off. “I have a baby on my chest. Our baby.”

“Sorry, sorry,” Even sighed. “You were just so good before.”

Isak laughed through his nose and covered Eden’s ears lightly. “I can’t believe you’d say that in front of him.”

“He won’t understand, anyway,” Even laughed. 

Isak giggled and kissed Eden’s head. The baby squeaked and reached forward, pressing both hands to Isak’s cheeks. 

“Oh, who’s a good boy?” Even asked, picking him up off Isak’s chest and laying him down on his back, in between them. “Who’s good for his dads? Hmm?” He poked Eden is his chubby little tummy. 

Eden cooed, clapping slightly. Then he looked around, a slight furrow coming over his brow as he started to pout. “A-tin?” he wondered, looking around.

“Aspen’s still sleeping, angel face,” Even replied, running one hand over baby boy’s cheek. 

Whimpering in the back of his throat, Eden shook his head. “A-tin!” he insisted.

“I’ll go check on him,” Isak whispered. He rolled out of bed and walked towards the other room. 

Even smiled and ran another finger over Eden’s nose. “I love you, buddy. So much. My sweet boy.”

 

A while later, they were on the couch, with the boys eating lunch. “Hey, can the boys come over for dinner?” Isak asked. 

“Why not?” Even asked. “We’re not doing anything, right?”

“Nope,” Isak replied. 

 

Isak: Even says everyone’s welcome for dinner

Even: Yep

Jonas: Can I bring Eva?

Isak: sure

Magnus: Mahdi wanna be my date?

Mahdi: Sure

Magnus: Great its a triple date

Isak: hahah

Jonas: Will the kids be home?

Mahdi: ^

Even: yeah of course

Isak: Faina’s being a bit fussy though

Isak: We might send her to bed early so she can get some rest

Jonas: That’s chill

Jonas: What’s up with her?

Isak: I don’t know. She might be fine but we had to put her in time out this morning after she threw a fit

Even: She just woke up on the wrong side of the bed I guess

Jonas: poor girl

Magnus: we should give her presents!

Magnus: to make her feel better

Isak: You are not bringing her presents for throwing a fit

Magnus: aww

Isak: plus this house does not need more stuffed animals

Mahdi: true

Mahdi: her room is like a menagerie

Isak: you’re so weird

Even: hahaha

Jonas: Eva says she’s excited

Isak: good

 

“Dadaaaa,” Aspen suddenly whined, slapping his hands against the plastic table. Isak looked up from where he was and smiled. 

“Hi, baby boy,” he said, reaching forward and running hand over Aspen’s smooth head. 

Aspen cooed and reached forward, apparently bored of his lunch. Giggling, Isak picked him up and settled the baby in his lap. 

“He’s full?” Even asked, coming up behind them and kissing Isak’s cheek. 

“I guess,” the green eyed boy said. 

“Mm. Come here, angel,” Even said, lifting Aspen up and snuggling him. Isak hummed and looked at them. Sweet boys.

 

“Hi!” Eva said immediately as Isak opened the door, throwing both arms around his shoulders. 

“Hi, Eva,” Isak replied. “How are you?”

“Good!” she replied. “Jonas should be here soon, he just got off work.”

“Mmhmm,” Isak hummed, about to say something else when there was suddenly a high pitched shriek and Faina was catapulting between them. 

“Eva Eva Eva!” she cheered, and Eva scooped her up, giggling and kissing all over her chubby little face. 

“Hi, sweetheart! How’s my favorite girl?” she asked, leaning their foreheads together. 

“I missed you!” Faina said instead of answering the question, burying her face in Eva’s shoulder. 

“Aw, honey, I missed you, too,” Eva said, moving past Isak and into the house. “I haven’t been over in so long!”

“I know! It’s not fair. You should move in with us,” Faina said as she was carried down the hallway.

Isak smiled. 

 

A while later, everyone was at the dinner table. “No way, that’s so not true,” Magnus was arguing with Eva. She’d just said that first movies were always better sport than their sequels and apparently Magnus was very offended. 

“It’s just true,” the auburn haired girl shrugged. “What sequel is any good?”

Apparently bored by this conversation, Faina slumped into Even’s side and looked up at him with her big puppy eyes. “Pappa, can we have dessert?”

“Once everyone’s done, baby,” Even replied, making her pout. After being fussy this morning, she’d been fine since getting home from school, but he could tell she was still a little tired. He knew she needed a good night’s sleep before she’d be totally okay again. That was the way it usually went. Even smiled and ran one finger over her cheek. “You can pick what we have, okay, angel?”

“Mmhmm,” she hummed, smiling. She reached up towards his neck, making grabby hands, and so he lifted under her arms and sat her on his lap. 

“Faina, guess where me and auntie Eva went the other day?” Jonas asked, taking Eva’s hand and leaning across the table.

“Where?” Faina asked. 

“Remember that little bookstore we went to with you once?” 

“Mmhmm!”

Jonas smiled. “We went back and picked something up for you.”

Isak huffed, rolling his eyes. They seriously couldn’t go two seconds without bringing her presents. 

“What is it?” Faina asked curiously, leaning forward and pressing both palms to the table.

Jonas reached into his pocket and pulled out a little pack of finger puppets, making Faina squeal and clap her hands. 

“They’re so pretty!” she said, grabbing them and tearing open the package. Even nudged her with his thigh.

“What do you say, baby?”

“Thank you!” 

“You’re welcome, sweetie,” Eva said, leaning into Jonas’s side. 

Isak smiled at them, narrowing his eyes slightly at Eva’s glass of water. They all had wine except for him- who wasn’t in the mood for drinks- and her. Who was always in the mood for drinks. 

Whatever, he thought, deciding not to question it too much. 

Just then, Mahdi took his last bite of food, and Faina jumped off of Even’s lap. “Okay, everyone’s done! I get to pick dessert now! Pappa, come help me please!”

Even rolled his eyes and stood up. “Coming, baby,” he said. 

Isak stood, too, and lifted Eden out of his highchair. “I’ll put the boys down,” he said, maneuvering the blue eyed baby onto his shoulder as he reached for Aspen, too. 

“Here, I’ll help,” Eva said, standing and lifting him. 

“Thank you,” Isak smiled. 

They headed into the nursery. “Here we go, baby boy,” Isak mumbled, sitting down in the rocking chair. 

Eva smiled, handing Aspen over so that Isak could rock them both to sleep. She turned on the white noise machine and started turning off the lights and turning on the nightlights. She’d babysat enough to know the routine. 

“How are you?” she asked. 

“Good,” Isak smiled. “Really good.”

Eva smiled. “Good. I’m happy for you.”

Isak bounced the boys slightly, taking a deep breath off their heads. 

“They’re so sweet,” Eva said, sitting on the ground across from him. 

“They really are,” Isak said as his babies sighed and snuggled closer to him. 

Eva smiled and flushed slightly, looking down at her lap. “Jonas said I could tell you.”

Shifting, Isak tilted his head. “Tell me what?” he asked, almost sure about what was coming. 

Eva fiddled with her fingers. “We’re having a baby.”

And Isak smiled wider.


	25. Twenty-five

Chapter 26

“Pappa?” Even heard from the kitchen. He put down the knife he was using to chop peppers and walked into the living room, finding Faina kneeling at the coffee table, coloring, as a cartoon played on TV. 

“Yeah, baby?” he asked, walking over and smoothing one hand over her hair.

“Yeah?” 

“How come there’s no one like you and dada on TV or in movies?” she asked. 

Furrowing his brow, Even sat down next to her. “What do you mean?” 

“I mean, how come it’s only girls and boys who fall in love and get married?” she asked, looking at him curiously. 

“Well,” Even started, looking down slightly. “A lot of people don’t think that two boys or two girls falling in love is normal, because it’s less common.”

“They think it’s bad?” Faina asked, putting down her marker.

Even pursed his lips. “Not very many people think its bad anymore. But a lot of people think kids shouldn’t see it.”

“Why?” Faina asked. 

“Um. Some people think that if you show, like, two boys in love in a kid’s show to boys, then when they grow up they’ll want to marry boys, too,” Even said. 

“But you and dada watched cartoons with girls and boys in love and you didn’t want to marry girls,” Faina shook her head. 

“That’s true, baby,” Even nodded. “But a lot of people don’t understand that.”

“Why?” Faina asked, crawling into Even’s lap and wrapping both little hands around his neck. 

“I don’t really know, my love. They’re just worried because they’re not used to it, I guess,” Even rubbed up and down her back. 

“That’s not very nice of them,” Faina said. 

“I know, baby,” Even said. “I know. But that’s why we’ve got to work hard to change their minds. Right?”

Faina blinked big blue eyes up at him. “Right.”

Smiling, Even kissed her forehead lightly. “I love you, baby girl.”

“I love you, too, pappa,” she replied. “Can I finish coloring?”

“Mmhmm,” Even said, sliding her off his lap and standing. “I’m gonna get your brothers, okay?”

“Okay,” Faina responded. 

 

In the nursery, Eden stood up in his crib, holding the bars. “Hi!” he said excitedly, one of the four words he knew. “Hi hi hi!” 

“Hi, angel face,” Even said, reaching down and wrapping one arm around his baby’s waist. The little boy clung around his neck as he lifted him up, kissing the side of his head. “How are we today?”

“Babababa,” Eden said into his ear. 

“Mmhmm,” Even nodded. He brought Eden out and set him down on the floor next to Faina, who gasped with delight. “Can you watch him for one second, kitten?” he asked. 

“Yes!” Faina replied. “Oh! Hi, Eden!” She reached forward, taking one of his hands, and he giggled.

“Thanks, baby,” Even replied, walking back to the nursery, where Aspen was still asleep. He reached down and lifted the baby up, running one hand over his soft head. “Time to get up, sweetie,” he whispered. 

“Mmmm,” Aspen whined, curling into him. Even could never quite get over how much Aspen, more than Faina or Eden, reminded him of Isak. He was such a soft, shy, grumpy little bean of a boy. 

“Good morning” Even hummed. 

“Pappa, bring Aspen!” he heard Faina shout from the living room. 

“Coming, coming,” he replied, walking out. “He’s still waking up.”

“Mkay,” Faina replied, smiling. “Good morning!” she said softly but excitedly as Even put Aspen down next to him. The baby boy immediately crawled over to Eden and layed down on his tummy. 

“You three stay in here, I’m going to finish making lunch. Alright?” Even said. 

“Okay, pappa. Don’t worry. I’ll watch them,” Faina nodded. 

“Okay. Thank you, angel,” Even said, biting down on his smile. 

 

“I’m home!” Even heard from the couch as he absentmindedly braided Faina’s hair. They were all watching finding Nemo. 

“In the living room, baby boy,” Even called back. 

“Why do you call dada ‘baby’?” Faina asked, looking up at him. 

“It’s what a lot of people who love each other call each other,” Even replied. “And dada’s younger than me, so he’s like my little baby.”

“How much younger is he?” Faina said. 

“Two years,” Even replied. 

“What?!” Faina asked, spinning all the way around. “Two years?! Kids two years younger than me are only three! They’re not even big kids yet!”

“When you get older, angel, it won’t matter as much,” Even replied, turning her back around and kissing the back of her head. Just then, Isak walked in from the hallway, shoes and coat off, and Faina sprung off the couch and ran to him. 

“Dada!” she screamed, hugging his legs. Isak laughed and scooped her up, kissing the side of her head. 

“Hi, my love,” he said softly, taking a deep breath. “Hi there, my sweet lovely girl.”

“Hi,” Faina replied, cuddling closer to him. 

“Oh, you’re getting so big,” Isak said after a silent beat, huffing and walking over to the couch. He sat down beside Even, cradling Faina in his lap, and tilted his chin up for a kiss. 

“Hi, Evy,” Isak mumbled.

“Hi, sweet boy,” Even replied. “How was your day?”

“Long,” Isak sighed as he pulled away, leaning his head against Even’s shoulder. “Sana gave me a hard time. She’s been in a sour mood lately.”

“Hmm,” Even hummed. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Isak replied quietly. “What did you guys do?”

“We ate lunch and played outside and pappa showed me how to color people’s faces,” Faina replied. 

“That sounds like a nice day, angel,” Isak said. “And how were my boys?” he asked, reaching forward to pick Eden up off the ground, where he was laying on his tummy. Faina whined as he leaned over her, squishing her slightly. 

“Dada!” Eden said in delight, clapping as Isak bounced him on one knee. 

“Hi, baby boy,” Isak replied. He kissed his soft forehead. “How are you today?”

Eden cooed. 

Even lifted Aspen from where he was laying on the ground and airplaned him over to Isak for a kiss on the cheek. “Hi, sweetie,” Isak mumbled against his soft face. Even then sat the green eyed baby on his lap, rocking him gently. 

“What part are you at?” Isak asked, settling into the couch deeper, Faina leaning her head in his lap and Eden on one thigh, his own head leaned against Even. 

“The part with the turtles,” Even responded. 

Isak nodded.

 

“You know, Faina was asking me about why there aren’t any same-sex couples in kids cartoons,” Even said later as he and Isak showered. 

Isak looked up over his shoulder from where he was pressed into Even’s warm body. “What did you say?” 

“I told her some people think it’s inappropriate for kids. That it will turn them gay. Not like that, obviously, but… you know.”

“Yeah,” Isak nodded. 

“She said watching cartoons with straight couples didn’t turn us straight or anything,” Even shrugged. “She’s a smartie, that one.”

“Maybe we should show her some cartoons with same sex couples. There’s got to be some,” Isak said. “There was that short film that went viral a few years ago.”

“Yeah,” Even replied, massaging circles into the dimples of Isak’s back. He leaned forward, kissing along the side of his neck. 

Isak rolled his head slightly, letting Even suck along his jaw. “Mmm, Ev,” he whispered. 

“Relax, angel. You’re so tense,” Even said. 

Isak let out a deep sigh, hanging his head between his shoulders. “I know,” he mumbled. “Work has been a lot lately.”

“I know, sweetheart. I’m here, though,” Even said, reaching forward to press both palms against Isak’s stomach. 

“Hmmm,” Isak nodded. “Let’s go to bed, baby.”

“Okay,” Even said, reaching back and turning off the shower. He dried off and pulled on boxers before crawling into bed. “Come here,” Even said,making grabby hands towards Isak, who was still getting into his pjs. Once he was in sweatpants and a tshirt and a sweater- it was cold out, okay? He got cold easily- he climbed into bed. 

“I’m so sleepy,” the green eyed boy mumbled, leaning his head against Even’s chest. “Hold me,” he sighed dramatically.

“Of course, my love,” Even said, wrapping both arms around Isak’s shoulders. He rubbed up and down, kissing the top of his head. 

“I’m freezing,” Isak said. 

“Poor baby,” Even said quietly. He tugged the comforter over them and tucked the corners around Isak’s neck. “I’ll warm you up,” he said, rubbing up and down his arms and tangling their legs together. 

“Mmmm,” Isak hummed. “Missed you today,” he mumbled, voice so tired it slurred slightly. 

“I missed you too. Go to sleep, baby,” Even whispered. “I’ve got you.”

“Mkay,” Isak sighed, shifting slightly. “Love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

“Baby girl? Can you come in here, angel?” Even shouted from their bedroom. 

He heard little running feet and then Faina bounded into their room, blonde head fuzzy and blue jammies a bit too small. “Colddd,” she shouted as she jumped into their bed and burrowed into Isak’s side. Even smiled from where he was putting laundry away. 

“Good morning, lovely,” Isak said, throwing the blankets over her and cuddling her close to him. “Brrrr, you’re freezing,” he said, rubbing her all over. 

“Mmhmm. Why did you call me?” she asked, sitting up slightly. 

“We wanna show you something before the boys get up,” Even said, putting the last of the laundry away before hopping into the bed besides Faina, snuggling up to her side. 

“What is it?” Faina asked, watching curiously as Even opened his laptop. 

“It’s a little movie,” Even told her. “About two boys in love. Remember what we were talking about yesterday?”

“Mmhmm,” Faina nodded. 

“Well, we thought you might wanna see a movie with two boys falling in love. Just for fun,” Even said, cuddling up to Faina. 

“Okay!” she said. “What about two girls, through?”

“Well, maybe we’ll watch one of those next,” Isak said, pressing play on the computer.

“Mkay,” Faina said, immediately mesmerized by the pretty animation and bright colors. 

There were about three seconds of quiet. 

Then the suave, black haired boy came on screen with his apple and Faina squeaked, “Who’s that?” 

“One of the characters, baby,” Isak said. He’d always thought of the black haired boy as Even- cool as fuck from a distance but a big softie up close. 

“Is that his heart?” Faina asked a few seconds later. 

“Mmhmm,” Isak hummed. 

“It’s chasing the other boy?” she asked. 

“Yep.”

“Because he likes the other boy?” 

“Yes, sweetheart. Just watch,” Even said, nudging her slightly. 

For the rest of the movie, she was quiet. When it was over, she looked between them, giggling.

“That was cute! I liked the boys,” she said. “I’m glad they put the heart back together.” 

“You liked it, angel?” Even asked. 

“Yeah. I really liked it,” she said. “Can I go play now?”

“Okay, sweet girl,” Even said. “Go play. I’ll come get you dressed for school in ten minutes.”

“Okay,” Faina said, running off. 

As he watched her go, Isak hummed and rolled into Even’s side. He put one hand over his heart, feeling the beat. “I love you,” he mumbled, pressing a kiss into his collarbone. 

“Love you too, baby,” Even said, lacing their fingers together. “This heartbeat is all yours.” 

And Isak would’ve snorted and rolled his eyes if he could, but instead he just pressed his face further into Even’s neck, too full of love to do anything else. 

 

“Baby!”

“Mmm?” Isak hummed from the kitchen, reading glasses on as he looked over their bank account. 

“Where’s my pack of good pens?” Even called. 

“I don’t know, Ev,” Isak said back. 

“Have you seen it lately?” 

“Nope.”

“Ughhh,” he heard Even groan as he into the kitchen and wrapped both arms around Isak’s torso. “I can’t find them.”

“Sorry, angel,” Isak mumbled, narrowing his eyes at the computer screen. Even buried his face in the green eyed boy’s curls, taking a deep breath. 

“I just wanna draw,” he huffed. 

“Sorry, Evy,” Isak said, putting one of his hands over Even’s.

“What are you doing?” Even asked after a beat, peeking over his shoulder. 

“Financial stuff,” Isak said. 

“Fun.”

“Super fun.”

There were a few more seconds of quiet before Even whined quietly in his ear.

“Even?” Isak asked, looking over his shoulder. “Is there something you need?”

“Pay attention to me!” Even demanded petulantly. 

“Even, I’m trying to deal with our money? For our future?” the younger boy rolled his eyes. 

“You should pay attention to me for our future. Or else I’m going to wither up and die or lack of attention and we’ll have no future,” Even replied. 

“So dramatic,” Isak huffed, shutting down his laptop and standing. He tugged Even towards the door and into the living room. 

“I just want love,” Even complained. 

“Oh please,” Isak replied, walking them towards the couch and sitting Even down, crawling into his lap. 

“See, this is what I wanted,” Even hummed. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Isak muttered, kissing him once, twice. He went in for a third peck just as one of the boys started crying from the nursery. 

“Ughh,” Even huffed, leaning his head into the back of the couch. 

“Sorry, we’ve got two other babies to deal with,” Isak said happily, kissing him again. 

And Even couldn’t really pretend to be mad about that.


	26. Twenty-six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wowowow they're a year old!!! I'm so shook!!!! The next chap will probably skip ahead into their toddler years:'( my sweet loves!!! Part 2 of this series will probably end soon, which is wild. This has been such a crazy ride that's made me so happy every time I've sat down and written a chapter, everytime one of you has commented, honestly just all the time. Thank you all so much<333 for everything, seriously.

Chapter 26

“Good morning, babies,” Isak whispered, leaning down and lifting Aspen out of his crib. “Happy birthday, angel face.”

Even giggled, lifting Eden up, too, and high in the air. “Happy birthday!”

“Who are out sweet boys? Oh my gosh, you’re so big!” Isak said, walking over and pinching Eden’s cheek. 

“I know,” Even hummed, smiling. “I can’t believe it’s been a year!”

“Soon you’re going to be all grown up,” Isak sniffed, leaning his forehead against Aspen’s.

“Hey, we’ve still got time,” Even said, leaning down and kissing Isak’s temple. 

“I know,” the green eyed boy replied. “But still. It’s going by so fast.”

“Yeah,” Even nodded. He took a deep breath off Eden’s head. “We’ve gotta savor this time now,”

Isak smiled, kissing Aspen on the forehead. The baby giggled and cooed. “Yeah. Come on. Let’s start their breakfast.”

 

“Happy birthday!!!!” Faina shrieked as the boys carried the twins out of their room, bolting up from where she’d been playing with her toy dinosaurs to run over to them. “Hi! You’re a year old now!”

“Feena!” Aspen said excitedly, reaching down for her, and Isak walked them over to the couch and put him into her lap. Giggling, Aspen clapped.

Isak took Eden and Even went over to the kitchen to start making breakfast. “Dada! Hi, hi!” the baby said, wiggling. 

“Hi, sweetheart,” Isak replied, kissing his temple. 

“Do they know its their birthday?” Faina asked, looking at Aspen curiously.

“Not really, baby. You didn’t know when it was your first birthday,” Isak replied, sitting down next to her. 

“Really?” Faina asked. 

“Yep. Everyone came over and you had such a fun time, but you had no idea we were celebrating you,” Isak nodded.

“Down? Down?” Aspen suddenly said from Faina’s lap, wiggling away from her. Isak reached over and lifted him up, placing him on the floor. He took a few nervous steps before dropping onto his knees and crawling towards the play area. 

“Apen,” Eden said, reaching towards him. Isak smiled, and put him down, too.

“You have no idea what a special day this is,” Faina said, shaking her head as she stood up and followed them. “You’re a year old! You’re getting so big!”

Aspen giggled and picked up the little blue bear they’d had since Faina was born, waving it around. And Isak had to smile when he handed it off to Eden and Faina knelt down, watching them with the happiest look on her face. 

 

“Alright, angel, time for your bath,” Isak whispered, lowering Aspen into the room temperature bath water. The little boy giggled and splashed, beaming up at Isak as he held him steady. “Hey, now,” Isak laughed as a few drops of water hit his jeans. He didn’t really mind. 

“Dada,” Aspen said, smiling. 

Isak smiled back. “Yeah, baby. That’s right.”

“Eden?” he asked next, looking around. 

“He’s with pappa and sister at the store,” Isak replied. “He’s gonna take his bath later, and then we’re gonna have a party, with everyone who loved you two so much. Nonna and Farmor and-”

“Fama? Fama?” Aspen asked, looking around excitedly. Isak giggled. 

“Not yet, baby, but she’ll be here soon.” He cupped some water and poured it over Aspen’s soft head. 

Aspen squirmed and whined at this, trying to get away. “Out?” he asked, raising his arms.

“Not yet,” Isak shook his head, grabbing the cetaphil and starting to wash his boy’s little body. This made him even more upset and he shook his head stubbornly. 

“No,” Aspen said. Isak ran more water over him and he pouted. “Nooo!”

“Alright, alright, baby, I’m done,” Isak said, lifting him up and toweling him off, but now he was in a sour mood and the towel was making him even annoyed. 

“Noooo,” he sobbed, wrapping both arms around Isak who kissed the side of his head. “Nononono.”

“Shhh, sweetheart, shh. It’s okay. I’ve got you,” Isak whispered, lifting him as soon as he was dry and bouncing him slightly as he walked back to the nursery. “I’m right here.”

He sat down in the rocking chair, rocking them both back and forth as Aspen’s cries hiccuped to a stop. 

“There now. You’re okay,” Isak said. “We’re gonna get you in your jammies and, as soon as Eden’s home and out of the bath, you’re gonna take a nap, okay?”

Aspen sniffed and curled closer to him, making Isak sigh. “You’re okay, angel,” he said quietly. “My sweet boy.”

“Dada,” Aspen replied, nodding slightly. 

“Yeah,” Isak said back. “Dada’s got you.”

 

“Apen? Dada?” Eden asked as Even carried him down the aisle, grabbing some last minute party supplies as Faina skipped ahead. 

“They’re at home, angel. Aspen was feeling a bit fussy, so dada’s giving him a bath,” Even replied, grabbing a box of plastic cutlery. 

“Home? Home?” Eden said, looking around. 

“Soon, baby,” Even told him. “Then I’m gonna give you a bath and you’re both gonna have a bath, okay?”

“Pappa,” Eden nodded back, just as Faina ran over to him. 

“Pappa, can we get this?” she asked, holding up bag of marshmallows. 

“We don’t need, those, Faina,” Even replied, taking the bag and putting it back on the shelf. 

Faina pouted, crossing her arms, and Even patted her head. 

“You’ll survive,” he said. 

“You don’t know that,” she sighed dramatically. 

Even rolled his eyes because sometimes she was all Isak. “Go pick out a juice, okay?” he said, nodding her towards the coolers up ahead. 

“Mkay,” Faina nodded, trotting off. Even watched her carefully. 

Suddenly, Eden started whining and wiggling. “Down?” he asked, looking at Even, who sighed and shook his head. 

“Not here, baby.”

“Down? Down?” Eden repeated, now becoming more frantic. 

Sighing again, Even lowered him to the ground and held both his arms, walking him a few steps, but then the baby got tired and tried to pull away and crawl. “No, angel,” Even said, lifting him back up. A lady walking by them, smiling. 

“He’s adorable,” she said as Eden cooed and hid his face in Even’s neck. 

“Thank you,” Even smiled, hoisting him a bit higher. 

“Pappa, can we get this?” Faina asked, running back with a gallon of apple cider. 

“Sure, sweetheart,” Even nodded, and the lady smiled wider. 

“They’re both adorable. You’re very lucky.”

Beaming, Even nodded. “I sure am.”

 

A while later, both boys were snuggling in bed, freshly bathed and pajamafied, and Faina was napping, too. 

“Everything’s ready, right?” Isak asked as he paced around the bedroom and read through he list of party necessities he’d made on his phone. 

“Yep,” Even nodded, laying back in bed and watching Isak.

“We have everything we need? You got everything I said at the store?” the younger boy asked. 

“Yes, baby,” Even nodded. 

“And the cake will be ready in time?” Isak said asked, furrowing his brow. 

“Issy, baby,” Even sighed. “Everything’s ready. Come lay with me.”

Huffing, Isak put his phone away and layed down, leaning his head on Even’s chest. “This feels so weird.”

“What does, angel?” Even asked. 

“It feels like yesterday I was a teenager crying over being pregnant, and then Faina was born and next thing she was turning one. Then we got pregnant with the boys, and then they were born, and now they’re turning one. It’s just all going by so fast,” Isak mumbled. 

“I know,” Even nodded. 

“Do you remember what I said to you on Faina’s first birthday?” Isak whispered. 

“What, baby?” 

“That the older she gets- the older they get, the less we can protect them. You know?” Isak whispered. “I just- those boys are so sweet and little and special, and I just want to protect them forever.”

“I know, my love,” Even whispered. “I feel the same way. But we’ll still be able to protect them from everything for a long time, and eventually they’ll be old enough to protect themselves.” He smiled, leaning down to kiss Isak’s forehead. “And they’ll find somebody else to protect them, too. Just like we protect each other.”

At this, Isak beamed, tilting his chin up for a kiss. Even gave it to him.

 

“Ready for today?” Isak asked as he pulled Faina’s little pink shirt over her head. He then got her into her white corduroy overalls.

“Yes!” Faina said, bouncing on her toes. Her hair was pulled up into two little space buns. “I’m excited! The twins are getting so old now.”

“I know, baby,” Isak said, tying the ribbon of her dress before scooping her up and kissing the side of her head. 

“Dada,” she giggled, moving away from him. 

“Sorry, angel,” Isak said, smoothing back some her hair. 

“You’re gonna mess it up,” Faina complained, moving away. 

Isak rolled his eyes, carrying her out of the bedroom and into the living room, where Jonas and Eva were setting up balloons and ribbons. 

“Do I look pretty?!” Faina asked dramatically, squirming out of Isak’s arms and doing a little twirl. 

“Oh! You look so pretty, sweetheart!” Eva said, clapping her hands together. Faina smiled, hopping up and down. 

“Where are the boys?” she asked, looking all around. 

“Pappa’s getting them dressed, kiddo,” Isak told her. 

“Ugh, what’s taking him so long?” Faina said, stomping off dramatically. “Pappa! Hurry up!”

Huffing, Isak picked up a box of decorations and started helping Eva and Jonas out. 

 

An hour later, their house was full of people. 

Eva and the girls were on one couch, including Linn, fawning over Faina, while Mahdi, Magnus, Adam and Mikael were in the kitchen getting some drinks ready. 

Eskild was bouncing Eden on his knee while Mutta held Aspen and walked him around, talking to him excitedly while Yousef followed them around.

Jonas was sitting with Marianne, and Elias was with Liv, mostly talking about Isak and Even when they were younger. 

Isak and Even themselves were in their bedroom, getting ready to bring out presents and stuff. 

“Where’s the little blue one?” Isak asked, looking through their closet. Even came up behind him and wrapped both arms around his waist and tucked his chin over Isak’s head. 

“Isn’t that it?” the older boy said, popping on his toes and pointing to the back of the top shelf. Isak hummed and nudged him, wiggling away. 

“Grab it, pretty please,” he said, picking up the few other presents and and grabbing the pack of candles they’d gotten. 

Even grabbed the present and walked towards the door. “Cake?” he asked. 

“Yep. Gather everyone, okay?” Isak said.

“Mhmm,” Even nodded. He walked out and picked Eden up off of Eskild’s knee, kissing the side of his little head. 

“Pappa’s always stealing you,” Eskild pouted, making Even laugh before clearing his throat and getting everyone’s attention.

“Hey, guys, we’re gonna sing and eat cake now, okay?”

Everyone nodded and started moving towards the kitchen. Liv, now holding Aspen, came over to Even and kissed his cheek. “How’s my big boy?” she asked Eden, squeezing his little foot. 

“Fama,” Eden squeaked, smiling. 

Liv beamed at him. “Hi, baby,” she said. 

Suddenly Faina came trotting over and hugged around Even’s leg. “Cake?” she asked, looking up with wide eyes. 

“Yep,” Even nodded. “Go sit down, angel face.”

“Mkay,” she nodded. 

“Alright,” Even heard, and he turned to see Isak walking in with a small armful of presents. “Ready?” he asked the blue eyed boy, tilting his head. 

“Yeah,” Even nodded, pulling him close by the waist. Liv stood next to Even, holding Aspen, while Isak lit the candles on the cake. Everyone started singing. 

 

“Come here, baby,” Isak said, getting Eden into his onesie. Everyone was gone except for Eskild, Sana and Yousef. Even was out entertaining them, with Faina for help, while Isak got the boys in their pajamas. 

Eden giggled and tried to crawl away as Isak pulled the fabric on and clipped it up. Smiling, Isak finished getting him dressed and kissed his forehead. He set him on his tummy and then set to getting Aspen dressed. 

After they were changed, he brought them back out to living room. Sana cooed and held out her hands and Isak smiled, handing Aspen to her. 

“Hi, sweet boy,” she said. “You know, Isak, I still don’t get how you make such sweet babies.”

“I say it’s all Even,” Eskild said, taking Eden, and Isak huffed. He sat down next to Even and leaned into him, curling up slightly. 

Even pouted and kissed his forehead. “It is not all me. You might not know it, but this is the softest boy you’ll ever meet.”

“Ugh, Even,” Isak groaned, hiding his face. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Eskild rolled his eyes. Yousef had taken Faina and they were playing with some of her toys on the rug, Yousef making tons of great voices. 

“We should be going soon,” Sana said, rocking Aspen slightly, beaming when he burst into giggles. 

“Okay,” Isak nodded. Even hummed and kissed his temple. Usually the evening was there time for cuddles and affection, so it wasn’t his fault for being a little too PDA.

“Yousef,” Sana called. “Ready to go?”

“Mmhmm,” Yousef nodded, clearly distracted by the dialogue between the stuffed elephant and the blue bear. 

Sana rolled her eyes. “Yousef?”

“Hm?” the boy hummed, looking over. 

“Ready to go?”

“Yep,” Yousef nodded. “Sorry, Faina,” he said in the elephant’s voice. “Guess we’ll have to finish our game later.”

“Okay,” Faina pouted. 

“Yeah, I should be heading out, too,” Eskild said. “Linn will be pissed if I get home super late.”

“Like an old married couple,” Yousef said, gathering up their things.

“Yep,” Eskild rolled his eyes. 

 

A few minutes later, they were alone and Faina was in bed. “Goodnight, angels,” Isak said as he put the boys down to bed. “We love you so much.”

“Happy birthday, babies,” Even said, kissing the top of Aspen’s head. 

“Happy birthday,” Isak whispered. “Goodnight, loves.”

Eden smiled as Isak layed him into the crib. He reached up, mumbling a soft “Apen,” and Even put Aspen in beside him. 

“Sweet boys,” Isak said. Even wrapped one arm around his waist and kissed his temple. 

He smiled. “Our boys.”


	27. Twenty-seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! Omg this has been such a wild ride<3 I really don't know what to say except thank you thank you thank you for all of your love and support!!! I have loved writing this story SO MUCH- it's been such an experience and I am so grateful that I got to go through it with all of you!! I hope you like the last chapter- keep on the lookout for any upcoming one shots I post about this world!!! Love you all sm<33

Chapter 27

Isak rolled over in bed, huffing out a small puff of breath. It was way too cold and dark to be awake, but for some reason here he was. Then he figured out why he was awake, because suddenly four limbs were clambering over his body and a tiny torso was collapsing against his own torso.   
“Dada?” a soft voice whispered in his ear, sticky breath washing over his face. “Are you awake?”

“I am now, sweetie,” Isak mumbled, opening his eyes and shifting a very fuzzy Aspen off of him and into the space between him and Even. “What’s up?” 

“I heard a noise,” Aspen whispered, curling up into him. “It woke me up.”

“What kind of noise?” Isak asked, kissing the top of his soft head. 

“A loud one,” Aspen said. Isak laughed through his nose and rubbed up and down his back. “Can you go look?” the little boy asked hopefully. 

Sighing, Isak pulled him a little closer and prepared himself to get up and go out in the cold. Fuck Even for being such a heavy sleeper. 

“Okay, angel,” he said after a beat, reaching under the little boy’s arms and picking him up. Aspen latched onto him like a monkey, snuggling his head into the crook of Isak’s neck. “Where’d you hear the noise?”

“Over there,” Aspen mumbled, pointing towards window in his and Eden’s room. 

Isak walked into their room. Eden was on his back, covers kicked off and arms splayed across the mattress. Rolling his eyes, Isak walked past him and looked out the window, narrowing his eyes and searching the yard. 

“Is anything there?” Aspen whispered. 

“Hmm,” Isak said, taking a good look. “Nope. Must’ve been the wind. Don’t worry, okay, baby?”

Aspen tightened his grip around Isak’s shoulders. “Can I go to bed with you and pappa?”

Isak sighed and shifted him higher. “Alright, buddy. Let’s go.”

He carried Aspen back to their bed, laying him down next to Even, who chose now to wake up. “What’s up?” he mumbled, rolling over. 

“Aspen heard a noise. S’all good now,” Isak said back, collapsing into bed and pulling the little boy close to him, kissing the side of his head. “Right, sleepyhead?”

“Mhmm,” Aspen nodded, clutching Isak’s shirt and burying his face in it. 

“Alright. Go back to sleep, sweetie,” Even said, rubbing his back. Aspen nodded. 

 

A few hours later, he felt another set of limbs on his body, climbing in between him and Even. 

“Aspen!” he heard Eden whisper. “Aspennnn!”

“What?” Aspen whined, and Isak could hear that he’d smushed his face into the pillow. 

“Come play with me!” Eden said excitedly.

Aspen sighed, and then Isak felt them both crawl out of their bed and four little feet pattered out of their room. 

“Good morning, baby,” he heard Even whisper as two arms snaked around his waist. 

“Hi,” Isak whispered back. “How’d you sleep?”

“Good,” Even hummed. 

“That’s good.”

“Sorry I didn’t help you deal with the boys last night,” Even whispered.

“That’s alright,” Isak said, snuggling deeper into him. 

“We need to get Aspen sleeping through the night. In his own bed.”

“He’ll get there,” Isak nodded. 

“Yeah,” Even said back, smiling. 

Just then, their bedroom door opened and they looked towards the door to see Faina leaning on the doorframe, half her face hidden.

“Hi, baby girl,” Isak smiled, opening his arms towards her. “What’s up?”

“Hi,” she whispered back, smiling too. 

“Come here,” Even said, and she trotted over, sitting at the end of their bed. 

“I’m hungry,” she said. “I tried to make cereal but I couldn’t find any milk.”

“Oh, sorry, kitten. We ran out the yesterday. I’ll make you a bagel or something, okay?” Even said. He moved away from Isak and started getting out of bed. 

Faina sighed slightly and stood up, following him as he walked towards the door. 

“You want anything, Issy?” Even asked as he walked out. 

“Sure, I’ll have a bagel,” Isak nodded, standing too. 

They walked out into the living room to find Aspen and Eden arguing on the couch. 

“Nooo,” Eden was whining about something, pushing Aspen away from him as the other boy reached across him for the toy they were playing with. 

“Hey,” Even said, lifting the blue eyed boy up. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“He took it!” Eden said, trying to wiggle away. 

“You know we keep our hands to ourselves,” Even said. “Go sit down in the kitchen until you can behave.” He put him down in one of their chairs. “And I’m taking this,” he said, walking back to the couch and grabbing the toy. 

“No!” Aspen said, standing on the couch and reaching after him. 

“You both need to calm down,” Isak said, “or else we’re not going to the park later.”

“No!” Eden said worriedly from his place in the kitchen. “We’ll be good. Right?” He shot Aspen a look. 

“Mmhmm,” Aspen nodded, standing up from the couch and running over to Even. “Are you making breakfast?” he asked. 

“Yeah. Do you want bagels, loves?” Even said, grabbing the bagels from the gop shelf. 

“Yes!” Eden said from the table, standing up and walking over to them. 

“Okay,” Even nodded. Isak walked to the fridge and grabbed the cream cheese and lox and butter and jam and peanut butter, because everybody in their family had different tastes. 

“Dad, I can I go play with Lisa after breakfast?” Faina asked as she came up behind him and wrapped both arms around his legs. 

“Sure. Right?” Isak looked at Even, eyebrows raised. 

“Can we go play, too?” Eden asked, skipping around in a small circle. He felt Faina tighten her grip around his legs. 

“How about you let the girls have some time together, baby? Me and you and pappa and Aspen can do something else instead?” 

“Okay,” Eden sighed, stopping skipping and walking over to Even. “Lift me!”

“No, me, me!” Aspen giggled, hopping off his stoop and running towards Even with his arms in the air. 

“Oh no,” Even said dramatically, rolling his eyes. “How can I ever decide who to lift up?”

Both boys giggled, jumping up and down slightly, until Even reached down and reached under both their shoulders and hoisted them up into the air. They screamed. 

“Pappa!” Aspen shrieked, laughing excitedly. “Stop!” They both knew he loved it though.

Faina laughed quietly through her nose, still holding onto Isak’s legs. Smiling, Isak smoothed back her hair. 

Even laughed and put the bows back down. “Up! Up!” Eden said, still jumping around. 

“Not now, baby,” Even shook his head. “Go get ready for breakfast, okay?”

“Mkay,” the little boy nodded, walking towards table. Aspen skipped after him. 

“What do you want on your bagel, angel face?” Isak asked quietly, picking her up and cuddling her lightly. 

“I don’t care,” Faina shook her head, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. She was nine, now, and taller and heavier, but Isak swore he would hold her every opportunity he got until for as long as he could. 

“Okay, baby,” Isak nodded, kissing the side of her head. Even walked by and took her off his hip, kissing her forehead. 

“I’ll drive you to Lisa’s after breakfast, okay?”

“Mmhmm,” she giggled. “Thank you, pappa.”

“Of course, sweetie.”

He put her down at the table, where she sat next to Aspen and Eden.

“What are you gonna do with Lisa, Feena?” Eden asked, kicking his legs back and forth from were he was sitting in on their phonebook. 

“I don’t know,” she said, reaching forward and twisting a short braid in his barely-long-enough-to-braid hair. He giggled, tilting his head towards her. 

“Do mine!” Eden said, leaning towards her. 

“After,” Faina said. Her own hair was pulled into a long french braid. 

“Okayyyy,” Eden sighed. 

 

Later, Faina was at Lisa’s, Eden and Aspen were napping, and Isak and Even were on the couch watching one of Even’s favorite movies. 

“What’s even going on?” Isak yawned, snuggling closer to Even. 

“You’re totally not paying attention,” Even groaned, kissing his fuzzy blond head. 

“I’m sorry! I’m tired,” Isak replied, looking up at him and grinning. “And this is the one of the most boring movies you’ve ever showed me.”

“Fuck you,” Even laughed, rolling them so that Isak was lying flat on top of him. “It’s not boring.”

“Whatever,” Isak rolled his eyes. “Just let me sleep on you.”

“Fine,” Even sighed, rubbing up and down his back. “Whatever you need, baby.”

As the movie went on, Even felt as Isak dozed off completely. A few minutes later, his phone pinged. He sighed and grabbed it from the younger boy’s back pocket, opening it with his thumb print. 

 

Eva: Hi Isak, can I bring Ida over later?

Eva: To play with the boys?

Isak: Hi Eva, it’s Even. Isak is asleep. That sounds good, though. 

Isak: The boys are also asleep, so maybe a little later?

Eva: Okay awesome

Eva: Why do you have Isak’s phone

Isak: He fell asleep on top of me on the couch while we were watching a movie

Isak: So I took it out of his pocket when you were texting him

Eva: Hahah classic Isak

Isak: Hahaha yep

Eva: So I’ll see you in an hour or so?

Isak: Sounds great!

Eva: Yay:)

 

“Stop texting,” Isak mumbled. “You’re typing too loud.”

“I’m typing too loud?” Even repeated incredulously. 

“Yes. Now stop.”

Sighing, Even reached for the remote and turned off the TV. He reached under Isak’s arms and stood them both up, kissing the top of of Isak’s head as the younger boy sighed sleepily and leaned against him. “Let’s go to bed, baby,” he whispered, nuzzling against his temple. 

“Mkay,” Isak mumbled, dragging his feet towards the bedroom as Even lead him with one hand. 

 

“Pappa!” Even woke up half an hour later to Eden pulling at his arm. “Can you make lunch?”

Sighing, Even nodded, reaching down and picking him up. The little boy was in only his underwear, hair a mess. “Where are your clothes, kiddo?” 

“In our room!” Eden giggled, lacing both arms around his neck. 

“Go get dressed, then you and Aspen come out and we’ll have sandwiches, okay?” he said, putting Eden down in the hall and nudging him towards his room. 

“Okay,” Eden replied, skipping off. 

Even walked towards the kitchen, grabbing his phone out of his pocket. 

 

Even: Hey Eva, text me when you leave your house

Eva: Okay! We’re leaving soon!

Even: Okay cool

 

He whipped together some quick sandwiches and set them out on the kitchen table just as Aspen and Eden came running out of their room, fully dressed now. Aspen’s shirt was on backwards and Eden only had one sock on, so Even quickly readjusted them before they started eating. 

 

Eva: Hey we’re heading over now, okay?

Even: Yep, sounds good!

 

“Hey babies, auntie Eva and Ida are coming over, okay?” Even said. 

“Okay!” Aspen said happily, blowing some of his curls out of his eyes. 

“You know the rules about playing with Ida, right? You have to be very gentle, yeah? Because she’s very little,” Even nodded, coming over and pushing back some of Eden’s hair. 

“Yep!” Eden said, nodding back to him. 

“Okay. Be good, okay?” Even said. 

“Mmhmm!” they both nodded. 

 

A few minutes later, their doorbell was ringing. “Pappa!” Aspen was shouting from the living room. 

“Coming, angel. Let them in, okay?” Even called back. He was in their bedroom. Walking over to the bed, he quickly shook Isak awake. 

“What?” his boy whined. 

“Eva and Ida are here, baby. Wanna get up?” Even said quietly, smoothing back some of Isak’s hair. 

“Mmmm. Okay,” the younger boy mumbled, rolling over, one arm on top of his eyes. 

“Okay. I’m gonna go hang out with them. Okay?” Even mumbled, leaning down to kiss the side of Isak’s soft head. 

“Mmhmm,” Isak hummed, nodding. 

Smiling, Even kissed him one more time and walked towards the door. 

“Hei,” he called, smiling widely at Eva, who was holding Ida on her hip. 

“Halla!” Eva said back. “Say hi, baby,” she encouraged, bouncing Ida slightly. The little girl smiled, pressing her face into Eva’s chest. 

“Hi,” she whispered. Her curly black hair was pulled back away from her face. 

“Hi, Ida! It’s so good to see you!” Even said, beaming. 

“Ida! We made a fort! Come on!” Aspen suddenly called from their room. 

“Okay!” Ida called back, wiggling own from Eva’s grip. She toddled towards the boys, arms out for balance, and Eva smiled, watching her go. 

“Hi!” Isak said, walking out of their bedroom while rubbing one eye. Even pulled him into his side, smoothing back his hair. 

“Hi, Isak,” Eva said, smiling. 

“What’s up?” the green eyed boy asked. 

“Nothing much,” Eva shook her head. 

Suddenly, the door opened and Faina walked in, pink eyeshadow going up to her eyebrows and pink lipstick smudged all around her mouth, hair pulled into two space buns. “Hi!” she beamed, bounding in. 

“Hi, baby girl!” Even smiled, reaching down and picking her up. “What’s with all the pink?”

“Me and Lisa were putting on a play, I was a pink butterfly,” Faina shrugged. 

She wiggled down from Even’s grasp and ran towards Eva. “Hi, Eva!”

“Hi, baby girl,” Eva said, petting the top of her head. “How are you?”

“I’m good,” Faina smiled. “Is Ida here?”

“Yep! She’s with the boys,” Eva nodded towards their room. Faina smiled and walked towards the room. 

“Feena!” they heard Ida’s excited little voice squeak, and then Faina going, “Hi, baby!”

 

A few hours later, Eva and Ida had gone back home, and Isak, Even, Faina, Aspen and Eden were watching a movie on the couch. Eden was dozing off in Faina’s lap and she was lazily smoothing back his hair. Aspen was sucking on the tip of his thumb, and Even was tired too. Isak was tracing patterns over his chest, both arms around his shoulders, and none of them could’ve been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments encourage me lots<33


End file.
